Fiona
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: Frieza and his men invade 'our' earth to recruit some humans for his army. all fail except for one english girl called Fiona, troubled with her own problems before being carted off onto his mother ship, thank you very much! she is determined to be strong,
1. Chapter 1

"Beep Beep…Beep Beep…"

"Damn alarm…whoever invented the alarm clock needs shooting…" a young girl in her teens laid in her bed with her head buried in her pillow.

"Beep Beep…"

"Grrr!" a swift fist launched from under the bed sheets and smacked the small red alarm clock, making it fly into the opposite wall. "Darn clock…whoever invented school can go join the alarm clock inventor in hell…"

"But not before you get out of bed and get ready for school young lady." The door opened and her mother's voice startled her momentarily.

"Okay mom. Down in a minuet. Let me wake up first…"

"If you weren't awake, then you wouldn't be talking."

"Haven't you ever heard of sleep talking?"

"It's too early for me to deal with your sarcasm Fiona. Now get your lazy butt, out of bed!"

"Coming, I'm coming already. Can't a girl get a break around here? I mean, it is my birthday in three days…"

"Well, it isn't today and your little delaying tactics are not working. Now get up before I give you a computer ban. Alright?" Fiona's mother was refolding the bathroom towels (that were conveniently next to her room) when Fiona walked in.

"Tada! Ladies and Gentlemen I give you, the very tired, very short, Lady, Fiona." She did a mock bow and her mother added to the flying sarcasm with a mocking clap.

"Har Har. Very funny. You are just like your father. A joker to the finish. Now get your breakfast and get ready for school."

"Ouch, not even an encore? Where is my agent? I am never coming back here again!" Fiona plodded herself downstairs and to the kitchen, following orders and having her breakfast. She was sat in the lounge when her father walked in, in his dressing gown.

"Morning princess."

"Don't call me that. And morning."

"And what do we have today sweetie?"

"Buttered bread. And, don't call me sweetie either." He sat next to her with a mug of coffee (where did he get the coffee from?) and smiled at her, but in a confused way.

"Buttered…bread?"

"Yep."

"I am not even going to ask. At least I should be grateful that you didn't have 'buttered bread with tomato sauce' for breakfast."

"Na, I'm having that for my lunch."

"I swear your appetite gets weirder and weirder by the day."

"What can I say? I have weird tastes."

"I have often wondered if you need to see a head doctor."

"Dad, if I needed to see a quack, I would have come to you a long, long time ago."

"It is 7:15 and you are already fully equipped with sarcastic comments."

"I know…I must be tired." Fiona finished her buttered bread, guzzled her milk and walked out the lounge, leaving her father to roll his eyes and shake his head with a smile on his face.

She put her things in the washing machine and went to get a shower. She emerged and tied her long hair back in a tight, high pig tail. She then put on her underwear, Bra, long, smart black trousers that were loose from her recent weight loss, (Karate 4 times a weak does that for you) her school shirt and uniform jumper. The T shirt was a light ice blue and the baggy jumper was a deep midnight blue. Meaning she had her dark over jumper on and the lighter blue collar folded over it. She then washed her face and brushed her teeth (she forgot to do it before), cleaned her room (she had made a mess and didn't want her mother on her back), and looked at her self in the mirror.

She was not tall for her age; in fact she was below average. She was about 5 foot, but wasn't stumpy or chubby. She had slim legs, a muscular frame, long arms, a flat toned stomach, large breasts and broad shoulders. She had a long, elegant neck and a shapely face. Fiona had deep blue eyes from her father's side of the family and dark brown hair, from her mother's side of the family. Her skin was a soft, creamy white as she had a skin condition that meant that she didn't produce the right irons. She didn't have a deficiency, she didn't have to have and needles or medicine, she just had paler skin than normal people with her skin colour. So let's just say, she didn't have to put white powder on if she wanted to go as a ghost for Halloween.

Fiona added the finishing touches with her favourite Necklace that her father gave her. Instead of a chain, it had a thick, but soft, black leather, lace that was weaved into a plat like pattern. The ornate part of the necklace was large pure silver swirl, like a whirl pool shape but had diamonds encrusted into it. It had a small adjustment setting to the back, so she had it to her favourite length. It encircled her neck and the silver swirl rested on the base of her neck like a collar, and yet was still elegant and feminine.

"FIONA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN THESE STAIRS BEFORE I LEAVE YOU HERE!"

"COMING MOM!" she shouted back, running down the stairs, into the kitchen and only stopped to slip her flat black pumps on and swing her back pack over her shoulder. "School James and don't spare the horses."

"I'll give you don't spare the horses." It was a 5 minuet car drive to school. The entire time Fiona did the same thing she did every time she was in the car, plane, train or bus. Or her room.

She stared up at the sky and out into space, letting her imagination stretch across the galaxy and to other worlds and adventures that she had many a night dreamt of having. Oh how she would love to get away from her life, her school and mediocre existence…

Fiona was interrupted by her mother pulling up inside the gates of school. "Out you get. See you at home honey bear."

"Bye mom. Don't call me honey bear." She closed the door and ran to meet her friends before school. She found them at the school entrance hall, loitering against the wall.

"And I was like, no, and he was like, why not? And I was like because I am not ready to go that far in this commitment."

"Oh you so told him Jenny. I would have been like; it is my choice when and where I jump in the sack and not yours."

"That is how I totally was Macy."

"Hay guys. What's the plot?" Fiona waited as her two friends turned to greet her. The first had bleach-blonde hair with brown eyes and makeup caked to her face, making her look like a plastic Barbie doll. The second had ginger/red hair and chestnut eyes. The blonde was Jenny, and the red head was Macy.

"oh…Fe Fe… Morning dolls. I was like erm, telling Macy about Alex."

"The duckweed of a boyfriend who can't keep his mind out of his own pants?"

"Like that is so not true I mean there was this one time when."

"Fe Fe, we need to get to class. She will think of a time in like, never anyways. Come on."

"What about Jenny?" Macy had a tight hold on Fiona's arm and dragged her through the entrance hall, singed them in, up the stairs and didn't let her go until they were in their form room.

"What about Jenny? I don't want you talking to her."

Fiona was about to ask why but Macy continued. "She moved forms to get away from jack remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Damn bastard."

Now in every school there is one. Whether he is tall, short, skinny, plump or buff. Blonde, brown, ginger or black haired. But there is always one. One who would use their brute strength to 'govern' the rest of the school year, and sometimes the whole school. You know who he is, the school bully.

The bully at Fiona's school was Jack. He was 6 foot 3, had short, spiky brown hair, brown eyes and a nasty right hook. He, like every other bully in existence, bullied everyone other than his mates and other bullies. But he did have his favourites that he liked to bully the most. In this case, Jack was a sexist pig and loved nothing more than to touch up passing girls and give them mental abuse. Oh yes, girls he liked the most. He had recently had his way with Jenny and made her cry so many times by telling her what he wanted to do to her, and that he would do them to her, that Jenny changed forms to be in the other side of the year and away from him. This left her two friends Fiona and Macy to deal with the brute alone. _Grrr. Speak of the devil! _

"Morning ladies. Nice to see you. I wish I could see more of you than I see right now, but that can be changed, right Macy?" Jack towered over the red head and made her quiver. One thing about Macy that she had in common with Jenny, was that she wasn't strong and really was a coward. Although they were nice girls, they would sooner say nothing and be safe than stand up to anyone. Even when the 'someone' regularly squeezed their asses in the corridor. And even now.

Jack encircled his arms around the shaking Macy and roughly grasped her bum, squeezing painfully. Fiona had enough.

"Jack-ass. Get your hands off her and leave her alone!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Let her go!"

"You didn't answer my question Fe Fe. What are you going to do about it?" he emphasised his lack of concern to her threat by squeezing Macy's butt harder.

"Leave her alone!" Fiona took a step forward, but the door opened and Jack backed away from Macy. Not wanting his form teacher to catch him.

"You got lucky Fe Fe. If you had actually tried anything stupid, you would be done for by now."

"Get bent. And don't call me Fe Fe."

"Like you can stop me."

Jack stalked off and left Fiona to deal with her shaken friend.

"M? are you okay?"

"He hurt me. It really hurts." Macy rubbed her butt and winced as she sat down. Fiona sat next to her but simply scowled.

"You shouldn't let him do that. You should have.."

"I should have what?" she chuckled. "Asked him not to? Threatened him like you did? You know that ignoring your bully gets them to leave you alone."

"I know one thing. That line that the teachers give you is the biggest pile of bull crap I have ever heard. Standing up to your bullies makes them back off. And a large baseball bat helps…"

"Stop that Fe Fe. You are always so violent you know that? You can be so sweet and sometimes you can be…" Fiona was hurt by the worried expression on her face.

"I can be what M?"

"…scary…" then her famous temper boiled and she lashed out at her friend through gritted teeth, searing with rage.

"**At least I have the backbone to do something about my problems and not hope for someone else to help me. For someone else to sort out my problems and don't rely on someone else to save me. I can rely on myself and always have. I am a fighter and**."

"And scare everyone who knows you." Fiona's mouth was still open from her vexing when her friend hit her with the hardest words she had ever heard. "…even me." Tears welled in Macy's eyes and she had to close her eyes to stop herself from crying.

"Wha…why?"

"Because you always use violence as an answer to everything. Even just now when."

"When you were being molested!" Fiona stood up, rage making her betray her better judgment. "When I was sticking up for you!"

"When you were about to punch Jack. I saw your fist; I know you were going to. The only reason Jenny got picked on so much was because Jack knew he could get two birds with one stone. He could have fun with Jenny and make you confront him about it. I remember when you almost fought him after he touched Jenny's boobs. He loved that you pushed him over, he would have pounded you right there if the teacher hadn't of gotten there in time."

"So what do you want me to do M? You want me to stand back and let my only two friends get sexually abused?"

"One friend…"

"What?" Fiona sat down again as Macy's eyes dropped to the floor.

"I. said one friend Fe Fe. Jenny hasn't been your friend for moths. Ever since you pushed Jack he has bullied her into depression. She…she blames you." Fiona's eyes grew wide. Then cold.

"Why? How the hell could she blame me!" she stood again and this time yelling, getting everyone's attention and making Macy conscious of herself. "HOW CAN SHE BLAME ME WHEN IT WASN'T EVEN ME!"

"Fe Fe, calm down please. People are looking and."

"LET THEM LOOK! **Let them look…**" her vicious venom dripping voice made everyone who heard it shudder. "**Let them. I don't care; you are the one without the spine, not me. I scare you? That's a shame, since I am the only one in this place who gave a damn! But if you and Jenny want to go off and cower in a corner and let yourselves be abused like that, why should I care? All caring did got me hurt.**" Fiona's eyes became misty and her lips trembled. "**So see if I care. **See if I care ever care again…" she whimpered and ran out the room. Macy was in floods of tears and couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt from hurting her loyal friend. Who had been there for her since they were in nursery. But she wasn't there for her now, not after that.

Fiona ran out of school, up the school field and up the hill. She screamed loudly until her lungs ached and felt like they would tear at any moment. "I feel so…betrayed. Was it all true?...is everyone I know…scared of me?" she held herself and sank to her knees, not liking the answer her mind gave her.

_Yes, of course they are. They are all scared of me and even my parents think I am weird… how long has this been going on? How long have my friends, ex friends been afraid of me? Too long I guess if someone like Macy would tell me like that. I feel so betrayed…I only wanted to do the right thing, to help them. All I ever did was do what would help others at my own expense. And now the ones I sacrificed for, took verbal hits and even a few physical hits for, betrayed me and threw all my loyal years of friendship back in my face. Well, see if I care. Next time Jack touches them, I will look away. Next time I won't care. Next time…there will be no next time. Because I won't be there. I will never be there for them again. Never again will I care for them, for anyone. Never again. Never…_

Fiona dropped forward and held tight fistfuls of the grass between her fingers, tears finally falling from her closed eyes and dampening the warm soil. She didn't move until the headmaster walked up the hill and took her (by force) to his office. She sat there, perfectly silent and looking straight at her headmaster in the eyes. The empty look in her eyes made him shudder and unnerved him greatly.

"Now miss. What is your name?"

"Fiona." Her lips had moved slowly and sounded her name perfectly, but with no emotion or anything to subject she was even in there. It was like her soul had been sucked out. The head just thought she was being a silly little girl after a cat fight. But he couldn't have her screaming and crying on his field so he brought her up to his office, to talk to her about it. He typed her name into the computer and didn't need to ask for her last name. It appeared that she was the only Fiona in the entire school.

"Well Fiona. I have your record here and I like what I see. Perfect A grades, excellent attendance, scrupulous coursework and… oh my. Temperamental behaviour in lessons. But then your teachers say how much of a loving young lady you are. But you are head strong and stick to your guns. Now, may I ask why someone as educationally adept as yourself, was on the school field in such a state?"

"No."

"No?"

"You asked if you may ask me why I was on the field, no you may not sir." She hadn't been cheeky with her answer, actually she had been very calm and that made him worry more than angry.

"Well I must insist upon it. Or go back to lesson."

"I will go back. I am not afraid." She got up and began to leave when the head spoke again.

"Why should you be afraid?"

"The others are." With that she left and gave the headmaster the creeps. shudder

Macy was in the corner of the Sociology classroom with Jenny next to her on the same small table. Their eyes both almost popped out of their heads and their hearts almost felt like they were in their mouths. In walked Fiona, head high and eyes cold. She walked straight up to the teacher apologised for being late and sat directly next to Jenny and Macy, who were both very quiet. Macy couldn't help but feel terrible after the fight she and Fiona had. She had been arguing with Jenny as to whether they should try and make friends with her. And Jenny didn't want to (obviously), but on this (for once) Macy wouldn't change her mind.

After Fiona sat down, Macy scribbled down on her note pad and couched to get her hurt friend's attention. It worked and she held the pad up for her to see.

"_How are you feeling?"_ Fiona read the message and scribbled in the back of her book. She held it up with a blank face and Macy gasped. On the paper, Fiona had drawn a stick person with her famous necklace on and on its front. Another stick person with long scribbled in hair was grinning evilly behind her and had a bloody knife in her hand, still impaled in the stick Fiona's back. Jenny saw this and scowled at her. She then took the pad from Macy and scribbled a message for Fiona.

"_You feel stabbed in the back huh? Guess its mutual now then huh Fe Fe?" _Fiona scribbled out the picture and wrote a little note next to it, lifted the book up and let Jenny read it.

"_Call me Fe Fe one more time, and I will tell Jack that the next time he touches you, you request it to be up your shirt this time. Got that **OLD **friend?" _Jenny whimpered and looked towards the front of the class, trying not to let Fiona see that that last scribbled missile had hit a nerve.

"Now Class. We were going to watch a paper-view movie. But the headmaster has just called me and told me to change the channel to the News channel. Apparently, there is something of great importance on there." The aged woman brought the remote from her desk and changed to the 24 hours News channel. This got an, 'Awwww!' from most of the class but the teacher did as she was told. The channel changed and a man in his mid 30's was stood, centre screen with a blue suit on. His black skin was beaded with sweat and his face trembled with the rest of his body.

"L, l, ladies and g, gentlemen. I am p p privileged enough to ha have here with m me. a v very ss special g guest. He he is from outer space and he he would like a w word with the w world. Overtoyoumike!" the man blurted the last sentence out and ran from the screen. The live camera paned over to the left and another person came into view. First there was a blur of pink. Then the screen came into focus and there was a stout man stood in strange armour. He wore orange shoulder pads with lined patterns in them, purple body armour, the same orange design stomach plating and black spandex trousers, leading into bulky white boots. He had pink skin and bumps covering his body, spikes stuck out in gagged directions from his head and his face was flabby and twisted into an evil grin. Then the camera still turned and another man was stood next to him. The next guy was even shorter with even more grotesque, green skin and tadpole eyes on the side of his head. He wore the same armour but had white body armour. Then next to him was a tall man with blood red skin. He had long, wild white hair, a retro eye piece was clipped to his face round his ear and was far bulkier than the last two. But he wasn't short or stout. He was taller and had a muscular frame. But the next was even taller! He was a shade of light purple and had two, black horns sticking out of each side of his head. He wore darker armour and next to him was a more humanoid being. But the 'man' next to him was taller still and had a Mohican tuff of orange/red hair. Fiona couldn't help but think he looked a little, dim from the goofy grin on his face. Then she saw another guy walk up next to him and on screen. _These guys get bigger and bigger! I swear I want whatever they are eating! _This guy had blue skin and orange segments to his head. Instead of hair she assumed. Then she saw that other than the little green man (don't laugh) they were all wearing those strange eye pieces. Then she saw a gorgeous man walk in front of them all. He was extremely tall and had soft, creamy blue skin. His eyes were deep and his eyebrows were perfectly shaped. He had long, lush green hair that was tied off his face in a long plat and wore an ornate, white strap across his head, a single golden jewel in the shape of a circle hung from it and he had matching ear rings. This guy was certainly what she would call, extravagant.

The entire class and teacher were hooked and glued to the TV set. The strange creatures at the news station were defiantly not human and everyone couldn't help but wonder if they were invaders or friendly terrestrials. Then one of them spoke, Mr extravagant as Fiona dubbed him.

_**At the news station.**_

"Greetings people of Earth." Zarbon spoke as clearly as his seductive, Australian accent would let him and the Ginyu Force, and Dodoria, snickered behind him. That was the corniest line in history and they all knew that Zarbon had been dying to say it. He gave them a quick glare and they became silent. "I am Zarbon, high commander and second in command to your new master, Lord Frieza. He is not here at present, but he will be here after your planets leaders agree to meet with him. He is rarely so polite as to meet with anyone so I wouldn't pass him up on this offer."

"…we know _he_ wouldn't." Ginyu whispered to his men and they all chuckled with him. Zarbon gave them another silencing stare and smiled back to the camera.

"My Lord usually sends a few of his men, us, to clear planets as pathetic as this one. It would take me I would say…a day to clear it? Maybe less if I _tried_. But he is willing to let you live your unimportant existences if you comply with his request, which I will now make known to you."

"Has he planed this speech? He sounds like he has practiced it." Burter whispered into Ginyu's ear and Ginyu had a reply.

"He did, in front of his mirror while he brushed his hair and manicured his 'pretty boy' nails." They all snickered again and Zarbon span round and smacked Dodoria.

"Hey! What did I do?"

"I heard you laughing with them! Can't you see how important this is?"

"Just get it over with will you."

"Be silent and I will!" they were quiet and Zarbon turned back to the live camera. "Lord and master Frieza recruits his men from all over the universe, as you can see from the many variety of beings stood before you. He will spare your planet if you agree to let him recruit 8 of your people to join his cause. Out of what? 6 or so billion, eight can hardly be anything to a species like you right? 8 less lives, who will not die, to let the other 6 or so billion to survive is a fair trade. One that will not be offered again. And if you refuse, then of course your planet, your _entire_ planet, will be consumed in our fury and cleared. It is up to you, comply and live, or don't comply, and die."

"Oo, he even rhymed." Recoome giggled as the others joined in. but Zarbon wasn't deterred this time.

"We know that there are eight major regions, countries on this planet. In each, my lord will randomly select an area, then a town, and then a school and the children will fight until my master is satisfied with them. And the winner will become a recruit. But be warned, the fights may be to the death. Or they may not be. It depends on how long you keep my lord waiting. It is your choice humans. Gather your eight main leaders in one place and we will arrive. Oh, don't worry; we will know if you are in one place. Farewell humans. I do hope you make the _wise_ decision." With that Zarbon turned gracefully and swept his long, blue cape behind him, the Ginyu force all struggling not to laugh as they walked behind him, flying and returning to the mother ship that loomed, invisible in Earth's atmosphere.

_**Back in the classroom**_

The screen went blank and everyone was perfectly silent. Other than Fiona that was.

"Wow…"

"Wow? What do you mean wow?" Jenny spat across to Fiona, getting her attention. "That guy just said that a monster wants to kidnap 8 of us kids from around the world, take us to outer space, train us into killers, and you say wow? How sick are you!"

"Sick enough to hope they come here." Fiona's calm face smirked slightly and she turned to her teacher. "Miss? Is this now a state of national emergency?"

"y yes F Fiona."

"Then, shouldn't we all go home?"

"Yes! Immediately!" the entire class, including one frantic teacher, got to their feet and joined in the stampede in the hallway and out to the car park. Leaving the school as fast as they could. Fiona however didn't run, she walked casually and had a calm smile on her face. It wasn't that she was happy that aliens were invading the planet and trying to kidnap 8 kids. But, she didn't worry too much about it. I mean, the world leaders wouldn't put up with that. "No way."

"NO WAY!" The president of the USA thumped his fists on the table of his oval office, seething at the German president.

"But you have to think about that as an option. I do not wish for one of my people to be taken to an alien boot camp either, but think of the alternative."

"No, the president of the United states is right. We can not stand by and let 8 of our children be taken and turned into killers! It is barbaric and the UK will have nothing to do with it! We will fight this outer space dictator with all we have!"

"I am with him!" the Japanese president added, siding with the British prime minister. "Together we can stop this madness and stand up to this new threat!"

"But think of the bigger picture here, I hate to be the one to say it, especially with the past that my country will forever hold in our past, but the lives of 8 over 6 billion is nothing compared to the total annihilation of our entire race!" the German president was about to continue, but the Canadian prime minister stood tall, getting everyone's attention.

"But you heard that strange green haired humanoid. This 'Master Frieza' will select an area, then a school and make the children fight, possibly to the death, as a test! So more than 8 lives are on the line, the lives those who may die in the process are on the line too. And if the winner, after all that, doesn't meet up to what this monster wants, they may also die too." They were all silent. No matter what the route they took, people would die. Either few, or all. None of the satellites or high tek telescopes could see any ships other than the brief moment it had dispersed and collected their 'troops'. From the images they had, the mother ship was larger than the entire planet, had massive weapons covering the ship's hull and no weak points as of yet. Not even the pentagon or MA6 could find a weak point or point of entrance/exit. They were at a loss and didn't know what do. They had gathered immediately after the live broadcast and were still in a heated discussion about what to do. Germany, Russia, France and Italy, might not be for letting 'Frieza' do as he pleased, but they weren't dismissing the idea either. However, Britain, USA, Japan and Canada were dead against it and were frantically trying to find an alternative.

"We could always ask him if he wanted to recruit from our armies. 8 of our trained men would be better than 8, innocent children. And I am sure we could find _more_ than 8 volunteers to go, with the stakes being what they are." Italy spoke up for the first time since they arrived. Everyone considered this and couldn't see any other option. They would have to try and 'bargain' with the tyrant and hope he is as generous as he was with his request to meet first, kidnap later, with this proposal. But it seems that they would have less time to think it over than they thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen of earth, I introduce to you, my lord and liege, Master Frieza." Dodoria announced as he incinerated the protective oval entrance, along with all the body guards in the room. All of the planet's most powerful people, shuddered as they saw their first glimpse of an alien, face to face. Of course Dodoria was soon replaced by the 'green haired humanoid' and then something that none of them had ever seen before. It floated off the ground and seemed to hover gracefully. It was a black like pod, open at the top with a being sat comfortably in it, his pink tail lazily draped over the edge. His legs were not visible from the pod, but from his waist upwards were. He had a white belt like rim around his waist, orange stomach plate, deep purple chest armour, orange segmented shoulder blades to match his stomach piece and a white helmet that was mostly made up from the same deep purple of his armour and had two, large black spikes coming out if either side. It shined in the light like a jewel as the pod brought him further into the room, constantly guarded by his two men. As he drew closer, the world leaders saw more of his devilish features. He had ivory white skin, pink face markings that ran from his large, hypnotic eyes, down his outer face and outer cheeks to his jaw line. His lips were a dark purple and were curled into a mighty, confident smirk. His piercing red eyes scanned the room and only centred forward again once he had counted eight humans in the room.

"I am your new master. Frieza." His voice suited his form, just as deadly, just as sinister and demanded fear. It was not deep like you would expect, but croaky and polite, even though he could kill every person in the room, and they all knew it. "You will address me as master, my lord, your highness as I am also a prince, or my liege. Anything different will be punished with severe pain, and probably death. But let us move away from death and onto life, shall we?" the pod seated down in the centre of the oval office and all the eight humans were huddled against the opposite wall from the aliens, all shaking at least slightly. "I take it that you all wish to live?"

"Yes my lord." The German president answered, not daring to be rude.

"Good. You are not as stupid as I was told." Frieza leaned to one side and rested his chin on his knuckles still smirking. "I have never come across your kind before. Unlike everyone else in the universe, you reside still on only one planet. Yet I have seen that you are capable of space travel. Odd, but different all the same." he looked them over a few times to take in their forms. "You look a lot like the Saiyans. Minus the tail and putrid stench. Not to mention, you seem to cut your hair and shape your eye brows." He looked them over again and seemed, disappointed as his scouter fed him their energy levels. "Such a pity. Only level 2 at the most. And that is a collective strength. I wonder if it was a mistake letting them live Zarbon. I was told they had potential." He turned to his taller guards and sighed.

"If you wish it, my liege, I could begin purging?"

"Not yet. I still want my recruits." He looked at their power readings again and looked almost bored. "Even if they end up only being slaves…"

"M my lord." The Italian president forced through his lips.

"Yes human?" Frieza turned to the tallest human male; he had grey hair from old age, tanned skin, a large stomach, large hands and small feet. His face was twisted into an angry scowl. Frieza didn't like this.

"We will not." he began but Frieza didn't like the tone of his voice.

"I hope you are not about to put your life in danger by being rude, are you? And I do _not_ except resistance in any form. Think again before you continue, human." Frieza watched as the human shuddered back and got his breath. "I hope the rest of your kind are not as spineless as you are." Then both the Canadian and the British prime minister stood forward, but with more focused faces than angry or scared.

"Your highness, we have a proposition for you."

"Oh you do? I am listening human." Frieza looked this human over. He was tallish, had brown hair, peach skin and a few wrinkles. The woman stood next to him had long blonde hair in a plat behind her, was deathly skinny and had peach, but darker skin. The woman spoke.

"I am the representative of a country called Canada. The man stood next to me is the representative of Britain. We would like to suggest that you take willing, trained army or militant volunteers instead of our children."

"How old are they?"

"The youngest would be around 18 and the oldest around 60, 65 at most."

"That is too old. No, I want children. I want children in their teen years so that I can mould them into perfect warriors. And if they do not perform well in battle, then they will still be useful slaves on my ship. So I can not acquiesce to your request."

"But they are children! You can't tell me that you have no problem making children see and cause blood shed! To make them kill at a young age is wrong and."

"**And I will do as I please!**" Frieza's voice hadn't risen, but it had taken a deeper, more deadly tone and it made everyone, even his men, shudder momentarily. His smirking face had changed into a dangerous scowl that made the human leaders back off and cower against the wall. He simply stared at them for a moment, returned to smirking and the pod lifted up. It turned round and he began to leave the way he came. But as he began to leave, the Canadian woman, who at this point was tearing, whimpered and spoke.

"You mustn't…"

"My dear human. I do not do things because I must or I mustn't." the pod stopped and he turned to look her dead in the eye. "I do them…because I can." He chuckled evilly while Zarbon and Dodoria escorted him from the building. They began to ascend upwards and Frieza pressed the side com link button on his scouter.

"Burter?"

"Yes my lord, I am here."

"We are returning. Opened the docking bay as our signals become into the 5 mile range."

"Yes my lord. Over and out." He switched the com link and turned to Zarbon who was flying next to him.

"Zarbon."

"Yes master?"

"We will begin recruiting tomorrow in this country. What is it called?"

"UZA I think."

"Then we shall start here tomorrow. Then move around the planet and I will randomly choose where we shall go."

"Luck of the draw sire?"

"Indeed." They entered the ship and Frieza quickly left his men with their orders and retired to his ready room. After locking the door, he calmly opened his cooling draw and pulled out a bottle of fine red wine and a wine glass the size of a small fish bowl. He poured himself a glass and sipped it slowly, swirling the taste over his tongue. "Sweet, just the way I like it." he took another sip and looked to his right. Out the window he could clearly see the small, backwater planet that he could either purge and destroy, or purge and sell. He was leaning towards sell as it had a large carbon dioxide count in the atmosphere and plenty of oxygen too. So he had twice as much a range on buyers if he wanted to sell it. Although it might be hard for him since the Milky Way galaxy had been announced a 'preserved zone of beauty and study'. But he would get past that by putting his claim on it. No one, not even the intergalactic council would dare challenge him on matters such as ownership of a planet. Even after being sold.

He sighed and sipped his wine again. _Humans are so rude. And weak. Not at all worth all this trouble. But, if I get warriors from it them I do not care. Besides._ He smirked and took another sip. _It makes my day to see them squirm in my presence. _His eyes closed as he was finally alone to think to himself without his crew or men asking for orders.

_I should have more time like this. Alone to think. I wonder what my father does? He has just as big an empire as I do, and yet he is always off with some exotic whore from his harem and concubine market. Always having the time of his life. I do believe that Cooler has the same fun. Yet, why can I only find time to conquer and rule, get stronger and be victorious, and have absolutely no free time what so ever? Other than rare times like this. _

He took another long sip of his wine, growling at his predicament. _Oh father._ _Have a friend, he says. Cooler has friends, he says. They entertain him. Cooler is a two faced bastard that can manipulate women and people to do what ever he wants and kiss his ass. But not me. I don't fall for it. Have a friend? What ever for? They only betray you and jump in the sack with your older brother! …Elena _

He remorsefully thought back to a woman from his past. Even today she haunts him and his thoughts. She was why he turned so cold. So evil and obsessed with hurting anyone who even dared to cross him. He had never been the same. Not after what she did…the truest betrayal. **"Fucking whore!"** he threw his almost empty glass to the other side of the room and seethed, panting furiously as he watched the glass shatter into thousands of shards. He sank back into his chair and rubbed his temples. "Why do you still haunt me so?..." he got no answer from the woman not present.

In the end, he decided that _this_ was probably the reason he didn't have free time. Because every time he tried to unwind or relax, there she was. In his mind and clouding his thoughts.

Finally, he gave up on relaxing and returned his wine bottle to his cooling draw, locked and left his ready room and retired to his Bed chamber. Feeling that maybe sleep might remove the throbbing headache that stress had now endured.

_**On Earth. **_

Fiona had walked straight home the day before, said nothing to her parents, locked the door and laid on her bed all night. She slept eventually, but couldn't stop thinking about her life, her ex-friends and how betrayed she felt. All she ever did was be a loyal friend and this is how she was repaid. Being disowned and discarded. Well, she didn't need them! She didn't need anyone and could get along relying on one person.

"Me."

No one else could be trusted in her view. Not even her parents as she had heard them talk about getting her to see a head doctor about her…obsession. _What the hell is wrong with everyone? Just because I am willing to use violence to defend myself, I am a monster! And my parents think I am twisted. Humph. I am not gone in the head. I am NOT crazy! _She turned over onto her side and tried to sleep. But nope, her thoughts wouldn't let her. _I am not crazy…I'm just…different. That's all. What ever happened to being an individual and not a drone? What ever happened to be a Shepard not a sheep? What ever happened to be your own person? I guess that went out the window when being yourself scares the ones around you, scares the ones you care about. Even my mother gets wigged out when I talk about my fights at Karate. I guess I should have gone tonight, but they went out so I didn't have anyone to take me there. Thanks mom, thanks dad. Now I have to lay here, while my thoughts keep me awake. If I had gone to Karate, I would have worked out all my stress and would have been too exhausted to do anything but sleep…I guess it's my own fault though. I am the scary one after all. It's all my fault that Jack molests Jen and the other girls, it's all my fault that they don't understand me. I guess what people don't understand, they fear. Even if it happens to be a 15 year old British girl in the countryside. Far from the city and actual excitement. I wish I could get away from here and see the world, see and have those adventures that I have been dreaming off. Wait, the city…_ Fiona finally turned a full circle to her thoughts before she left her school, finally setting in this time.

_Those alien people want to take 8 kids, one from each country. The world government wouldn't allow that, would they? They would stop them right?...those poor kids…I hope they don't take toddlers. Or babies. They said kids so they will be going to take little toddlers, infants. And make them fight? That doesn't sound right. They can't get toddlers to fight…unless he meant older kids. Like…eep! _

Her eyes shot open as she realised that, she could after all be at threat. She was 15, a young adult, but still a child. But that couldn't be right, could it? _They said children, that would mean people my age would it? _She sighed, grateful that she was finally growing tired. _Oh well. It's the weekend now, so no school here for me. I guess people in this country are safe for about 2 days. But what about people in the east? Don't they have a time zone difference? Oh well. I guess that this is nothing like I first thought. I mean, not only will the world leaders stop them, like always, but no one would willingly go, would they? Not kids anyway. And what am I getting worked up about? Nothing ever happens here. Not near me anyway. At least…sleep… _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

That morning Fiona awoke to a thud on her bed. She groaned and sat up, scowl on her face from being woken up so early.

"Mom? What are you doing?"

"We are packing now, while we can." The thud had been the large family suitcase that Fiona usually used and was being filled with the contents of her room.

"Why are we packing?"

"I thought the school made their classes watch the live broadcast yesterday? The aliens have started their abductions. Japan was hit this morning at a private school. The ones where the kids live at the school. They swooped right down, forced the poor children to kill each other until only the winner remained."

"Then what?" her mother stopped her packing frenzy and looked wearily at the suitcase.

"Then the 'winner' took their own life so that they wouldn't have to go with them. Those monsters!" she threw her daughters clothes in the bag, sealed it and took it downstairs, minus the clothes that Fiona would wear today.

"Darn…" she slowly got out of bed and ignored her pile of clothes for now. Her room was so bare from everything being striped from her walls and wardrobes. It was so empty now, just how she felt.

Fiona washed her face and brushed her teeth, showered and dressed into her clothes. She wore loose black jeans that hugged her hips, a slim purple polo neck with long sleeves and her favourite necklace. As she never took it off. She brushed her long chestnut hair back into a pigtail and began her search for her mother. She needed more information. She finally found her mother in the kitchen, crying whilst washing the dishes.

"Mom? Are you ok?"

"OHHH!" she whimpered and tears ran down her cheeks, but her father was already there and comforting her by rubbing her back.

"Your mother is upset because we just heard over the radio…the new emergency announcements. We are to remain in our homes and stay where we are. Japan was blasted into shards a few moments ago and took China with it."

"Oh god…" Fiona sat down with the news for two major countries being wiped out. "How?"

"The ship opened fire on Earth, blasting Japan. The head monster then sent a message over the radio saying that that was the punishment for denying him what he wanted and that if the 'winning child' took his life again, that their country would be annihilated too…"

"How old were they?"

"how old were who honey?" her mother finally turned round, her face still red from crying."

"Don't call me honey." She said off instinct and habit. "But I meant the kids he tested, how old were they? Were they from an infant school, no they would kill themselves if they were…what kind of a school were they from?"

"Fiona." Her father started. He never used her real name unless he was about to say something very, very serious. "The boy was 15, they are targeting your kind of schools. They want teens."

"Like me…"

"That is why I wanted to get us ready to leave sweetie. So that I can keep you safe. You may not be the most innocent of children but damn it! You are still my baby!"

"Not…the most…innocent?"

"We have to go somewhere!" her mother turned to her father, ignoring the blank, hurt expression on her daughter's face.

"Not the most…innocent?"

"We can't. We have to stay in our homes, that is what the announcement said."

"Not the most innocent?"

"We can't just stay here!"

"**Not the most innocent!"** Fiona shot up from the table and slammed her fist on the table to get her squabbling parents attention. "**I am not the most innocent am I? Well, I have had enough of this. I have this shit from school, and now I have it here. I thought that, being my parents and all, that you might not hold the fact that I am not a 'modal' kid against me. But I guess I was wrong wasn't I?" **she spat, leaving the kitchen all together and getting her rucksack. Her parents were still in shock from being shouted at when she returned, her bag full of her clothing, toiletries and soon food. She emptied the contents of the cupboards and fridge into her large backpack and shoved a few bottles of water in there too. It wasn't until she put her shoes on that her parents came back to reality and realised what she was doing.

"Fiona! Don't even think about."

"**Shut up! I am SICK and TIRED of putting up with this. I am leaving and don't worry. You might, if I feel like it, see me again when I have calmed down."**

"Young lady you are not even going to-"

"**Good bye!"** Fiona stormed out of the house and down the street. Her parents tried to catch her, until she pulled out her prised ivory white dragon dagger, that her grandfather had sent her for her last birthday. **"Try to come near me again and you will no longer have a way for you to conceive a replacement for me. Got it!" **too shocked that Fiona had pulled a knife out on them, they backed off and let her leave, hoping that she would return to her senses soon…

"Damn parents!" Fiona had left the place she once called home and was now at a hotel in the outskirts of town. "Excuse me please." A large, jolly sized man with a huge goofy smile, leaned over the counter and beamed at her.

"Yes young miss? Can I help you?"

"I would like a room please. I have the money for it."

"Ok, where are your parents?"

"They erm, are staying in another room to me. They haven't booked in yet but will be around soon. They are in town on business."

"Ok, well let me see. Since you are paying, I will get you a nice room for half the price. How's that sound princess?"

"Very nice thank you. And don't call me princess."

"Sure thing kiddo. Follow me." he proved to be the same shape as saint Nick as he opened a side door and walked around the counter. He had a plastic rectangle in his hand with a small yellow key hanging from it. He headed past the reception and up the stairs. This was a very god hotel that mostly handled with campers and scouts. But did accommodate for families too. The man led her to the top level and to a red corridor. "Here we are young one. This will be your room and here is your key." He passed it to her and pointed to a white door with a devil drawn on it. "See this Satan carving? Each door has a different tale behind it. This one tells of a white devil that came from hell himself, brought fire and brimstone with him and scorched the Earth itself."

"Then what happened?" she put her bag down and leaned against the wall, listening intently.

"Well he ruled the planet without question, until he met a young girl, about your age actually, and he fell madly in love with her. but she was so scared of him, that she didn't dare do anything but what he wanted. So when he demanded that she marry him, she did so."

"What? But didn't she stand up for herself!"

"No, for you see, if she had then all of her people would have died. And not fighting, was the braver thing to do, to sacrifice her happiness for the lives of her people." He pushed the door open and led her inside. He was going to tell her about the facilities, but she wanted to know more.

"What happened to her?"

"You wish to know more?"

"Yes please!"

"I will tell you more about her fate, tomorrow. Until then, you have a radio next to your bed, the shower is down the hall with a frog on it in a sink, the cafeteria is with the lounge on the 3rd level, we are on the 6th at present. If you need anything I am at the reception. If I am not there, my wife will be and she will help you with whatever you need. I hope you enjoy your stay and don't worry about the cost. You are under 18 yes?"

"Yeah, 15."

"I thought so. Under 18's go free."

"Really! Wow thanks."

"No problem. Just…"

"Just what?" his smile grew teary and he turned to leave.

"Stay safe young one. Stay safe." He closed the door and a single, silent tear ran down her cheek. _What a lovely man. He wasn't scared of me. I wonder if he is Santa under all that. He is nice and kind enough to be. Wow look at this room! _

The walls were like the door, bright, pure white and even had little devils and demons stencilled in black on the walls every now and then. The bed was a huge single; there was a white, wooden bed side chest of draws and a white lamp with a white lamp shade on it. The floor was covered in a shag white carpet and was also white, there was a long, wooden (white) wardrobe against the left wall and she even had a window view.

She dumped her bag next to the bed and ran to the window. She pulled the white curtains open and was taken back by the view. Fiona could see the vast, lush countryside that was her home. She could even see her house from here…

She shuck it off and returned to her bag. She put her clothes in the wardrobe, her food and drink in a hidden fridge in the wardrobe bottom, her bag under her bed, her night clothes under her pillow and her school things in her chest of draws. She did intend on going to school and didn't intend on going home before then.

Finally unpacked, she slummed on the fluffy bed and closed her eyes.

_What a day. First I fond out that the aliens want kids my age, China and Japan have been blown up, then argue with my parents and here I am. Free at last. I know this wont last, but it's better than the alternative. Maybe here I can relax and de-stress before I have to go home. Grrr! No more thought of home! I want to have fun? Then what am I doing here? _Fiona jumped from the bed and shoved her wallet into her pocket, grabbed her keys, locked her window and door, left for the bottom floor and waved to the nice man at the reception.

"Excuse me? I just wanted to say that that is a lovely room and thank you for helping me out."

"Any time young one."

"Please don't call me young one. My name is Fiona."

"Alright Fiona. Are you off out?"

"Yep."

"To find your parents?"

"Erm...yeah I am. I will be back around 6ish if I cant find them. okay?"

"Alright young, I mean Fiona. Have fun."

"I will, thanks!" she waved off and left through the front door.

It was a Saturday, she had a thousand pounds to last her as long as possible (she wasn't a big spender and had saved her Christmas and birthday money since she was 6), had free range of the town and could do as she liked. This was new, normally she just did anything she wanted in her house, but now she had a whole town to have rain over. This was going to be fun!

First she ran to the arcade. People her age were always going on about how much fun you could have at the arcade and she wanted to see what it was all about. But she found it to be more of a social area than amusement centre, so she moved on. Next she went to the main shops, she bought something she had always wanted, a diary and a padlock for her new self present, and a padlock for her door once she had to return home. Then, pleased that they were both in a sale and only cost her £2.50, she moved deeper into the urban part of town and into the city. There she had to catch a bus, and went to the cinema. With panic, people had stopped running the city places as much as they had all fled that morning. So the cinema was not only free form guards, but all the movies were still on reels and ready to go. So she helped herself to the unguarded but fresh popcorn, figured out how to set up a reel and sat in a full screen room, by herself. She sat in the very best seat in the centre of the room and firstly watched War of the worlds, which she found ok, but not her kind of thing, then an old reel of Troy, excellent, and finished off with the new Fantastic Four movie. She realised that it must be getting late from the protesting growling of her stomach and left to find a bus. Luckily there was just one left and she hopped onboard, headed back and entered the hotel at the very second the clock chimed 6.

"I'm back."

"I see you are. Find your folks?"

"Yeah, they had to go shopping for my birthday; it's the day after tomorrow you know."

"Really? Well, will you still be here for me to wish you a happy birthday?"

"Yep and thanks. But you don't have to."

"Oh I do. It isn't everyday you have a birthday."

"Thanks and." She was interrupted by her stomach growling loudly. "Oops. I haven't eaten since this morning. And that was a small tub of popcorn…"

"Well, let's get some food down you."

"Oh, that's ok. I have my own food in my room that will spoil if I don't eat it. But thanks anyway."

"See you tomorrow Fiona!"

"Bye!" she skipped up all 6 flights of stairs and unlocked her room, proceeding to skip into her bedroom, locking the door and falling limp on the bed. "Now that was a hell of a lot better!"

"Now that was a hell of a lot better!" The Ice-jin prince cooed at the victorious student. After being _more_ than pissed of about the Japan incident, and furthermore blowing it up, they landed in the US to a weekend fight school and were pleased to know that the selected school's 'recruits' already had a basic understanding of combat. They were all either boxers in training, marines in training, cage scrappers in training, weapon specialists in training, Ninjitsu masters in training or dabbled in everything. So when a 17 year old cage fighter beat the brains out of his last living peer under pain of death, Frieza was very pleased. "Much better. What is your name human?"

"D Derrick s sire." He stuttered tearing from the blood that still dripped from his shaking hands. The last person he had just killed had been his brother…

"Well Derrick, welcome to my army. You have shown that you posse potential if you are willing to train under more qualified and skilled trainers than this planet could ever hope of producing. And you will clear planets, kill certain targets and many more mercenary and assassin jobs along those lines."

"Why…"

"Because I want you to. I am your master now, and you will do whatever I tell you to."

"Why…"

"Why?" Frieza saw that the boy wasn't even registering what Frieza was saying. He was too busy looking around at his lost comrades in training and the blood that still damped his fingers, still dripped from his face and chest and caked his clothes. "Boy! Look at me when I am talking to you!" Frieza jumped out of his pod, brought his almighty foot round and slammed it into the side of the boy's head, severing the limb from the rest of his body. "Oh well, he was too weak anyway. Only level 3 at his best." He incinerated the blood from his foot and returned to his pod. "Zarbon, what is the next country for our recruitment trip?" Zarbon flicked his long, luscious plat behind him and pulled forward a small list. He crossed UZA from his list and looking to the next one.

"Somewhere called Germanie."

"Why do we keep dotting from one part of this planet to the other?"

"My lord, if we went in order of 'from one country to the next', they would be able to determine our movements and our next target."

"Very well, just tell Burter to beam us there so we can get this over with. My morning was already a waste in two ways. My day is half over and I hope to get through two more countries before retiring."

"Yes my liege. Dodoria!" Zarbon kicked Dodoria and the little pink worrier rubbed his aching ass.

"Yes ZARBON! Burter?"

"Yes Dodoria? You ready to go to the next place on the list?"

"Yes, and download the language to the scouters. You know how upset master Frieza was when he tried to talk to the Japanese kids this morning and they couldn't understand him, and vice versa."

"Will do, downloading now. There, and here you go." Within a second, all three creatures of destruction were transported to another point in the world, Germany or Germanie from Zarbon's list.

"Sire, we are here. Shall we start?"

"Yes, I am already growing impatient with these humans. Do they not know what is good for them!"

"Obviously not. here we are. It seams that they are not here today. I told you now was a bad time to start the recruiting. Humans don't study on weekends."

"I don't care. Find me a group of teens and let us be done with this!"

"Yes my liege!" Zarbon kicked Dodoria as a sign to start scanning for large groups of teens. Dodoria, now with a very sore butt, found a large area where lost of teens were.

"My lord. It seems there are, 2000 teens in one place, at some sort of festival with loud music."

"Then take me there."

_**Back at the hotel in England. **_

Fiona smiled goofily and had eaten a huge meal of ham salad and cheese and biscuits. Her stomach full and her hunger fed, she turned to the bed side table and switched on the radio, thinking that some music may be just the ticket to making her even mellower. She flipped the switch and a loud emergency announcement cued on perfect timing.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. This is the emergency announcement update channel with the latest news. I am Mark Mishawaka and here I am, sat in a helicopter over what used to be Japan and not even the debris of China can be seen from here. Only dust and discoloured water is what remained of the two, mighty countries that used to thrive here. Over to you Joe."_

"_Joe here, I am stood at the bloody mess in USA Ohio at what was a martial arts Saturday session and boy. The amount of blood left even after the body bag clean up is still indescribable and gut wrenching. To see it is to want to scream and even now I am close to tears. Over to you Sue."_

"_This is Sue and I am in Germany Hamburg here. The amount of blood here is even more devastating than in Ohio and detectives still, can not give us a total body count. Here was a rock concert with the worlds greatest performing for charity and the alien menaces landed here, on the stage and carried out their own tournament. No one survived and after 2 hours of straight blood shed, no one is left. From the live cameras at the time, we had to stop showing as the graphic violence was too severe for public viewing. But from the recordings, these creatures are murdering bastards and merciless. I apologise for my choice of language, but it is the best way that anyone who had to see the scene unfold, see the piles of dead carcases right now, can describe it. Over to you Steve."_

"_This is Steve and I am stood in Italy Rome. To say how well known this part of the world is, not one of the vacationing teens on a school educational retreat are alive as just as they entered the country, the dictators from outer space, forced them to take each other's lives in the most gruelling, gut churning display of evil I have ever had to watch. I saw the footage just before I came to report to you here, and I can only send out my deepest sympathies for the families back in the UK, that will not be welcoming their children this afternoon. None of the children survived and none of them were taken to the alien ship. _

_May I say, that even after the blood curdling experiences that the children of the world have been subjected to, none of them have gone willingly with the tyrant who calls himself, Lord Frieza. Two took their lives; two were killed in cold blood. Our sympathies are with you. Steve out." _

That was it, she could take no more. She turned the radio off and tears were still flowing down her cheeks. Even she, with the hard heart she had from time to time, felt outrageously devastated by what she had just heard. There were 2000 people at that rock concert, or so the news said there would be a few days before, a group of kids which is usually 50 if it was for educational purposes, a Saturday session which could be about, 20, and two countries with over a billion each. So billions of people had died, in one day alone. And tomorrow was just around the corner. They said 8 kids from 8 countries. Only 4 countries have been 'tested' and that left, UK, Russia, Canada and France. Four countries, in one day. Two countries destroyed in one day. So many lives…taken in one day. It was a curdling thought to say the least. To say that while she had been having the time of her life, people had been suffering and dying all around the world. It made her life seem, bearable. Happy in fact. But still, she wouldn't go back. If the UK was destroyed tomorrow, she still wouldn't go back. At least in her last moments, she would be free.

Fiona went to the bathroom and washed her face, splashing the cool liquid on her face and tried to wash away the red tinge to her cheeks, the puffy look to her eyes and the red blood shot visible in her eye whites. She stammered back, ready for bed when she saw that nice reception man, crying his heart out in the hall. He was holding a large woman, smaller than him and looked to be crying even worse than he was. she ran to them and saw them turn to face her.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"W why were you c crying?" the woman whimpered.

"I…heard the emergency announcement over the news…so many deaths…"

"Fiona. Our son was on that educational visit to Rome. He killed his own sister to live. He was then killed by his best friend. We got the news personally just now."

"I am so sorry."

"The fact that you have been affected by the death, before you know who he was, is touching enough. Mary, go to our room. I will meet you there in a few moments." The woman now known as Mary nodded, and sniffled to herself and out of sight. "Fiona. I think that maybe now I should tell you the rest of that story, the white devil and the fair beauty."

"I hardly think that."

"I will be leaving to identify my son and daughter with my wife tomorrow…I want to tell you now." He sniffled and walked her back to her room.

"Ok…I am so sorry."

"I know child. I wish to tell you this story, as it was the last story I told my own children before they left…"

"Come in." she unlocked the door and they walked in. the jolly, aged man sat on the bed and Fiona sat next to him.

"A long time ago there was a young girl called Samena."

"I thought you said that you were going to tell me the rest of the white devil story?"

"I am, but the true version. Not the shortened one I tell customers briefly. There was a girl called Samena. She was fair and beautiful. She lived in a village with her people, they were called Macxins. They raised the girl as her parents had disowned her, for being touched by evil at birth."

"Touched by evil?"

"It means that she had a pure soul, but was capable of great, and unspeakable deeds if she so wished. She was touched by evil, in giving her the same ability to kill and be ruthless. But she wasn't. she was the kindest creature to walk the planet, and the most divine. The villagers prided how they had raised the cursed child and didn't believe that she had been cursed at all, as she was kinder and gentler than any of their people. They worshiped the grown she walked on, even though she would tell them not to. Then the White Devil came. He, ruler of the most dark, evil forces in the world, drove his armies from hell and to the surface. You see, there is hell and heaven, but Earth is in the middle. So to conquer Heaven, he had to go through Earth and that is what he did. The White devil and his minions erupted through their underground volcanoes, brought brimstone, larva and magma to the Earth's ground, scorching and burning it forever. The people who lived on Earth ran and hid in the mountain sides, but fair Samena did not hide. She left the villagers and confronted the white devil. 'who are you?' he said. 'I am Samena and I have come to ask you why you punish our lands so'. 'To get to heaven and have what I truly want, an angle to be my queen forever'. Samena thought hard and made the wrong move. You see, to stop men from neighbouring villages to try to take her for her beauty, she wore a long hooded cloak. But she removed the cloak and the White Devil saw how beautiful she truly was."

"Did he try to take her for his wife?"

"Yes, he did. He told her that if she truly cared for the Earth, and all the people on it, that she would be his wife and go back with him to hell."

"And she went?"

"Yes. She sacrificed herself and her own life happiness, to save her people in thanks for what they had don for her. to make sure that all the innocent people on the planet would live and be happy."

"What happened after that?"

"No one knows what happened after that, other than that the White Devil made her his queen, wife and made her have lots of his children. They are the demons that arise and hurt people. Whether they be monsters, alcohol, greed, murder, or cruelty. They are the children of Samena and the White Devil. But, Samena had other children too, that inherited her qualities. Good will, kindness, salvation and retribution. And most of all, bravery. Bravery was born and that is the child that is born in every human child, helping us mere mortals to get through hardships, and that is the child that will help us if anyone like the White Devil came again. because if we were all a little more braver, like Samena, she wouldn't have had to give herself to the Devil, she would have been saved if the people in the mountains were brave enough to stand up for her. but they were not and that is how the story goes. I must go before my wife worries herself too much. I hope that when my cousin gets here, to take over, that you both get along. He will come tomorrow. Good night Fiona."

"Thank you…I am so sorry. And good night."

"Thank you, farewell." He left the room and her life forever. She didn't even know his name.

Fiona crept into bed and stared at the ceiling until she went to sleep. It was harder that night to sleep as she had a very odd dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Dream**_

She was wearing a long white dress; it was thin and almost see-through from the waist downwards. It was lacy and had ribbons curled and spiralling from her upper body. A cloak suddenly wrapped around her and hooded her face. She walked forwards and finally took notice as to where she was. The floor was hot beneath her bare feet, the sky was dark and the clouds were a sooty grey, with red blood seeping through the clouds, and the cracks in the floor. Fiona tip toed along the floor, avoiding cracks and didn't know where she was headed. She just knew that she had a place to be, and that she felt scared, but felt like she had to go on, for someone else.

She finally saw a large, smouldering rock with someone stood on it. He had a large, peachy pink tail that was purple at the very end, about the last fifth. Peachy pink arms and legs, white and orange shin guards, black spandex pants, a white belt, and orange stomach, shoulders and forearm and shin guard plating, purple chest armour, a white and purple helmet with an eye piece, and large, back horns at each side. The skin on his hands, neck and face were a chilling ivory white and his lips were a dark purple. His eyes were a deadly blood red, pink face markings that ran from his large, hypnotic eyes, down his outer face and outer cheeks to his jaw line and worst of all; he was looking right at her. She took a swift step back, only for him to jump from the rock, and land right in front of her.

"_Who are you my dear?"_

"_I, I am Fiona. Wh who are you?"_

"_I am the White Devil. I have come to purge this world and conquer the universe."_

"_Isn't there anything else that you want?"_ The creature seemed to pause and think, but he came up with an answer.

"_I want someone, someone I can trust, to be my Queen forever and rule by my side. But this I can not find here. If I could, I would spare this planet..." _Finally seeing what she had to do, she pulled the cloak away from her and revealed herself._ "My dear! You are enchanting!" _

"_I will go with you if you promise to never, ever come back. And leave this planet like you found it."_

"_I promise, come." _He reached out with his hand and Fiona took it. He pulled her into his arms tightly and she felt herself being lifted above the Earth and into the clouds themselves. _"Now my Queen, look, the Earth has been restored." _She looked down and saw the planet just as it should be, perfect. _"Now for you to seal this bargain." _He reached around her head and pulled her face towards his. His lips smashed against hers and his tongue slithered into her mouth. Raping her of her first kiss...

"AAAAAA!" Fiona screamed and shot up in her bed. She had to wait a moment to catch her breath, but managed to. she looked over to the over side of the room, and even in the dim light, she could see her large Sapphire blue eyes misty with tears, her long chestnut brown hair wet and stuck to her sweat, and her skin just as ghostly white as usual.

She sighed and looked to her clock; it was morning and was still early, only 7am. She didn't feel like getting up today, not after that radio announcement…

_**On Frieza's ship**_

"AAAAAA!" Frieza jumped out of bed and fell to the floor. "God damn it." he straightened up and just got back into bed. _Why do I keep thinking of her? Elena…Wait! That wasn't Elena! I don't know who that was! Elena had short pink hair, tall as hell, small breasts, bright peachy pink skin, brighter than mine, and big yellow eyes. Not to mention the tail. But, that woman had long chestnut, maybe brown hair, short as…me, large breasts, white skin…like me, big blue eyes and no tail. That wasn't Elena. But I don't remember her from anywhere. I have never met her kind before…she couldn't be Changeling because they all have green hair, long legs and creamy blue skin. _

He got out of bed again, trying to go through the species he knew. _She is obviously not Ice-jin. No tail, no three toes on each foot. She had 5 on each if I remember..._

He pulled his armour on and clipped it in place. _Not Dodoria's kind, that is obvious as she is not a pink blob of fat. No…she is a silky white goddess…who was that woman?_ Frieza finished getting dressed and placed his scouter over his left eye. He opened the com link and found Gynu on the other end.

"Gynu."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Are we ready to leave for…where are we going again?"

"Ruusha my lord. According to Zarbon's list anyway. Then Frank, Canda and UJ."

"Very Well. I will meet you in the transporter room and we will go to the countries in that order."

"As you wish my lord." Frieza opened and locked his chambers, and departed for the transporter room where his two men, Zarbon and Gynu would be waiting. Apparently Dodoria declined on escorting Frieza because he couldn't stand another day of getting his ass kicked, literally, by Zarbon. At the time Frieza had been way too tired to give a damn and assigned Gynu instead. He arrived and his two men were waiting for him.

"Gynu, Zarbon. Let's make this Quick. I have to be back here before my father calls at mid day. We must get at least 3 countries done today."

"Yes master."

"Yes master."

_Darn, they are all the same on this planet. _Frieza had been bored all morning. He had been to Ruusha and they had all slit their own throats to avoid having to kill each other. Fumed, Frieza blasted the country himself and went straight to the next one. After that, Frank was just as bad. The foolish creatures had dared to attack him! So he incinerated them all and took up to the next country. But Canda was just as bad as that. The creatures did as they were told at first, but one of them threw a stone at Frieza. That just pissed him off and Zarbon had to hold him back from biting the kid's head, clean off. Frieza caught his breath, aimed his finger flawlessly and shot a small Ki blast, straight through the chest of the gutsy kid. They fell to the floor and all the other children tried to run for it. Zarbon and Gynu pulled them all back and held them still, one at a time their necks were snapped for their disrespect to Frieza and left there, to rot into the ground. This all happened from 7:20am to 11am. Now Frieza had a few hours to 'kill' and didn't know what to do. Seeming that that last time he just sat and 'thought', he broke something and he really couldn't be doing that again.

So he gave his men the slip at the ship, doubled back and landed on the planet again. He might as well look around for a while. Anything to stop thinking of that treacherous creature Elena. He didn't have his scouter on to avoid tracing, but that meant that he couldn't be sure as to which country he had landed in. He walked around and saw that he wasn't in a major urban area like he had been in all his last 7 previous visits. But this was greener and had only a few tall buildings. This was countryside to his best interpretation. But it did have a town and buildings. While no one was looking, he stole a black hooded coat; like that a holy man would wear, and blended in perfectly. His horns didn't even stick out that much. He was amusing himself by walking right next to the humans in the street without detection, when something slightly smaller than him, bumped straight into him and nearly knocked him over.

"Watch where you are going!"

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. I was just thinking and wham, I walked right into you! Sorry. Hay, I know I'm just a kid, but I'll buy you a drink to make it up to you. What do you say?"

"A…drink?"

"Yeah, I know this cool little café round the corner and the coffee there is awesome. But I love the milkshakes myself."

"Well, I have nothing better to do, why not." Frieza almost did a back flip when he saw just who he was talking to. She was slightly shorter than him, had long chestnut hair, swept back in a long pig tail and a Chi Chi style fringe over her forehead, pale white skin and big blue eyes. It was her, the woman from his dream! But she wasn't wearing the long white dress that he saw her in last night. Today, she wore tight blue hip hugging jeans, a large black spider buckle belt and a short black tank top that showed off her mid section. Frieza couldn't help noticing that she had the outline of a six pack slightly under her skin. It was faint, but he could see it.

"Come on, I'll lead the way." She beamed up at him and took his hand before he knew it.

"I can walk by myself you know."

"I know, but I like to know where people are. Just a silly Karate thing a guess."

"Karate? You are a fighter?" his eyes beamed. So he was right in his assumption, she was stronger than she looks.

"Well…yes, but please don't freak out. Every other person I know who knows about my hobby, kinda wigs out and thinks I am going to Karate chop then at any second. Just because I can. I am not dangerous really. Gosh I wish I hadn't have told you that." she shuffled and looked down slightly.

"Worry not, for you are in the presence of a Master martial artist."

"Really!" Frieza smirked as she beamed up at him with sparkling eyes. "So which martial art do you specialise in?"

"All of them. But I prefer your area of expertise."

"Oh my, I am not an expert. I'm only a red belt." Frieza didn't quiet understand what she meant by that, but he simply nodded like he did.

"Are you saying, that you would lose in battle?"

"That depends on my opponent. And sometimes, belts don't matter. Someone who is twice as good as me in rank, can lose if I want to beat them enough. And I always win." She smiled but then blushed. "That must have sounded so arrogant. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that."

"Have you ever lost a fight?"

"No, but I still shouldn't have-"

"Then I say that you have every reason to boast. I do. I have also never lost in battle. You intrigue me. What is your name my dear?"

"Fiona. And don't call me dear please."

"And why not?" that caught her off guard. No one had ever asked why before.

"I don't like pet names or nick names."

"Why?" Fiona grew quiet and Frieza noticed a flicker of sadness in her eyes, and something deeper that he was having a hard time to read. He leaned closer to her, trying to get a better look at what she was feeling. "Fiona?"

"It's nothing." She turned away, but not in time to hide her watery eyes.

"Bullshit."

"You're not meant to swear! You're a holy man!"

"I am _not_ a holy man! Would a holy man be a martial artist?"

"No…I guess not. Are you a Goth then?"

"No, I am not!"

"Sorry, you're just dressed strange, to say that it is so warm today and you are in a huge coat."

"Never mind. Are we going to go to this café? Or do you wish to hold my hand in the middle of the street all day?" Frieza had to suppress a chuckle as her ghostly white cheeks peaked to a shade of faint pink.

"S Sorry sir. What is your name?"

"Erm," _great, what can I tell her. A name…a name…HA! I have one. _"The white Devil. As my friends in battle call me." his smiled faltered as her blush vanished and her eyes grew wide. "Is there a problem with my name?"

"What! No, no of course not. Say, we are still in the street, holding hands…we should really go. Come on." Frieza growled again as he was dragged around the street corner and into a small corner café. At least she would stop dragging him now. Well, he hoped so anyway.

But she didn't; in fact, she then dragged him into the café and to a table. He sat down at the two person table and rested his head on his free hand. As Fiona had not released his other hand yet.

"You are still holding my hand." He teased, smirked the entire time.

"Hay!" she pulled her hand away and pouted at him. "Stop smirking at me. I was gonna let you go anyway."

"You can see me smirking!" indeed, the hood only hid his eyes upwards. His nose downwards were on view and so, Fiona could see his dark purple lips curled into a smirk.

"Sure can." He looked over to a metal knife and saw his reflection. He relaxed as he saw that he was still undiscovered.

"So you can my dear."

"Don't call me dear."

"You still haven't told me why I can't call you dear."

"No offence, but I would rather not." now back on his ship, if Frieza had asked a question, he would have been told an answer on pain of death. He had to take a deep breath to keep himself from shouting and demanding an answer.

Well, he didn't find staying calm too much of a problem. All he had to do was look into her eyes and all his anger radiated off him and he was calm once more. Her eyes were so beautiful. So large and deep, like bountiful oceans of rare Sapphires, encrusted with a black Jade centre and both gems would glisten at him, full of warmth and life. He had to put his now free hand, that wasn't supporting his chin, on his knee and squeeze himself hard to stop himself from leaning closer to her.

"Since you will not answer me, will you answer another question?"

"I might, if the Question is answerable. Fire away."

"Well, Fiona, how old are you?"

"Erm, I'm a teenager."

"Can you please try to answer my question, please? I am only curious."

"Well…I was always told not to talk to strangers. Which I have already gone against. But I had to make it up to you some how. I was so busy worrying that almost made you kiss the pavement."

"Worrying? About what?"

"About the whole alien invasion thing. So many deaths…"

"Does that alarm you?"

"Yeah! It was a horrible thing to do, to kill innocent people because someone failed to 'meet the lord's expectations' is wrong. I know you must think I am beastly for saying this, but I can kinda understand killing those kids who lost if they competed, and knew what they were getting into. But…if they were innocent, then I just can't understand why. A few kids lost, and two whole countries had to pay for it. I don't understand why…I would just like to know why…" Her eyes started to water but she snapped her eyes shut, clenched her fists and banged them on the table, making Frieza jump. This was not the behaviour he was expecting at the least. But he remained placid to not give anything away. "I am sorry. Recently I have been crying thanks to some Bakas that hurt me. I promised myself that nothing would ever make me cry again. I never want to feel that weak again. I didn't mean to wig out on you there mister Devil."

"That is alright. I understand your confusion. But I greatly respect and admire your need to be strong."

"Thanks. So…erm. You want coffee?"

"That, with a side serving of information. About you. But for now, coffee will be nice."

"I only usually come here on my birthday. Once a year, when my parents can be arsed to leave work that is." She scowled and Frieza had to smile.

"I see you have a fowl relationship with your parents. Something else we have in common."

"I know they mean well, well actually, they don't. I am not a 'modal daughter' so they treat me as such. Inadequate and disrespected." She growled and picked up the menu, scanning over milkshake flavours.

"So, how do they make you feel inadequate?"

"You know how that master Fa, Fre, I can't remember his name."

"Frieza."

"Right, nice memory."

"Thanks. As you were saying?"

"Well!" she slammed the menu down and looked severally pissed off. "News gets out about the first attack, or kidnapping, China and Japan being blown up and that the Lord Frieza person wants to take 15 year olds as recruits. My parents throw a cow and start packing, to where? Where were they gonna go? I mean come on, no country is safe so what exactly did they want to achieve by running away with their tail between their legs? Well, they say that they worry about me getting taken. But then my mother. She says to me, 'that is why I wanted to get us ready to leave _sweetie_. So that I could keep you safe. You may not be the most _innocent _of children but damn it! You are still my _baby_."

"Why would she say, not that innocent? You seem innocent to me."

"Thanks, but my parents and everyone else in this damn place thinks I am some sort of monster! So I packed my things and left. That's right. Now is the time for you to shake your head at me in shame and try to preach me to go back home. I am a run away and am living in a hotel at the edge of town…this is how pathetic I really am…" she rested her forehead against the table and groaned. How could she have just blurted all that to a complete stranger?

"Fiona. You are, from what I have seen, anything but pathetic. I was rude to you when we first met, but you showed me generosity and kindness. You are polite and a courteous young woman. And I do not complement very often. I would not tell you to go back, I would tell you to pack up your things and leave the planet, not the street. (Sigh) but I am not as fond of parents as you might think. I am a lot worse than you by far." Fiona sprang her head up with an evil glint of rage in her eyes.

"And they even have the nerve to come after me and tell me that I am not even going to leave. I didn't let them say the leave part. I just pulled out my Dragon dagger on my dad and said that I would, basically, remove the lower part of his anatomy and castrate the bastard if he even tried to touch me!" Fiona seethed. It took her a few moments to calm down and suddenly felt very awkward. "I bet you think I'm mad now huh? Some loony girl that would pull her knife on her own dad. But I was so mad…"

"You had every right to be. I would have done the deed and not warned him first. But that is me."

"Well, nice to talk to someone who isn't scared of me from the first moment they met me. Are you scared of me?"

"No. I am enjoying your company very much. You are a lot like myself. But, you say that others have been scared of you, and not told you?"

"Let's just say, my parents was the last straw to my leaving."

"Oh? There is more? Please tell me." he reached over the table and placed his hands on hers, making her look up into where his eyes would be.

"Ha, I don't know why I am telling you all of this. I don't even know you. I bet I'm just wasting your time. I am sure you have better things to do than listen to a twisted little girl whine..."

"No, I don't have time for that. But I do have time to listen to a wronged woman tell me about her problems. It would make you feel better if you talked about it. I really wish to know. I am not the kind of person to ask something, if I didn't want to know the answer."_ Besides, this gives me the insight to what makes you tick, and perhaps more answers to why you were in my dream._

"You sure? It may sound kind of stupid."

"I really want to know." he leaned over the table and took hold of her hands, making circles in with his thumbs on the backs of her hands. "Please tell me."

"(Sigh) Well. I am not very sociable. I only had two friends at school. No matter what they did, no matter whether they were right or wrong; I always stood by them and backed them up. So when the school bully goes through puberty, and decides that he is into sexual harassment as his new method of bulling, and picks on my friends, I naturally do something about it. Since the 'friends' in question are spineless cowards and can't stick up for themselves, I stand up for them. (Sigh) The boy, Jack, puts his hands, on one of my 'friends' breasts and well, I do what anyone _should_ do. I pushed the bastard off her and made him kiss the floor." Frieza chuckled and liked her sense of 'retribution'. "But he then got this sick idea, that he could piss me off, and get his hormones 'satisfied' in one go. By increasing his attentions on my 'friend'. Then the 'friend' moves classes to get away from him and blames me for ev-er-ry-thing. In her eyes it is all my fault that Jack constantly gropes her ass and it is my fault that she doesn't do a damn thing to stop him! So then she falls out with me, and has the ordascity to not even tell me about it and turn my only other friend against me."

"Treachery."

"Yeah, I like to call it betrayal though. And when I finally ask them about it, you know what they said? That they are afraid of me. That I have scared them since the moment I met them and that I scare everyone who knows me."

"I hope you punched her."

"Oh believe me, I wanted to."

"What did you do?"

"You want my exact words?"

"Oh, yes please!"

"I said, At least I have the backbone to do something about my problems and not hope for someone else to help me. For someone else to sort out my problems and don't rely on someone else to save me. I can rely on myself and always have. I am a fighter. Then she said the 'everyone is scared of you' part and I like, bit her head off again."

"Please, tell me what you said next." Frieza was rather enjoying this. He had never met someone with the same views as him over weakness. I guess his hopes had been fulfilled. There was someone on this planet with a back bone. And she was the most enchanting sight he had ever seen. Not to mention that he thought she looked even more exquisite when she was angry.

"Well, Macy, the one who said I scare everyone, started getting worried at all the attention I was getting her. So she asked me to calm down 'coz they are looking."

"Did you tell her to balls?"

"I said, let them. I don't care; you are the one without the spine, not me. I scare you? That's a shame, since I am the only one in this place who gave a damn! But if you and Jenny, the one that blames me for everything, want to go off and cower in a corner and let yourselves be abused like that, why should I care? All caring did is got me hurt. So I told her to see if I care and stormed off."

"Yet again you show control where I would have made headless bodies. You have more restraint than I do." He chuckled.

"Thanks. Man, you were right. I feel much better now that I have let some steam off, even though I felt like a bitch for it."

"Why?"

"Well, I have just complained and complained to you. And we've only just met."

"I asked to know."

"I know...I was so bloody mad at them."

"You have told me a lot about your self today. I will return the gesture. I had a friend. She, was called. Elena. She had been my friend since I could remember. I." he looked her deep in the eyes. Was he really going to talk about his personal feelings? To a strange girl? But she had told him some very personal things about herself. He didn't know why, but he really trusted her.

"You what WD?"

"I, grew, personal, feelings towards her."

"You wanted to be more than friends?" Now, Fiona held Frieza's hands and made him feel a lot better. Like all she wanted to do was help, and it was.

"Yes. You don't know how long I have kept that to myself."

"Then what happened?"

"My bastard of a brother started to show up and Elena would find a random reason to bugga off somewhere. At first I believed her. But…"

"I think I know where this is going. But please, go on."

_Her eyes are so caring. How could anyone think she was a monster?_

"But one day. I decided, being the paranoid fool I am, to follow her and found her. Not only wasn't she where she said she had to go, but she was in my brother's room."

"Oh boy…"

"I looked through a gap in the door and found them in a most naked, and disgusting position. Grinding on the floor together. The same day that I had asked her to be my girlfriend. She said she wanted to think about it. HA! She looked like she was thinking about it while she was fucking my pretty boy brother."

"Whore…oh sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Those are my exact same thoughts. And that was the first thing that passed my lips as I saw them, together. I returned to my room, started breaking things and waited until she returned. Like she promised to."

"Did you pull her hair out? I would have…"

"No, I played dumb for a while. She then had the nerve to say that she had thought about my proposal. I just told her that I had also thought about it and decided to take the offer back. As I would not want to touch such a filthy slut and that she was worth nothing but dirt. Then I vaporized her ass on the spot until that was all she was, dirt."

"I'm sorry,vaporized?"

"Oh erm." _Shit. _"It is a term. I mean I shouted at her."

"Oh, good for you!"

"Thank you. You know, I feel better for talking about it. And I do not talk about my personal feelings very often. You are very privileged to know what I just told you. Please, I know you wouldn't, but."

"I don't tell secrets. It betrays trust."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"My we are very grateful today." They chuckled and were silent for a while. Simply gazing at each other.

"I can't believe that I bumped into you, dragged you off the street, and told you my life's story."

"Well, other than I was the one bumped into and dragged, I could say the same thing."

"Are you just going to sit here or actually order something? This isn't a social area you know." They both jumped as a waiter stood over them, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh, gosh sorry. I will have the chocolate brownie milkshake and what do you want WD?"

"I will have the same. It sounds…interesting." He smiled genuinely at her and loved the tinge of pink her pale cheeks went.

"So, two chocolate brownie milkshakes?"

"Yes please."

"Ok, they will be 5 minuets." The waiter sauntered off and left them alone again.

"So, where were we before the hu, waiter interrupted us?" she smiled and leaned over the table, holding one of Frieza's hands again.

"You were going to tell me your actual name, your age, where you came from and who sent you to me, you perfect angel you."

"Ha! Angel indeed. I will have to remember that one." To think, this enchantress would use the word 'angel' to describe him. If only she knew… "And I do believe that I _wasn't_ going to tell you any such thing my d, Fiona."

"But…you could tell me anyway?"

"Don't push your luck or I will insist that you tell me why you don't like pet names."

"Deal." She had said that all too submissively and quickly for his liking.

"But you could always tell me that anyway, I will answer those questions if you did."

"I don't. Let's just talk about something else ok. Please?"

"I think that you have told me so much already, that you shouldn't stop and keep things from me any more. Why stop now?"

"I don't ok!" she pulled her hand away from his and he immediately missed her warm skin against his. "I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"That is alright. Please, tell me."

"Milkshakes, two chocolate brownie milkshakes for the young and happy couple." A new, jollier waiter placed the two milkshakes down and smiled at them.

"Oh we are not-"

"As young as we look. Thank you."

"No problem sir. Call if you two need anything or if you want to pay the bill ok."

"Thank you." The waiter left and when Frieza turned back to Fiona, she had an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You said we were a couple."

"What? I did no such thing."

"She said, 'for the young and happy couple'. I tried to say we weren't a couple but you cut me off and said that were aren't as young as we look."

"That is the truth, you look older than 15."

"But…wait, I never told you my age?"

"I think you'll find you did. School means in education, means child or young adult. The first child trialled was 15, then you said that made your parents worry for you as they were your age. Thus, you are 15."

"But I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"But you said that we were a couple."

"But I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." Frieza still had his mouth open when he realised that for the first time in his life, someone had out witted him.

"You have done this before haven't you?"

"Nope, just quick witted, apparently."

"There is no apparently about it. You are very good. I must apologise if I insinuated anything offensive."

"Offensive? Why would I find us being a couple offensive? You seem nice enough." _Oh my god I actually said that!_ "What I mean to say is."

"Do not worry." His lips curled into a bad man smirk. "You don't have to say anything."

There was a strange new silence now, one of nervousness on Fiona's part and confidence on Frieza's part.

"Well, I am gonna have this milkshake while it's still cold."

"I will try this too I believe. Though I have never had a 'milkshake' before."

"You haven't! Wow, then you are in for a treat and don't drink it too fast."

"Why not?"

"Just don't, trust me." she gave him one last smile before sipping her drink through her straw. Frieza watched her closely, formed his lips over the plastic tube and sucked like she did. All at once a new sensation of pleasure seeped into his mouth and refreshed his taste buds. "It's sweet huh?"

"Just the way I like it." the hidden meaning was picked up by Fiona, but she decided against mentioning it. Frieza loved this new drink and began sucking it up through the straw more and more, quicker and quicker. Then it hit him. "AAAAA! DAMN IT!" Frieza clutched his head and threw the glass to the other side of the café.

"Oh you silly maroon. I told you not to drink it too fast. You my friend, have your first brain freeze."

"Damn it hurts! Why do you subject yourselves to this?"

"We don't unless you drink it to fast. Like I told you not to, silly. Here." Frieza was in way too much pain to notice Fiona get up, walk behind him and begin to put her hands up his hood. He flinched as her warm, soft finger tips gently pressed on his temples and made circular movements. "My grandmother used to be a masseuse you now. She taught me everything she new."

"My God, your grandmother is a saint." He purred slightly and turned to face her, grateful that the cloak still covered his upper face. "And you have the touch of an angel."

"My opponents don't say that. They call me Devil lady at competitions."

"I would love to fight you."

"No, I only fight in competitions or…when I have to."

"Oh, well if you will not fight me, tell me more about yourself. You intrigue me Fiona. And I will answer the exact same questions that I ask you, deal?"

"Yep. I'll just sit down and AA!" a young boy on a skate board zoomed past and knocked Fiona off her feet and sent her backwards…onto Frieza's lap. "Or maybe I will almost get run over by a boy with a board on wheels and sit on your lap."

"I'm not complaining."

"I am 15, well 16 tomorrow but, 15. So stop flirting with me."

"I am only 18. And well, happy birthday for tomorrow…if I don't see you that is." _And I will see you my dear. _"And what do you mean flirting?"

"You know what I mean." She blushed and tried not to look like a giddy school girl about it.

"Do you really want me to stop?" she turned and looked at him. He had the same colour skin as her, which was an anomaly, purple lips that made him look exotic and from the way he had his arms around her waist, he had a strong grip. And they had a lot in common, from views to weakness, to other people, to violent hobbies and felt comfortable around each other after a short time. And he was a polite gentleman who was asking her for permission to flirt with her. Why not?

"I will tell you if you have to stop."

"That seems fair to me. Now for the promised questions." _This is perfect. I can interview her for my army and she won't even know it!_ "Just to recap. Your specialised area is Karate, you have fighters spirit, honour, loyalty, a vibrant personality, are in great shape…"

"Now you are pushing it."

"I am sorry, but I have noticed your imprint of a six-pack on your abdomen." He brushed his fingers over her stomach and rested his hand on her leg. She jolted and rant to her seat.

"Listen buddy. I like you, I would hate to have to get up and leave or worse.** But never, ever touch me you understand?" **

"Fiona? I didn't think I would cause offence in such a way. I apologise deeply. Why are you afraid of being touched?"

"I don't want to talk about that." She snapped.

"Is it linked to why you don't like pet names?"

"Please stop!"

"I am sorry; I just wish to know why I hurt your feelings. You looked like I was trying to rape…you…damn." Now he knew. Now he knew all too well. "I didn't mean to, I am not a man of that sort. I have honour and substance and I never meant to-"

"It's alright." Tears were welling in her eyes. She held herself and shivered at the recollection of her past. "He…called me every 'pet name under the son… I felt so helpless. (Whimper) I will never be that weak again. That is what made me strong. My first k…"

"You first…kill?" she sighed and rested her hands on the table again, her head was low and her eyes were shut.

"Well hay. I have told you every other disturbing aspect about me; why not add in that I have been a one offence murderer since the age of 9?"

"What happened?" he leaned forward.

"I have never told anyone other than my parents and the police this. And I don't intend on telling that, horrid story again. Please don't make me relive it again…"

"You exterminated him after he took you against your will? I see no problem with that."

"I killed him before he got his trousers off. So I was the one that got in trouble…"

"Let me get this straight. The man tried to rape you, so you kill him to prevent him, and _you_ get in trouble?"

"Yeah…I am not allowed to leave the country and I have to be monitored…even at school. Once a month I have to have a check up. They say that I have am unstable minded and so I didn't have to go to prison."

"I don't believe this! You are treated like scum!"

"I know. (sigh) I don't mind though. I am used to it now."

"Well, we will see about that…"

"Huh?"

"What?" Frieza hadn't realised that he had said that aloud…until now that is. "Just thinking."

"Ok…are you afraid of me now?" she held herself closely. She really didn't want him to say yes.

"What? Trust me, I have." He was about to say done worse, but how would that sound? "…Heard of worse. I find it relieving that you got to him before he could get you. Justice in a way."

"That is what I said, and then they put me on the loony list…"

"You are not unstable or loony. Interesting, _wonderfully_ deadly, not unstable. Not loony. I like you the way you are." He reached over the table and pulled her hands into his, holding her tightly to reassure her.

"Aww. Thanks WD." A weak smile curled on her lips, glad that he still liked her.

"WD, does that mean White devil?"

"Yeah, White Devil is a little long winded."

"I can see that." they chuckled slightly and Fiona returned to her drink, not taking her hands from Frieza's soft hold. Frieza simply stared at her while she drank, noting how soft her lips looked around that straw. Then a beeping came from the scouter on his belt and he used Fiona's drinking as a distraction to place his scouter, back over his eye. It was a visual warning that two of his men, Dodoria and Burter, were closing in on his location. "Darn…"

"What's wrong?"

"I fear I must take my leave, I am sorry."

"Wait!" Frieza got up abruptly and stormed out of the café, pissed off about something. Luckily, Burter and Dodoria had placed a tracer chip on their master's scouter, so they were waiting in the shadows. They raised their Ki levels so that Frieza's scouter would pick them up and direct him to them. It did as Frieza stopped and turned towards them. They had their capes attached with hoods and were concealed in the darkness of an ally.

"Wait WD! Come back!" Frieza simply power walked over to his men and didn't bother to explain himself. He could do as he damned liked after all. "Will I ever see you again!" he was about to blast off, but signalled for his men to go off without him. He told them he would catch up after a moment. So they left obediently and took off towards the mother ship. Fiona ran towards the ally, but stopped. Her entire body started to quiver and her heart pounded in her chest. Frieza saw the fear in her eyes and ran from the shadows to comfort her. She saw who it was and let him encircle his arms around her, pull her closer and hold her tightly.

"I will return to you Fiona. I just have to sort something out right now."

"But I have only just met you."

"Hush." He tilted her chin upwards to face him, her eyes tearing from past memories. "You will not suffer any longer. And let me leave you with a promise to return to you, to wish you happy birthday, and with something to remember me by." He held her back with one hand. He brushed his fingers gently over her eyes to encourage her to close them. "Keep them shut, you are so beautiful." He leaned down and sealed his lips with hers. _Kami her lips are soft, lush, warm, perfect._ He could go on forever. The kiss was meaningful and sweet, long and needed from both people. When they finally pulled away, Frieza didn't want to go. But he remembered why he left her in the first place and knew that he must leave.

"Good bye Fiona. Until tomorrow." He turned her round, gave her a kiss on the back of her neck softly and then blasted off before she could turned round.

"WD? WD!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Great. I meet the best guy I have ever met, talk about all of my feelings and he listens, he tells me about him too, kisses me, and bugga's off!" Fiona was walking back to the hotel holding herself as it was getting late, so the wind had picked up. She had made a detour back to the café, paid for their drinks, and was now at the door of the hotel. When she waked in, she found a tall man with bleach blonde hair and skulls hanging from his ears. He had a spiked dog collar on and was dressed from head to foot in black, gothic clothing and an occasional chain and cross. He was sat behind the front desk and assumed that this must be the cousin that the nice Santa man had mentioned. Since she didn't actually get his name, which was a shame, she had dubbed him 'Santa' or 'Santa man'. She sighed, pulled her key out, flashed the new Goth guy with them so he knew she was an existing customer and went to her room. She opened the door, laid down and couldn't stop a large smile from spreading over her face.

She had her first kiss. True, when she was 9, that man had tried to kiss her, but she kinda kicked him between the legs and stopped him. That was only the start but she didn't want to think about that. The kiss was all she could think about. It was perfect and he tasted so good! She just wanted to kiss him all day. He had an odd, nice, but odd scent. He smelled like some sort of musky cologne, yet sweet like a rose. It was an odd smell. But it was nice all the same.

"Now, why do I feel like I won't meet a guy like that again?" _well, he did say he would wish me a happy birthday tomorrow. And after how understanding he was of me, after everything I told him, I just can't wait to see him again. maybe I will dress up for him again…oh shit! I won't see him tomorrow! I have school! Drat! _She huffed and started pacing the room, thinking up a plan. _I could see him after school. After school, I will come straight back here. But…he only met me at that café. Scrap that, straight from school to the café. Damn I wish I told him I had school. Wait, he knows I am 15. so he will know that Monday means school and will wait that long. Phew, panic over. Now for some much needed food! _

Fiona raided her food supplies, within reason, and became drowsy. She had a shower, dressed for bed and soon slipped into a wonderful dream where she kissed her hooded friend all night…

_**With Frieza.**_

Frieza was flying over the small planet, noting the land marks to find his way back to that little town the next day. Burter and Dodoria exchanged looks of what-the-HFIL-is-he-doing? And both were dying for the other to ask Frieza why he was in a café, with a human girl. The problem is, they wished they could assume that Frieza was having 'fun' with the girl. But they were only talking. (AN: remember, they had both flown off before Frieza kissed Fiona) so why the HFIL would Frieza waste his time, talking with a human? They were both itching to ask, but didn't want to find out if asking, would result in become mere piles of dust. One thing that Frieza's man had learned, is to never question him on anything. The punishment was always death.

"My Liege, King Kold is waiting in your ready room."

"How long has the fool been there?"

"For the last hour or so."

"Damn. Dodoria, how pissed off is he?"

"My lord…you wish me to answer that honesty?"

"Yes. Or I wouldn't have asked you, fool!"

"W, well." Burter and Dodoria both remembered how Kold was when they left him 30 minuets ago. Recoome's brother had walked in to the ready room to ask for orders, like he had been told to, and Kold vaporised him to vex off. And that was half an hour ago.

"Well what! I am waiting!"

"Well…Burter?"

"Well…Dodoria?" Dodoria scowled at his friend. _Thanks a lot!_

"Just one of you buffoons tell me before I blast one of you!"

"Well, remember Recoome's little brother?"

"Yes?"

"Half an hour ago, Kold ordered him to come to him. He did, and well…You have a new pile of dust and one less recruit." Dodoria prepared himself for imminent death, but it didn't come.

"FUCK!" was all he could say. His father was a pain in the arse when he was in a good mood. Now it would be HFIL to handle him. Good thing Frieza was stronger than him now or he would actually be a real problem. And the best part was, Kold thinks he is stronger. _Thinks _being the operative word. "Great. I just hope that old fool hasn't tried to destroy my ready room before I get there. Speed up now."

"Yes sire!" they both cursed and followed the speeding bullet that was their master. They arrived a few moments later and Frieza hurried to his ready room. He opened the door and was relieved to see his beloved ready room in one piece.

"FRIEZA!"

"Yes father?" Frieza tried to act like nothing was wrong…but it didn't help.

"FRIEZA! I have been here for AN HOUR AND 15 MINUETS! Do you know how RUDE it is to keep YOUR FATHER WAITING!"

"I apologise father. I was detained. Now, what business do you have here? I last heard that you were on Cooler's vessels on a bonding trip."

"I was. I did come to spend time with you. BEFORE I FOUND YOU WERENT HERE!"

"Father please. I was busy. I am here now. What do you mean spend time with me? You never spend time with me."

"I know. And I wanted to…make up for it." Frieza was more than a little shocked. Here he was thinking that his father was about to tell him to conquer a world for him, and he is here to spend time with him? Something didn't add up… "And I thought if our fleets went through the Jaden Quadrant, we could."

"Destroy the Cojar resistance over the ownership of the gold mines on their home world?"

"Well…we could do that as well. It wasn't like I was asking you to but."

"I am busy father. Sorry, but I decline. Besides, Cooler's ships are better at fighting with your ships then mine are. Ask him, I believe that it has been a while since he has had a reason to kill. And his men are itching for conquest."

"But I wanted to…they are?"

"Yes. He told me in that 'once a month letter' that you make him send me."

He _knew_ it. He _knew_ his father had alternative motives than wanting to spend time with him. _He will never change…_

"Well, if his men are itching for battle…and Cooler's ships _are_ better at co fighting with my men then yours. Very well. A rain cheque on bonding for now. I have Jaden goldmines to claim!" Kold didn't even say good bye to his son and left in a hurry.

"Good bye father…Baka…"

Frieza called Zarbon to his office a few moments after having a breather, a sip of wine, and gathering his thoughts.

"My Lord?" Zarbon knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in Zarbon." He opened the door, shut it behind him and stood before his master's desk at attention. In Frieza's army, stood to attention was with your legs at shoulder width apart, your hands held together behind your back and your head high. But looking straight into Frieza's eyes so that he can see the respect/fear in your eyes. He saw respect, loyalty and strength in Zarbon's eyes and trusted him the most in his entire army. He had served Frieza since Frieza recruited him from the Changeling planet of Kiore at the age of 12. Frieza had only been 10 himself but already had a strong, ruthless hold on his empire. Though it was a lot smaller then, and he was weaker, Zarbon had been blindly loyal then and now. They had grown up together, so to speak. They weren't best friends or anything, but Zarbon was Frieza's first choice for confiding in or sending on dangerous, tricky missions that he couldn't afford to have messed up. "Zarbon, I have already chosen an area and a school for tomorrow and we shall leave to be there at…6am."

"My lord, it shall be done."

"Good. I will tell you and only you this. I have already selected a particular human to fight as she has shown great talent."

"You met her today sire?"

"You could say that. She will be involved in the fight and I hope she wins. She will make a great warrior…with the proper training of course." Now Zarbon knew why he had been called. But he kept it to himself and didn't jump the gun. He could still be wrong after all.

"I want you to train her if she wins." Or he could be a hundred percent right. _Wait, her? _

"'Her' my liege? Do you mean he?"

"No, _she_ is a female. And a vicious one at that, if swayed."

"Then I shall teach her everything I know."

"That is what I was hoping. I want her to reach her potential. I think you will find her inner fighter's spirit to be a lot like your own."

"I hope so. Then I will have some one to train who isn't a blonde ditzy daughter of one of the council. All they want is to…never mind." He couldn't believe that he had almost said that.

"Oh, I have heard the rumours. Trust me, she has a thing about men. A bad thing." He chuckled, the memory of simply touching her fresh in his mind. _And_ how she spoke to him with such venom, it sent chills up his spine.

"Oh? What do you mean my lord?"

"For one, she hates to be touched even slightly. And I do believe that she will fit the 'man hater' category perfectly. You will like her; she is a serious fighter who already knows the basics."

"I look forward to it sire. Thank you." Zarbon bowed and left his master to rest for the next day. He wanted more then anything to be the one to recruit her tomorrow. Since he would be her master from the moment she wins the competition, or as Frieza says she will.

"But Zarbon." A smirk played his lips. "The pleasure will be all mine."

**Chapter **

"Damn! I'm going to be late!" Fiona jumped out of her comfy bed and scrambled to the bathroom. She showered, brushed her teeth, washed her face, dressed into her immaculate uniform and was out of breath as she sat at the vanity table. "I can't be late or I will get detention. And I can't get detention for three reasons." She began to blow dry her long chestnut hair and decided to leave it down. She brushed it, loving how silky it was and wanted to look her best. "Reason one. If I get detention, that is the biggest birthday bummer there is." She put a black head band in, keeping her hair like a veil round her back and shoulders, some forwards and her Chi Chi like fringe forward. She looked perfect, almost. "Secondly, my folks will know where I am from the pre-detention phone call and come to get me. and that is not good." she pulled her only makeup kit that she had bought herself on the market just before she bumped into WD as an early birthday present. She put black eye shadow on with gold shimmer eye dust over it. Then the black mascara and lightly traced gold dust under her eyes to make them stand out without eye liner. Finally, she applied black lipstick and used a gold lip glimmer. So her black lips had a golden shine to them.

With her white skin, foundation, blusher, and light colours were out of the question. She looked odd in any makeup other than black and a colour that suited it. Like gold in this case. "And three, I would be late for my White Devil in hooded clothing." Happy, she picked up her already packed bag and put her money and keys in it, slipped her flat shoes on and walked out her room (locked it first), down the stairs and off to school. She ignored the gob smacked looks she got and was in a world of her own. She looked a million pounds and felt like it too. Her school jumper was perfect at making her look delicate and yet didn't give too much away. Not to mention comfortable.

When she finally arrived at school, everyone was speechless. Not to mention confused. She didn't look like her grouchy, mean, scowling self that they had recently gotten used too. She was smiling, looked amazing and didn't look like the vicious fighting machine she truly was. In fact, Jack had to do a double take before he accidentally smacked her butt. But in the end, he smirked and slapped her butt anyway. That was a mistake. She simply turned round, took hold of his wrist and threw him over her. Without putting one hair out of place or smudging her make up.

After the first few lessons, everyone was starting to settle down. That was until it was the first break before dinner. Everyone wanted to know who did her hair, her make up and who the guy was she was trying to impress. As they were all taken back with her.

"I didn't get dressed up for a boy. I wanted to look nice."

"You look amazing! You should look like this more often!"

"I love your hair!"

"I want that lip liner!"

"Where did you get your head band?"

She tried not to lose her patients with them. They were trying to be nice. But she did notice that neither Jenny nor Macy had tried to come near her. She didn't particularly want to see them so that wasn't a problem. However, Jack ruined her day for her instead.

"Hey Devil lady. Nice ass." Her eyes burned holes in his puny little head and wished it would just explode.

"**Thank you Jack." **She spat through clenched teeth and tried to ignore him. She turned round to walk off…only to feel something push against her butt and two hands held her hips tightly. He was touching her! This wasn't smart…

"Master Frieza? Why are we waiting? Who are we searching for my lord?" a new recruit had accompanied his mentor Dodoria and was now an ex recruit and a pile of dust from questioning Frieza.

"Dodoria! Next time, teach your pimpled punk, not to question me!"

"Yes my lord!" Dodoria was staying as far from Zarbon as he could. Remembering how his butt had only just healed and stopped throbbing and didn't want another literal ass kicking from his green college.

Frieza searched through the student and pushed them aside. They were all in cloaks and couldn't be recognised. Frieza had ordered them to blend in until he said otherwise. Then Frieza and Zarbon ducked. Dodoria didn't and was hit in the face with the body of a teen boy. Dodoria growled and threw the boy off him. The boy had bleach blonde hair and a scowl on his face.

"THAT IS IT BITCH! I am going to RIP you another ARSEWHOLE!" the three aliens followed the boy to a crowd of people and Frieza almost gasped. In the middle of the crowded circle, was none other than Fiona.

"She looks gorgeous…" she was stood with her feet at shoulders length apart, her arms at her sides with her hands clenched in fists, her head slightly to one side, a blank face, and focused blue oceans that Frieza had become drowned in. her eyes. They stood out perfectly with black and glittery gold eye shadow, gold dust under her eyes. He saw her eyelashes reach to the sky and her full, black lips seemed to trance him, with Zarbon in the exact same state.

"…master Frieza…is that her?..."

"Yes." Was all he could manage. Then the boy ran into the circle and faced her.

"That was a HUGE mistake!"

"What are you going to do about it? You touched my butt, you deserved what you got. You are lucky I didn't do worse."

"Oh, I will do a lot worse to you when I am done. I was being all nice and you had to push me didn't you?" he circled her. But both Zarbon and Frieza noticed that she didn't look too concerned in the slightest. "Now I got to beat you to let you know your place."

"I have a place. My place."

"Yeah. Below me like everyone else."

"But, I like to think that I am not like everyone else. You see." She closed her eyes and looked uninterested. "I have a spine. I will stand up for myself and I know that this, this thing that you are doing, is not worth my time. So move out of my way and I am out of here."

"Not happening sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie."

"Why not, how's about my sweet?"

"**Never call me that!" **Zarbon and Frieza were on edge. Finally, there might be a willing fight. Jack laughed and suddenly launched at her. She side stepped him and let him land on his face. "Listen. I really don't want to fight you. I don't like to fight challenge-less fights."

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" he got up and swung at her. She ducked and just stared at him.

"Look, this is your last warning. I am fast losing my patients with you and you need to calm down."

"CALM DOWN?" he swung at her again and she caught his fist head on. She held it and pushed him to the ground. She started to walk off but he grabbed her feet and pulled her down. Before she knew what was going on, he was between her legs and a familiar feeling of blood rushing to her heart and fast beating rattling in her chest came back with a vengeance.

"G get off me."

"What? You all nervous now I got you on the floor. I like this position we are in sweet thing. I like it a lot." He leaned down to kiss her. But fear just fed her boiling rage and she took a tight hold of his throat. She threw him off and crouched up, as to not touch him in any way other than at his neck.

"**Never, ever, touch me like that again you bastard!" **she released him and tried to walk off again. But Jack punched her in the back of the head. At first, everyone was quiet as Fiona hung her head forwards and didn't move. Was she down? Was she hurt? Those were the thoughts on everyone's minds. She slowly raised her head and her face was blank, giving nothing away. She slipped her hand up the back of her shirt and turned to face Jack. She screamed a battle cry and launched at him. She pushed him to the ground and pulled her hand from her shirt, to hold her ivory dragon dagger to his throat in one swipe. **"I should make you bleed for touching me like that! I should kill you for what you did to me you bastard! I hate you! I hate all men and wish you would just die!" **Fiona cut a long line down his shirt, leaving him with a bare chest. She then, dragged the dagger down his front and made a long line. **"Never call me my sweet again." **she then made a horizontal line at the top of the line and another part way down. Even with the blood dripping from the cut, that would no doubt become a scar, it was visible that the cut made the shape of an F. **"Now you won't forget to call me Fiona. Becuase you have a huge F on your disgusting chest to remind you!"** she dropped the crying boy and realised just how deep she had cut into him. But he would live.

"Well done Fiona." She turned round to expect to see WD, the voice was identical. But instead she saw a long hooded man and couldn't see any of his face.

"Erm…do you know me?" she had to be sure.

"I am your new master, Frieza." _Not WD then... _

"Oh…well done on what?"

"You just passed our test. We didn't plan it, but it proved you worthy to be part of my glorious army." Then it all clicked. Frieza.

That was the name of the alien that was recruiting human teens to join his army.

"Oh my GOD!" she turned to everyone around her frantically. No one had survived the last attempts Frieza had and she didn't want them to die. They were innocent! "Get out of here! It's Frieza the alien War Lord!" everyone seemed to _finally_ register what had been said and began scrambling in every direction. All Fiona saw was the entire crowd running and saw blurs of three hooded people as people ran in front of her line of vision.

"I do not want them Fiona. I want you."

"Then let them go. If it is me you want, leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this."

"No they do not."

"What the hell?" Jack had gotten to his feet and stood behind Fiona. She faced the alien head on; his two men behind him and Jack quivering like a baby. "You FREAK! You cut me!"

"Yes I did. But if you don't get out of here now then you will get a lot worse then a few battle scrapes." She didn't have time to handle Jack right now. She had to get him; yes he wasn't bad enough to die, out of here before he got disintegrated. "Now go!"

"You freak! What are you? You! You're a monster aren't you!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack was waving his fists at her again and looked furious, again. _Is he so stupid to not see what danger he is in? _"Look, this is Frieza. He has killed more people than you have taken breaths. In one day. So you should really get out of here."

"YOU LIZARD MAN!" Frieza growled. How dare that human take to him in such a way!

_Yeah Jack. Dig yourself a deeper hole while you are there. Idiot! _

"Hay, Jack. Were you dropped on your head when you were born? He could kill you quicker than I can blink and you call him names? GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Not before I get you good! And that freak, is he your daddy?"

"What!" both Frieza and Fiona both said in unison.

"Are you related? 'Coz you are both white skinned, scaly assed, cold hearted bitches from outer space. There is no way you are human! You're a monster!" just then, the tallest hooded man seemed to bulge under the cloak and get a lot bulkier. Frieza was about to incinerate that human male, but his attention was taken to his second in command powering up to his monster form. _What are you up to Zarbon? _

"BOY!" Zarbon shouted and Jack shivered back. "YOU WANT TO SEE A MONSTER?" Zarbon quickly discarded his cloak and ran at the boy. Fiona saw a large man, bumpy light blue skin, a frog like face, lanky green hair in a plat, a head jewel, white and orange armour, dark blue spandex pants, dark blue leg sleeves, purple arm sleeves, brown flat shoes and a hideous scowl. It ran past her in a blur of blue and green. She winced from the sickening crack that came from behind her. Then a thud, and large foot steps coming slowly towards her. She was frozen stiff.

Fiona had never ever seen anything like this creature before. Sure, she had seen the live broadcast in sociology that week before, but never an alien in person! "What is your name my child?" _Oh boy! It's talking to me! What do I do? Should I let him see my fear or mask it as usual? Yep, mask on! _Her face returned to looking passive and blank. That was her natural mask. "I asked you what your name was."

"Fiona." She stated.

"I am Zarbon. Second in command to Master Frieza. I have already been authorized to take you on as my protégé and train you in the art of combat. You will address me as sir, and Lord Frieza as either Lord, Master, sire, your highness, my liege or even sir. But that would be confusing for you to address us both as sir."

"Zarbon Sir? Did you just kill that boy?"

"Yes. He was rude to my pupil and I do not stand for it." Zarbon circled her and weighed her up for strengths and weaknesses. She had many strengths and only a few weaknesses. Her frame looked to be strong and sleek. But her stance was all wrong. Her face may hide her fear, but her body language did not. Her arms were folded and her head was slightly forward. This was a classic situation of someone who is being talked down to by their better, and not being prepared for it. "You will follow me." Zarbon started towards his master, but stopped when he wasn't being followed. "I said, you will follow me."

"I will not."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Zarbon span round. He had to fight hard not to suppress a smirk. She was certainly gutsy for a female.

"I said. I will not." she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Look. You kill a guy. So what? I didn't particularly like the guy so that didn't do much for me. And another thing, since when does, 'you will follow me', make me do what you want?" Fiona took a step towards him and pointed one finger up at the air, Briefs style. "And another thing. I am not about to do as any_ man _tells me to do and never will. So you waltzing around with your battle pout on don't mean a thing. I am leaving. I only stayed to get everyone else out of here. And they are gone, so, so am I. I have somewhere to be." She turned her back, only to feel herself being lifted off the ground by two large hands on each shoulder. He didn't hurt her, but it was embarrassing. She was really short as it was and this was just humiliating! She kicked her legs in every direction she could to get loose, but failed. "LET ME GO!"

"No. As from the moment you were accepted into Frieza's army, you became my pupil and my property. I am your master and you will do as I instruct you to. Or suffer." He didn't like man handling her like this one bit, but he had to get her respect and compliance some how.

"KISS MY ASS!" she threw her head back and nutted him head on. He dropped her and she made a run for it. Fiona got as far as a few steps before she was grabbed from behind and flung over a large shoulder. "No offence sir, but you are getting to be a _rea_l pain you know that!"

"You have spirit. Good, I hope you survive the training long enough to keep it."

"DAMN IT LET ME GO!" She was facing forwards and in her thrashing, Zarbon's hand slipped onto her butt by accident. Then she lost it. **"Don't touch me!" **she brought her knee up into the back of his head and dropped to the floor with a thud. Frieza was enjoying this very much. She was certainly a slippery little bugga.

Fiona slipped her dagger from her pocket and held it ready for battle. Zarbon raised his monstrous hand and made a small ball of Ki.

"I didn't mean to touch you. You were struggling and it happened. I do not see you in that light, now get your bony ass over here NOW!"

"MY ASS IS NOT BONY!" She turned to run, again, and she was caught, again.

Zarbon pounced and used his huge weight to pin her to the floor.

"Listen to me Fiona. You have a choice here. Come willingly and we will leave this planet. Come unwillingly however, and your world _will_ be destroyed. Your choice."

"The entire planet?"

"Yes." If she didn't go, everything would die. Is she went, they would survive, but what would become of her?

"What will happen to me if, if, I go with you willingly?"

"Well, we can be friends for one. I will train you to the understanding of an Elite and you will be _one of_ the most feared and respected warriors in the universe."

"So…no man would touch me?..." Zarbon raised his eyebrow. _What the hell has she got against men? _

"_No one_ would touch you."

"Ok."

"What? Ok? Just like that?" Zarbon suspected a trick. That was way too easy.

"You want me to change my mind or are you gonna get the hell off me?"

"The latter." Slowly, sceptically, he pulled away from her and stood up. He offered her hand, but she batted it away and stood up.

"I can get up by myself thank you. I do have legs you know."

"I was simply being polite."

"Save it. I am sick of 'polite' and 'courteous'."

"Would you prefer me to be rude?"

"Yes, actually I would. Then I wouldn't have to worry just what kind of arsewhole you are under the act. I would know."

"Ouch, that was a little cold." He folded his arms and smirked. She certainly had spirit.

"I am cold. Didn't you hear? I'm a white skinned, scaly bitch from outer space. Deal with it."

"My My Zarbon. It seems, that you will have your hands full with this one." Dodoria added with a chuckle, to Fiona's dislike.

"Shut it fatty! Before I kick your ass. And for your information, Master Zarbon will be keeping his hands to himself and no where near me. Understand?" Dodoria was fumed and stormed towards her, but Frieza stopped him.

"Leave her be Dodoria."

"But she was insolent! She must be punished!"

"Zarbon is her master and will say and carry out any punishment that she deserves. Zarbon? Do you see fit to punish her?"

"No my Lord. I feel she is actually learning to follow her instinct better than I expected."

"There you have it Dodoria. Now go back to the ship and inform the men about our new 'female recruit'. She will not be 'touched' on pain of castration. And I will enforce that! And Dodoria?"

"Yes sire?"

"If you do not follow my orders, or question them again like you just did." He smirked and turned to face Fiona, who was brushing her trousers off. "I will make you the official castrator."

"HA!" Fiona almost fell to the floor with laughter. Dodoria wanted to scream, but held it in.

"Yes sire." He flew off and screamed once out of ears reach. He hated, HATED, that girl!

"Zarbon, take your protégé to your section of the ship and give her the room next to yours."

"WOW! No WAY! I am not, NOT having a room near any MAN!"

"You heard my orders Fair Fiona. If he touches you, you simply need to tell me and he will not be 'touching' anyone ever again. That, and I trust my second in command with my own life. He wouldn't touch you in any way other than in battle. Now, I will see you later. I do believe, that Fiona may have some personal items to retrieve before our departure. And I sense the adult humans of this planets forces drawing closer."

"They are all at level 2 at most. As a collective. Let them come."

"We will, but we will not be here when they come. Do as I have said my loyal second in command and you have two hours. Leave." He turned to Fiona and bowed. "Until we meet again fair, fair Fiona and happy birthday." He blasted off and Zarbon turned to his new apprentice, who looked gob smacked at something.

"We will leave to your home. Direct me from the air."

"Oh NO you don't! You are not touching me!"

"But Master Frieza told you that-"

"I don't give a damn! Hands, to yourself. We walk. I have already agreed to go with you so I am not about to run off. I do not lie. Ever." She swished her hair as she turned and headed towards the hotel.

Obviously, at the sight of Monster Zarbon people fled for the hills and screamed as they went. So, as a result, the hotel was already empty when they arrived.

"Third. Why are we in a collective guest house?"

"I have been living here for a while. And did you call me third?"

"Yes. Why aren't you living in the home of your parents?"

"Because they pissed me off and I ran away. Enough said, I will be right back." She left the conversation and ran up the stairs. She grabbed her back pack, piled her things on and only left her food, school books/things. She stroked her silver swirl necklace nervously before closing the white door for the last time. She would miss this room so much.

Fiona slowly walked down the stairs, bag over her shoulder and face long. She didn't want to go, but if she could have the training to ensure her safety, why pass it up? She would always be in danger here, and not if she went. That, and everything on the planet, including the planet, would die if she stayed.

Fiona sighed and saw the ugly creature waiting for her at the reception.

"Are you ready to leave now?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

"Well, we have less than two hours. Do you not wish to…make up with your parents?"

"…make up?" did she? Did she want to talk to her parents? This would most likely be her last and only opportunity to settle her argument with her parents. "…alright. But I don't think they will want to talk to me. The last time they saw me…" she walked straight past him and out the door. "I threatened to cut my dad's balls off with my dagger."

"HA! I like that." He chuckled._ You will certainly be entertaining to train._ "May we fly there?"

"No." After a few empty streets, the silence was too much. "Why did you come to this planet?"

"What?"

"My god man are you deaf? This is the second and last time I repeat what I say. Why did you come to this planet?"

"I do not know. Master Frieza chose this planet for one reason or another and he doesn't need to disclose that information with anyone. So, I do not know."

"Oh, that is stupid. You went into a possible battle blind?"

"No, I did back ground work on your species before I came here. I always make a point to know my enemy before confrontation."

"O…k…" right, what else was she dying to ask. Oh yes. "You said that you were already 'authorized' to train me. You only saw me a few minuets ago.

"Well, master Frieza had been observing you."

"I would remember meeting with an alien thank you very much. And I didn't walk into a guy called 'Frieza' with a fetish for kidnapping kids for his army."

"he he.".

She stopped and scowled

"What was so funny?"

"I like your humour."

"Riiiight. Seriously though, answer the question." She continued again.

"Well, he told me that you had the potential to be a deadly member to his forces and that I was to train you. He said I would like you."

"Sounds like some sort of bargaining line to me."

"Well, he is very good at selling and buying, he is a business man after all."

"So, this Frieza. He is a part time business man and part time dictator of the universe…right?"

"Actually, he is full time at both."

"So, the man doesn't have a life?"

"Well." He looked around and checked his scouter. "No, he doesn't."

"Sad git!"

"Heh heh."

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Laughing! If you laugh it's harder for me to." she stopped herself before walking on faster.

"To…hate me? I am not a bastard that you seem to assume I am."

"So, you're a real nice guy deep down that snaps the necks of scared kids who ran for their lives, to teach them a lesson?"

"You heard about that?"

"Oh yeah. Listen and listen well. I don't like you and never will. Don't try to be nice, I would prefer you to be honest. I have been honest to you haven't I?"

"You certainly have." Zarbon frowned. It was going to be harder to get through to her than he had first thought.

"Good. Here we are…I hope they ran away…" she stood in front of her home, Zarbon behind her. "They don't look to be in. let's go."

"First lesson. Face your fears. Now get going!"

"But!"

"Do not question your master and go."

"Grrr!" she dropped her bag and stormed towards the door. She knocked and scowled. _I can't believe that I am being forced to do this!_

"h h hello?" _Oh great. They weren't smart enough to run. They are safe, they try to run. They are in danger, they stay put. Stupid! Idiots!_

"Mom. It's me, Fiona."

"Fiona?...FIONA!" the door swung open and Fiona was pulled forwards. The door slammed shut and before she knew it, she was sat on the couch with her mother's hand against her head. "Oh good. You didn't get sick. Open wide."

"Bu-" Her mother grabbed her chin and held her mouth open.

"Nope, looks good. Not a funny colour…looks good."

"Mom!" she snapped and stood up. "Where is dad?"

"Here. Fiona we are so glad that you came back."

"Look. I can't stay long I just need to tell you something."

"What honey. Do you want a drink or something to eat?"

"No I just want to tell you that."

"Fiona. You made your mother and me worry sick about you and-"

"Look I'm fine. Just let me."

"Be nice honey! Our daughter comes back and you are already trying to push her away. Be considerate!"

"Thanks mom but could I just."

"Considerate! It was _you_ that made her run away." Fiona couldn't believe it. She had come home, after their huge fight, and they were squabbling! Again!

"At least I checked if she was feeling alright. You didn't show any concern."

"**SHUT UP!"** her parents shivered back and against the wall. "Look. I am leaving."

"What?"

"GOD SHUT UP! I am leaving with Frieza and Zarbon….and the rest of Frieza's men that I don't know. Other than this erm…dodo? Something like that. But getting to the point. I am leaving into space to be trained in their ways and."

"I KNEW IT!"

"Huh?"

"Please don't."

"No, I will say this. I knew that you were a killer from the way you killed your uncle and."

"Honey no!"

"It was your mother that wouldn't let me send you to a special place to get you the help you needed. My brother died because I didn't get you the help you needed and."

"**Shut up!" **she pulled her favourite dagger and pointed it at him. "Listen. I am not going to learn how to be a good killer or assassin. I am going to keep this planet and its pathetic population alive. If I refused to go, they would take me anyway and blow up the planet. If I go willingly then Earth is safe and they will go far, far away. So I did the right thing, once again, and agreed to go. I have about an hour or so left on this planet and I will…I will…I will miss you…yeah I said it. I will miss you. I hate you more than you will ever know. But I will miss you. I wasn't going to come back here. I was just going to leave…but I didn't. I am not a liar. I was forced to come here against my will. But I am glad I did. Because now. I get to say thanks. Thanks. Thanks for being the hard, worst parents that the world had to offer. Thanks for hurting me every single day with your lies and deceit. Thanks for not understanding me and thanks for never believing your own daughter over a stranger. Thanks….because it made me what I am today. It made me stronger and made me tough. I will never been taken advantage of and never hurt again because of you. I will never hurt emotionally again because of you and no one will ever do to me what 'Uncle Danny' tried to do to me because of you. Because now, I will stand up for myself and no one will ever defeat me. I will be the best I can and no one will ever hurt me ever, ever again. Because of you." She teared slightly but blinked the tears away. "You killed my feelings. You broke my soul. I can't feel. I won't feel…I am too afraid to….feel ever again…" she turned and left to go to the door. "Thank you for making me strong. You put the fire in me. I will never forget what you did to me. And it will be that that spurs me to keep going. The knowledge that somewhere, you are still living here, wondering what I am doing. I will not die. I will not be killed. And no one will touch me. You gave me this fire. You made the fire. No I leave you to burn in it. Bastards." She chuckled bastards and walked out the lounge, where Zarbon was stood with a sorrowful face. "What the hell are you looking at? You look like you saw a little girl tell her parents that she hated them…oh wait…you did. Oh well. Time to look to future I guess." She walked out the door, passed Zarbon and walked down the street.

"Who is Uncle Danny?" he scowled and walked into her family lounge. "You! Human male. Who is 'Uncle Danny'?"

"M My brother."

"You said she killed him yes?"

"Yes….she did…"

"Did he hurt her?"

"Yes…he did." Her mother answered before her father could stop her.

"Then I say you should join him in HFIL." He held his palm flat to them and shot them both through the chest, once each. The only sound their bodies made was a gut wrenching thud as they hit the floor. "Weaklings. You didn't deserve her." he left the house and quickly caught up with his protégé. "Fiona." She simply kept her back to him. He tried to look around her but she moved to counter his efforts. "Fiona. I order you to face me."

"Yes master…" she turned slowly and Zarbon felt like he had been hit by an invisible force, hard. Her makeup was smeared down her face from tears; her lips were trembling, and her eyes…her eyes… Her deep blue eyes were dim and empty, with only fear and remorse to shadow her hurt.

"Come, we will leave." He lifted her off her feet like a delicate bride and sped off towards the ship. He shielded her from the space with his Ki and entered the ship. Men looked from all directions at the tear stained beauty with black running from her eyes and quivering lips. Frieza was waiting in Zarbon's room to welcome them, and almost threw a gasket!

"Zarbon! What did you **do!**"

"I did nothing. Well…I made her settle a dispute with her parents and."

"YOU FOOL!" Frieza knew all too well why Fiona had run away from her parents. "Ask me before making her do anything like that again, understand?"

"Yes sire." Zarbon would have been afraid normally from the harsh tone in his master's voice, but he was too worried for Fiona to care.

"Just. Just. GRR!" Frieza went to take Fiona from his second in command, but she shuddered and huddled closer to Zarbon.

"Sire? May I take her to her room to calm down? I beamed her things there a while ago."

"What? Oh yes." He had been in a daze from Fiona scrambling away from him. "Yes…go." Frieza left and Zarbon looked down to the young girl in his arms.

"Fiona? Your room joins onto my bathroom. Here look." He walked through his room, through the bathroom and to her room. "Listen, I think you should get some rest. I will be showing you around the ship tomorrow and you will need to be aware and alert." He gently laid her on the bed. She curled up into a foetal position and held her knees to her chest. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." he turned to leave and was almost through the joining door when.

"Z Zarbon."

"Yes." He ran back to her and sat on the bed at her side.

"P Promise me something."

"What Fiona?" she sat up slowly and looked Zarbon straight in his ugly face.

"Promise me that you wont let any man, anyone, try to touch me or ever rape me."

"I promise!"

"Promise that…_you_…will not try to touch me or ever rape me."

"I promise you. I give you my word as a warrior and a Changeling."

"Then... I will trust you. But." She launched at him and threw him onto his back. She straddled him, without touching him (so hovering), and held a cold blade to his throat. "But if you break your promise, I will kill you. Understand!"

"I understand." Tears spilled from her deep blue eyes and she threw the dagger to her right, so it bounced off the wall. She collapsed ontop of him from exhaustion and fell straight to sleep. He smiled, turned her over and set her down on the bed.

Zarbon got up and left to his own room. He didn't even bother to change back to his 'beautiful form' and collapsed on his own bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Fiona awoke the next morning with a searing headache.

"Must have been from all that crying…ow…" she rubbed her head and sat up on the bed. Now, she finally took the time to take a good look at her new room.

The walls were a marble white with gorgeous paintings hung on frames. One was a beautiful sun set with…three suns? "This guy has been around. There aren't three suns in this solar system. Or the next I don't think…" the next one had a yellow mountain valley with purple trees and little blue lizards with pink wings in them. "….that is just plain weird…"

Fiona stood up and looked to her other side. There was a large window and she could see the starry blanket of space rushing by at a tremendous speed. "Wow. We must be far away from Earth now."

The blue carpet was a soft under her feet as she stood up. Somewhere along the line, her shoes had found their way under a vanity table with her socks. So she could feel the soft carpet between her toes and made her shiver with a sense of 'Ahh." In front of the huge four-poster bed was a door to her left, and a large mirror and vanity table to her right. The door she assumed to be the join on bathroom and she sat herself on the vanity stool. "My GOD I look a mess!" her mascara, eye shadow and eye dust had run down her face to make her look like an honorary member of the un-dead. She found her bag at her feet, next to her shoes and took all her things out. She used her face wipes to wash her face and scrubbed really hard. When she finally looked alive again (as alive as you can look with ivory white skin), she took her tooth brush out in one hand, and tooth paste in the other. Fiona was on red alert as she entered the bathroom. Luckily, Zarbon's snoring could be heard through his connecting door so she knew where he was. She brushed her teeth, ran back to her room and unpacked everything. She found a door to the left of her bed and found it to be a walk in wardrobe. "Well, at least he has style." She put her clothes away and looked back to the bathroom.

_Should I get him up? Or should I wait till he gets up?_

Fiona sat on her bed, Indian style and frown at the door. She had chosen to wait for her 'new master' to get up of his own accord. And that was 2 hours ago. "Oh master Zarbon? Do you know that I have little patients?" she growled and folded her arms with a scowl. She had been talking to no one in her room, so she was shocked to get a reply.

"I was starting to pick up on that." Zarbon was stood in a fresh set of armour in the door way to the bathroom. "I heard you get ready. But you must change your clothes." He walked over to the wardrobe and returned with a folded black material, a pair of white boots with a yellow metal toe caps, a smaller scouter and two bulky gloves. "This is your uniform. You will wear these at all times and will change into it now. I will be back in five minuets." He put the pile on the bed and left her.

"…Good morning to you too." She waited a few seconds, put her stool against the door and looked over her uniform. She unfolded the black material to find it to be a full black spandex under suit. "OH no. _No way_ am I wearing this!" as if on cue, Zarbon opened the door, tripped over the stool slightly got gathered himself.

"What was that?"

"I said, no way am I wearing this. This is SPANDEX!"

"Yes, what is the problem?"

"Erm…its skin tight?"

"I wear spandex under my suit. Everyone here does."

"Oh. Well that's alright. But…where is the stuff I wear over it?"

"You are a recruit and recruits are not issued armour until they graduate."

"Great…well I am not wearing this."

"Yes you are. Or I will make you wear it." she took a step back.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would." He launched at her and wrapped his arms around her. "You see the wardrobe? It has an automatic dressing system."

"A a what?" Fiona thrashed her legs around as Zarbon dragged her easily to the wardrobe.

"An automatic dressing system. I press into the computer what you will wear, put you on the foot marks and it will phase the clothing onto you while removing your existing attire. You are about to have a first hand experience with it."

"NO I AM NOT!" Zarbon put her on two silver foot marks and used his weight to force her to stand there. He reached over with one hand and pressed a sequence of commands into the computer.

"It was good of you to already put your clothes away. The computer has registered them for me."

"GET OFF ME!" she protested, to no avail. Before she could even move, Zarbon stepped back and a yellow light dazzled her. She reached up and covered her eyes. A few seconds later, she felt unbelievable cold and the light vanished. Fiona looked down to see her entire body was covered in black, skin tight spandex, it hung low at the front and gave her super modal cleavage. She felt wiring around her breasts and down to her stomach.

"Now, Now you look like an Elite in training." Fiona ran past Zarbon to look at herself in a mirror. Imagine this. A black version of Vegeta's spandex suit and a small jolt of lightning shape cut from the neck down to just above her belly button. Then on a young woman with wiring holding her breasts together to enhance her cleavage and hold the gap in the suit without it falling off or flashing any part of her. "Put your boots and Gloves on from the bed and meet me in my room. Then, we will embark on your tour of the ship. Which you need to memorize." Zarbon vanished and left Fiona with her mouth open. What the hell was she wearing? She looked like some bad ass biker meets ninja chick.

"You are going to pay for this Zarbon. Somehow, someway, you will pay." She brushed her hair and was grateful that her black headband matched what she was wearing. She walked through the bathroom and into her master's room. "I am ready."

"Good. I have something for you." He pulled his cape around him and clipped it to his shoulder plating. It was a dark blue from the back but a lighter blue from the inside.

"Ok…"

"Here." He passed her an exact copy of his, but it was way to long. "I can cut that for you…never mind then." Fiona laid it flat on the floor and took a tight hold of each of the bottom corners. She ripped them off so the end of the cape patched the bottom part of the thunder bolt design on her spandex suit.

"Now it matches." She clipped it in place and looked to Zarbon.

"Good, now, let's go." She followed her bulky sensei out of his room and down the hall. The walls were red and the floor was a cream coloured wood. There were exotic paintings like the ones hung in her room on these walls. Explosions of bright colours and soul stirring emotions in the form of art.

"Wow…"

"You like my paintings?" he was walking next to her with his arms folded with a smirk across his bumpy face.

"Yes I do…they are…beautiful."

"I pride myself in beauty." Then he remembered that he was still in his monster form. She had never seen his 'beautiful form' and he didn't like the idea of her thinking he was just ugly. He was about to change back, when they reached the end doors. Fiona opened them and saw the walls change to a blue metal and plain metal floors. She sped up, eyes wide from he view from the edge windows into space. Zarbon sped up and made sure to stop her before they left his section of the ship. "Fiona, you must remember a few important things before we leave this part of the ship. I am your master, so if anyone says whose charge are you, you tell them master Zarbon and they will leave you alone. You are not to talk to any higher ranking officer unless spoken too. Be polite at all times, even if they are arsewholes, and respect the rules of the ship."

"Are there other recruits like me?"

"Yes. And you are not my only charge."

"I'm not? Who else do you have?"

"A royal pain in the backside called Prince Vegeta. He is the prince of a race of beings called the Saiyans and has a fowl temper problem. If he gives you any problems, you tell me right away."

"Why would he give me 'problems'?"

"He is quite frankly an arse." He opened the door slowly and Fiona saw a bustling hall way of beings. It looked like a street in London or New York it was that busy. "…and he is a bit of a predator."

"I will be alright." She pulled the ivory dragon handle of her dagger from her right glove and flashed Zarbon. "I can handle myself. I decided, to not let people hurt me anymore. Not without making them bleed first."

"Good. Now, go and explore. To the left, you can follow the signs to the mess hall for something to eat, or, to the right you can come with me to the training hall."

"Well…can I eat, then train?"

"Yes, I will see you later. And here, I almost forgot." He pulled a small circular badge with a Z in the middle. "To prove who your master is. Now go and explore."

"And other recruits are all in black spandex?"

"Or blue, but yes."

"Right. See ya later. Oh, sir."

"Nice save." Zarbon walked down the hall, mentally slapped himself and changed back to his 'beautiful form'. His long green hair became lush and silky, his body buff but slim and muscular, his face dashing and his armour and clothes shrank with him. He flipped his hair and went to train.

Fiona ran down the hall and followed the signs to the mess hall. She quickly clipped the badge to her shoulder and walked into the hall. It was just as plain as the second hallway and had metal tables as far as she could see. There was a long line for food and tables of the same creatures at each. _Great. Everyone sits with their own. Well…I am the only human so…I guess I am gonna have a lonely breakfast…_

She sighed and joined the cue. Everyone turned around and looked at her with gawking eyes. _I don't believe this! Even in space I get looks…great…_ Fiona looked at her feet to avoid having to acknowledge her onlookers, who were all drooling at her, and waited until her turn. There was a large yellow blob in an apron with orange eyes and lips.

"Can I help you honey?"

"I am new here and I don't recognise any of this food. Can I have something that won't upset my stomach please? I am training after this."

"Sure hon. Nice to meet a kid with manners." She got a bowl of thick white liquid that smelled like tomato soup and turned to the hall of tables. Not one was empty so she would have to sit with one of them. "Hon? You having trouble picking a table to sit at?"

"Yes Mam." She turned to see a warm smile on the alien's face.

"Well, who's charge are you?"

"Master Zarbon's Mam."

"Really? Well, you must be good. Well, Zarbon only has one other charge and that is his _royal highness_, Prince Vegeta. He is sat with the Saiyans. I suggest you sit with him."

"I would rather sit alone for now…"

"Suit yourself. But you will most likely be training with him so getting to know him might be a good idea."

"Thank you for all the help Mam."

"No problem hon." She served the next person and Fiona turned. Maybe sitting with this Vegeta person wasn't such a bad idea. But which table was the 'Saiyan table'? She walked down the middle of the hall to try to figure out which one it was, when a purple tail whipped her butt. That was a mistake he would regret. Fiona stood tall and saw a table to her left.

"Excuse me, may I just put my tray down here a few moments? I will be right back." She put the tray on the end of the table without looking to who she had spoken to, and turned to face the creature who had touched her. It was a large, purple alligator like being with a short snout, grinning fangs and large claws. She saw his purple tail waving slyly on the ground and was convinced he had the perpetrator. "So you like to touch women's butts do you?"

"I do, actually." He sniggered and his friends of the same species sneered with him.

"Well, let me give you a word of advice." She sprang forwards and grabbed his recruit shoulder pads. She pulled him off his chair in a flash and he was on his back on the floor. "Next time you feel like smacking a girl's ass." She pulled her dagger out and poked him in the gut with it. "Get yourself a whore who likes to be used like, well, a whore. _No one_ touches me without losing a limb. And I don't mean one you can see." Fiona spat and punched him in the face. His head made a thud against the ground and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Unconscious.

"Who the HFIL do you think you are?" one of his buddies got up and held his fist aggressively at her.

"I'm Fiona. That's who I am. You got a problem?" she stared him down with her deep eyes and he sat still. "Good." the hall was silent and she turned to her tray. "Thank you. I will just take this now. If only Vegeta stood out like that guy."

"What business do you have with me?" she looked up and saw a guy, about her age. He had light tanned skin, dark coal eyes and spiky ebony hair that seemed to defy gravity. He looked very buff and if it wasn't for the fact that she hated men, she would have been quiet attracted to this guy. He looked like a god, and as strong as one.

"Are you Vegeta?"

"Yes women. Now answer the question."

"You didn't have to be rude about it."

"I can be as rude as I like. Woman."

"Alright, boy." Ouch that hit home. The scowl on his face made her smirk profusely. "I can be rude too. I am new here and need somewhere to sit. And someone to sit with. You are Zarbon's other charge so I was told to sit with you."

"Other? I am his only charge."

"Not anymore your not. I'm Fiona." She sat opposite him and put her tray down. She reached over and offered her hand. "Pleased to meet you your highness. I hear you're a prince." He took her hand and smirked like a bad ass.

"I am. Let us start again. I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. Pleased to meet you, Fiona."

"Pleased to meet you too." They shuck hands, but when Fiona tried to pull away, Vegeta kept a strong grip.

"Hay look! Vegeta has her in a grip!" Fiona saw another boy her age stand up and usher everyone to gather round them. This boy had short, messy, spiky hair and also a light tan.

"Shut up Kakarott. It isn't worth watching. Our Ouji will win." This boy was identical, but his skin was darker. They looked to be yin and yang twins.

"Na ah Turles! She is stronger then she looks!"

"Kakarott is right. I have heard things about her; she was that human that Frieza personally recruited from that backwater planet yesterday. She supposedly impressed him. So she has to be strong."

"Raditz! You just agreed with Kakarott!"

"I…never speak of this again!" the third Saiyan that tried to back her up looked again identical to Kakarott, with the tanned skin, but he had longer, more jagged hair that looked more like a mane than hair. He looked a lot rougher too. She returned her attention to the Prince holding her hand.

"You can let go now."

"I wish to test you first." His grip tightened slightly and he looked to be checking the effect.

"Let go, before I make you. I do not like being touched." His grip tightened again and she started to feel it. "Look. I don't know is this is some ritual or tradition for your people, and I respect that it if it is, but I am not one of your people and I would appreciate it if you would let go of my hand."

"Well, tough. I have also heard about you and wish to know your strength."

"Then stop 'holding my hand' and let me show you."

"Oooo! She just challenged Vegeta! She is so dead!" a bald boy who looked slightly older then the other people on the table joined in the 'fun' and looked on in a trance.

"What did you have in mind woman?"

"I thought I could take you to the training room with me and see if I can make this little boy cry for his mommy."

"OOOO! She is gonna get it!" a lizard person cheered from behind and Fiona finally registered that the entire hall was watching them.

"Can I please eat my breakfast, without being stared at, having my arse spanked, my hand held and EVERYONE CROWDING AROUND ME!" She stood up abruptly and everyone shuddered. "You!" she pointed to the crowd. "Mind you own God damn business and beat it! You baldy! Get a life and get your lips of Princy boy's ass. You three, the triplets with a domestic problem, back off. And You!" she lowered forwards and glared straight into Vegeta's eyes. "Let me have my God damn breakfast and I will let you test my strength all you want. Okay?"

"…deal." He released her hand and everyone was gob smacked. This human had raised her voice to Vegeta, called him names and he didn't blast her to pieces! He just gave in to her!

"Thank you." She sat down and ate her cold soup while the Saiyans ate a plate full of meat each.

"Hi." One of the three brothers sat next to her and wore a goofy happy go lucky grin. "My name's Kakarott. Nice to meet you." He extended a hand and Fiona looked at it suspiciously.

"If I shake your hand…your not going to pull anything are you?"

"What? No I swear." She smiled at his innocent grin and already began to trust him.

"Okay. I'm Fiona. Nice to meet you too Kakrot."

"Cool, and it's Kakarott. Ka-ka-rott."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Kakarott?"

"Yep. That's right." He laughed with a huge grin as they shuck hands and it made Fiona smile. He seemed so gentle and even with they way he held her hand, his grip was soft and careful. Yet his body looked just as pumped as Vegeta's was and he looked taller too. His face was just that of someone you couldn't stay mad at if you tried and looked like a pure hearted, happy go lucky kind of guy. He blushed when he realised that he was still holding her hand and pulled away. "Sorry about that…he…he." he scratched the back of his head with one hand and gave a huge smile. "Oh, do you want me to introduce everyone?"

"Sure."

"Well." He turned back to the table and pointed to the guy next to him. "This is my twin brother Turles. He contradicts everything I say."

"I do not!"

"See!" Fiona giggled at the childish squabbling that started between them.

"Kakarott! Why are you such a goof ball?"

"Why are you such a goof ball?"

"What? I said that!"

"What? I said that!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!" both brothers stood up and pressed foreheads together. Turles was losing his patients and Kakarott was simply teasing him, and loving it. Her attention was taken when another guy sat next to her, where Kakarott once was.

"Hi, I'm Raditz."

"Fiona, nice to meet you."

"And you." They shuck hands briefly and he simply looked at her, sweetly.

"So, Raditz…Turles…Kakarott… okay I think I got it. Did I say your names right?"

"Yes you did."

"Thanks. Erm…I know this maybe a stupid question…but are you related to those two?"

"Yes I am." He sighed. "I am their older brother."

"So, how old is everyone here?"

"I am 17, Kakarott and Turles are both 16, Baldy or Nappa is 20, and our Ouji is also 16."

"Wait…Nappy?"

"HA! (Series of chuckles) No, Nappa. But Nappy does sound amusing…"

"He is 20? That is quiet the jump in this age group isn't it?"

"Well, 'Nappy' is Vegeta's body guard."

"Oh…he he Nappy."

"I like that name, I will call it him from now on. Thanks."

"No problem. You know, you three aren't as mean as Vegeta, are you?"

"Well, Kakarott is chronically nice, Turles has his moments but no. Our Ouji _is_ a bit of a p…" Raditz trailed off and Fiona turned to see Vegeta looking straight at him, and he didn't look too pleased. "…prince…"

"Thank your Stars that you didn't say anything that I would take offence to _Raditz_ you third class piece of trash." Vegeta spat, smug that the third class was afraid of him.

"Hay, Vegetable breath. Back off. He wasn't being mean…unlike you…"

"Grrr!" he growled and turned away. Raditz turned to Fiona and whispered in her ear.

"I think my Ouji has a crush on you."

"WHAT!" her eyes opened wide and Raditz chuckled.

"Well, you have called him boy, Princy boy and Vegetable breath in one meeting and punked him out. And he has snapped the spines of those who have done less. Yet he simply growls and lets you get away with it. Like I said, I think my Ouji has a crush on you." Fiona turned slowly and her nose was inches from Raditz's. The smirk on his face was a cross between smug and amused.

"Well mister Raditz." She leaned closer to him and their noses touched. "I would hate to make him feel jealous of a third class who was simply being nice now wouldn't I?"

"Of course you would." he smirked back, the anger and rage emitting from Vegeta's aura spiking with every second.

"You have eaten. Now we train!" Vegeta interrupted and took her arm dragging her away from Raditz and out the hall. But she couldn't resist one last comment.

"See you later Raditz honey!"

"I look forward to it hot thing!" he shouted back, pissing Vegeta off and he sped up." When they were down the corridor, Vegeta let her go and she couldn't stop grinning.

"Fiona, you will stay away from that Baka you hear me?"

"And, why is that Princy?"

"Because, he isn't a nice person. He." then he got a wicked idea that made him smirk evilly. "He is sexist. He feels that women are only here to please men. If you get his eye, he will want you, whether you want him back, or not. And he has always gotten the woman he wants, against their will or not."

"Vegeta, next time you lie, do it well. And don't lie to me. I know when people are lying and you can't even make a challenge for me." he growled at his failed plan.

"He is a third class Baka and not worth your time. Besides." They came to the training hall doors and Vegeta turned to face her. "We are the best of the best. Zarbon is the highest and most powerful trainer there is. Other than Frieza himself of course. Raditz and his Baka brothers are being trained by Gynu. And everyone knows that he is a lousy trainer."

"Is that so?" both Fiona and Vegeta span round to see Captain Gynu in the flesh, stood right behind them. "Well, if I am such a 'lousy trainer', then why don't we have a little bout?"

"Well erm."

"You know Vegeta; I would be _really_ impressed if you were to take on this mighty fighter, all by yourself." Fiona purred seductively and Gynu had to chuckle.

_The young human has Vegeta hook line and sinker. She has him around her little finger. This should be interesting. _

"But miss, I didn't intend on giving Vegeta a choice in the matter." Gynu took a tight hold of Vegeta's hair and dragged him inside the training hall.

"Oh how brave." She fluttered her eyelashes and went way over the top, letting any smart person know she wasn't actually cheering for Vegeta at all. "Good look Princy boy." She blew him a kiss and he scowled. She had gotten him into this mess on purpose!

Inside, the hall had a white tiled floor, metal walls and roof. The hall was so big, that no one noticed a green haired second in command meditating in the far corner. But he noticed them.

Zarbon looked up, the noise of a female voice bringing him from his trance and saw his college Gynu, dragging his first charge behind him by his hair.

"Great…I bet Vegeta's been running his proud mouth off again. Will he ever learn?" he stood up and dusted his cloak off. "I guess this will act as a fitting lesson and then I will make him do mop duty in the mess hall, just to make him learn his place. Ah, what do we have here?" a certain chestnut haired girl with sow white skin and big blue eyes skipped in after them and looked highly amused. For a moment, her large smile and twinkling eyes entranced him to the spot. He quickly shrugged it off and headed toward her. She was obviously a spectator and so he would watch with her. Then, after this was all sorted out and Vegeta was sent to mop the mess hall, he would begin her training. But first, Vegeta.

This was perfect! Vegeta had pissed her off from trying to control who she was with and what she did from the moment he first met her, dragged her about like a rag doll, lied to her and bragged about himself. And now, justice was being served on a large Gynu sized platter. But the best part was, that Fiona had front row seats to the entire thing!

"This should be fun."

"Indeed. He will get his just dessert."

"AH! Don't sneak up on me……" when Fiona turned round, she saw a tall man with light blue skin, long silky green hair in an obedient plat, a long blue cape to complement his skin, long, dark blue leg sleeves that emphasized his huge muscular thighs and lower legs, light purple arm sleeves that perfectly amplified his biceps and triceps (as they were pumped and huge), and immaculate white and orange armour. She couldn't help but briefly glance at his black spandex pants that she had only ever seen wrestlers were and get away with. But they had noting on him! _Black makes everything look smaller huh? Then he must be enormous! ARRR! Stop thinking like that!_

His light blue skin was smooth and his face looked like the gods themselves had sculpted his gorgeous features and dashing smile. That was entrancing her at this very moment.

Zarbon was stunned! He was used to this kind of reaction from every other female he had met, but not from Fiona. She hates all men, so why is she goggling at him and why are her cheeks red instead of white? _She couldn't be attracted to me…could she?_

"Oh erm…My name is Fiona." She extended her hand and he raised an eyebrow. Then he smirked. _This is perfect! She doesn't even know who I am! I could have some real fun here…_

"Pleased to meet you." He purposely gave her a lady killer smile and she felt her knees go weak.

"Pleased to meet you too. Erm." _Quick! Say something! _"Do you know those two?" _wow, what a topic…_

"Yes. That is Captain Gynu of the Gynu force and that is Vegeta, 'prince of all the Saiyan race'." He mimicked Vegeta and even pulled off his smug grin. Fiona broke out in giggles and beamed up at him. He smiled back and Fiona blushed again. "Do you know them?"

"Yes. Well, I have met Vegeta…not too impressed. But I only know what you just said about Cap Gynu. So only Princy boy."

"Ha! I like that. Princy boy. It rolls off the tongue. I am sure _he_ 'likes' it."

"Oh he does." They both chucked and didn't even notice that Gynu had started to beat Vegeta to a pulp. When Vegeta screamed however, they both turned to look at the one way fight and saw a bloody Vegeta. "But he doesn't seem to like _that_ now does he?"

"No, it doesn't appear he does." Zarbon looked around and casually took her wrist. She gasped and blushed even brighter.

Why was this guy affecting her like this?

"Fiona, would you like to sit with me and watch the show?"

"YES. I mean sure, if you want." She slapped herself at how eager she must have sounded.

"Then after you." He did a slight bow and led her to a stand of seats to watch. Fiona shuffled slightly in her seat as Zarbon sat right next to her. He got an idea and smirked to himself. He watched as Vegeta tried to launch a Galic gun from behind. But Gynu dodged easily and shot Vegeta from behind with his own Ki blast.

The fight got quite interesting with hand to hand combat as Vegeta really went at it. Fiona had never seen anyone move as fast before and couldn't take her eyes away from the fight. Zarbon had to smile at the look of amazement in her eyes, so sweet, so innocent, so very much capable of everything she saw and much more. He slipped his arm around the back of her chair and leaned into her, so he had her shoulder against his chest. His hand was next to her other shoulder and he didn't try to hold her or make any sleazy moves on her. He was a man of class after all.

Fiona's trance was broken about the same time Vegeta's back was. Gynu fazed out, appeared behind him and drove his boot deep into Vegeta's spine. Vegeta landed on the floor with a thud and bounced up again slightly, before crashing down again.

"Well, I think the fight's over."

"It is. Vegeta's Ki level has dropped too low for him to be conscious. I better get someone to take him to the med wing. But it was fun to watch."

"I hope that will teach him not to boast about himself for a girl."

"Now Lady Fiona. Are you trying to tell me, that young Vegeta had his eye on you?"

"Apparently so." She blushed up at him and finally noticed that he had his around partly around her. This made her blush even more so her face looked closer to Dodoria's skin tone than hers.

"He should have known better. It is obvious that a young woman like yourself would be more interested in more mature men, than little boys like Vegeta. Am I right?"

"Erm I"

"HELLO THERE!" Gynu shouted and interrupted them. Zarbon cursed under his breath. He was finally going to get Fiona to be more open with her sexuality and get her not to hate men so much, when Gynu had to interrupt. _Bastard!_ "I didn't see you watching Z…" Zarbon shuck his head from side to side behind Fiona madly, making Gynu stop and trail off.

"Nice to see you still know how to push recruits around Gynu."

"Speaking of recruits. I wouldn't mind pushing this _sweet thing _around for a while." Gynu winked at her and she stood up abruptly.

"Now listen here. I am not-"

"Not up for grabs Gynu." Zarbon quickly added. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his front. "She is already taken." He began to nuzzle her ear and blew on her skin, making her giggle against her will.

"Oh really? I didn't know you were one to take a mate."

"Oh I'm not his mate. (_What ever that means_)."

"She is more of…pleasurable company."

_Oh great. Now I sound like a slut! _Fiona screamed to herself.

"Very well. But when you are done with her, let me know." Gynu gave her a final wink and walked off.

Fiona tapped her foot and crossed her arms. But Zarbon made no move to let her go.

"Let me warn you. I am not a touchy person."

"You don't like me touching you?" he let her go and didn't wait for an answer. He walked over to Vegeta and stood over him.

Fiona just blushed as she ran after him. "Stay here with him will you? I will find someone to come and take him to the med wing. You will not be strong enough to take him all the way there yourself. Until we meet again Fiona."

"Wait! I didn't get your name!"

"But Fiona. I didn't give it." he gave her another dashing smile and walked out of the hall, off to find the first recruit he bumped into.

"Well Vegeta. I hope that'll teach you." She tapped her foot and humpfed. How long would she have to wait?

After about 5 minuets, she looked down at Vegeta and felt a little sorry for him. He was only being a little arrogant and was unfortunate enough to be caught. He looked a mess curled up like that, twisted in that position. One leg was bent round him, his other leg broken at an awkward angle and outstretched, one arm over his chest and the other over his head. His face was cold and blank with blood still flowing slightly from his nose and gums. His hair that used to stick up like a fierce flame, was now stuck to his head from a mixture of his own blood and sweat. He well and truly looked a mess. "Oh Vegeta. You better not remember this." She dropped to her knees besides him slowly and tried to get him to sit up. She coiled both legs from their unnatural position and managed to realign his broken leg. It wasn't as bad as she had first thought; his knee was just popped out of place. But she popped it back in place and pulled his back up against her front. He was out cold, but he started shivering and groaning in his sleep. He definitely looked to be in a lot of pain. "Don't you dare wake up!" she growled to herself. She was a woman after all and she did have some compassion. Even if it was miniscule, it was there. It was nagging her like an annoying child with a naïve innocence that drove you mad with their constant whining. "Darn it all!" she gave in to her growing maternal instincts and began to rub his back in reassuring circles, soothing his tortured expression into a soft smile. She rested him against her and stroked his forehead to keep him calm. "Damn it Vegeta. Why couldn't you have kept your mouth shut? Why did you have to try to show off to me? I don't care about that kind of thing. And I hate pompous guys that show off like you did. All you ever do is get yourself into trouble. Oh that's right. I have met your kind on my world. My world…home…Stupid Vegeta. Making me think of that stupid place…"

"He is pretty stupid." The deep voice caught Fiona off guard and made her snap her head up and towards the door.

"He isn't actually as stupid as you might think. His Pride just gets in the way of…everything." A softer voice chirped, but was soon pushed aside by an identical, but slightly rougher voice.

"Shut it will ya? Kami you are always looking for the good in people. Next you'll be saying that _I_ have a good side."

"But you do!"

"Do not!

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Fine, you win Turles."

"Ha! Told you I had a good side kaka…HAY!"

"HA! Got you!"

"Why you little!" a scrap soon began between the two twins and the older of the brothers rolled his eyes at them.

"Brothers. So, back to talking to someone with a brain. Fiona." Raditz addressed her and left his brawling brothers. "Pretty boy bumped into us three in the hall and told us to take 'his royal highness' to the medical wing to have a little time out in the rejuvenation tank. Why are you here?" Fiona quickly took her hand away from Vegeta's head and stopping their soothing motions, making the Prince start to groan subconsciously again.

"I was watching when he got his ass kicked. I was told to wait here by this guy with long, green hair and soft, blue skin…"

"Sounds like you have been snared by the charm of pretty boy. Humph. Brushes his hair more often then I breathe…"

"So that was pretty boy…I wish I knew his real name…" Raditz didn't seem to have heard her as he gathered up his bloody prince, ready to carry him off.

"Hey! Knock it off you two before I get involved and kick BOTH your asses!"

"But _he_ started it!" Kakkarot whined as Turles still kept a tight hold on a clump of his brother's hair.

"Did not! ouch!" Kakkarot had his hand wrapped around his brother's tail and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I said. KNOCK IT OFF!" the twins shuddered and backed off. They let each other go and stood up. Still glaring at each other, but Kakkarot smiled smugly from Fiona's reaction. She had been giggling and smiling throughout the entire 'sibling dispute' and was still chuckling at them.

"Fiona thought it was funny…"

"Kakkarot!"

"Sorry! Sorry I will give up…stupid turtle breath…"

"…low level Baka…"

"Hay! I am not a low level Baka! I am stronger than you Turles!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it wimp!"

"Alright I will!" they launched at each other and started scrapping on the floor, again. Raditz slapped his hands over his face in despair and sweat dropped.

"I will never understand those two…"

"I think they are quite funny." Fiona giggled behind her hand and Raditz almost dropped Vegeta. "…what?" she was still smiling but was a little unsure to why Raditz looked so shocked. "Was it my laugh? I know I laugh a little high pitch but…"

"No it wasn't your laugh…I like your laugh (blushes) but its just. Never mind." Raditz shrugged it off and looked to his brawling brothers. "We will leave them. They obviously have way, way too much energy to burn. Besides, it might give me a brake from 'baby sitting'. You coming?"

"Hum? Oh yeah sure. I mean, it isn't like my master has turned up to train me or anything…let's go."

"Good. It will be nice to have your company for a while."

"And why is that Raditz?"

"Because anyone is better than listening to those two list everything they can do better than each other...and then scrap about it." Fiona got to her feet and chuckled behind her hand again. "Let's go."

"After you." She followed him out the hall. But not before stepping over Kakkarot and Turles who both had clumps of each other's hair in their grasps and were biting each other at every opportunity.

"Those two better not be like that when I find them later…" Raditz shifted Vegeta on his shoulder and walked towards the medical wing.

"So this is the way to the med wing…"

"It sure is. You better memorise the way, you will be spending a lot of time there." Raditz sighed and smiled weakly at her. "You do have the same master as his highness here. And you will be starting with the basics."

"I have already done some martial arts."

"Are you specialized in the Elite level 1?"

"The what?" they turned a corner and walked through a set of large doors.

"Then you will be starting with the basics. And the basics are a bitch." Raditz grimaced over past memories and not so pleasant training sessions.

"What?" she yelped as they entered a large set of white doors.

"You didn't think becoming part of Master Frieza's army was going to be all fun and games did you?" Raditz chuckled and dumped Vegeta on the centre table. A tall man with green skin, white robes, a white turban and two antennas walked from behind a white screen. The entire room was glaring white, from the floors to the walls.

"My, why am I not shocked at this sight?" the tall green man rolled his eyes and looked to the two conscious humanoids. "Raditz, who is this?"

"This is Fiona." Raditz folded his arms and looked bored, as if it was obvious who she was. The green man walked a full circle around her, making her fell extremely small in comparison, and walked back to the other side of the table, to tend to Vegeta.

"So _you_ are Fiona. I have just sent a request to your master to bring you tomorrow, for a medical and registering session."

"Registering?" Fiona folded her arms and leaned with her side against the table. Raditz decided to answer her as the green man had either not heard her, or just didn't feel like answering.

"Everyone onboard has to be on the computer system. You'll be added to it tomorrow."

"Oh, right. So who is this guy again?" she whispered behind her hand to Raditz.

"I am Doctor Piccolo, the head surgeon. And I have excellent hearing." He didn't even look away from Vegeta as he examined his leg. "Did any of you do anything to this prior bringing him to me?"

"I realigned his knee. It had popped out of socket and."

"You did a good job. Have you had to realign a socket before?" Piccolo turned away and typed into the computer with touch precision typing.

"Well…I used to do a martial art called Karate on my planet. I used to be put forward for fights with the older fighters, and the black bets. When in the that kind of category knowing how to realign knees, shoulders, and things like that was a must."

"Have you ever had to do this to yourself?"

"Yes."

"How many times?" Piccolo still typed like he was connected to the computer. A robotic claw lowered from the ceiling and clamed around Vegeta's bloody form. Fiona was alarmed at first and took a step towards him, but Raditz grabbed her shoulder and shuck his head. "I said how many times?"

"What? Oh right. Well." She counted on her hands. "Once I had to pop my right shoulder back in place after this woman did a nasty scissor kick to my joint. And I had to push my left hip against the wall after a guy with master's status grabbed my shin, held me down on my side with his knee, and chopped at my hip joint." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I remember being cautioned for that fight."

"Why were _you_ cautioned when he was the one who did that to you?"

"Because of what I did to him." Fiona chuckled and made Raditz laugh.

"What _did_ you do?"

"Well. I may have snapped a leg…or two…and possibly an arm…and broke a few fingers…and a nose…" Fiona admitted ashamedly, looking to the floor and holding her hands behind her. "The Bastard smacked my ass after he manhandled me. I don't like being touched…"

"And are there any other instances where you had to realign your body?"

"Just once more. I fell down after practising on my roof. It is flat and I needed to get out and practise, but I was grounded for forgetting to ring home and tell my folks were I was when I went out, without telling them. So I had to go on the roof. I slipped, fell, and twisted my ankle out of joint. But I put it right back so no one was the wiser."

"You are certainly self sufficient. When did you last have a check up with a medically trained human?"

"I never have really. Not since Doctor Frank…" Raditz just couldn't resist himself after seeing her avert her eyes.

"And what happened to Doctor Frank?"

"Well…he was just a little _too_ Frank. He needed surgery on his…what is that claw doing?" The machinery dropped Vegeta into a large blue tank after fixing a facemask to him.

"Vegeta will regenerate his wounds in the Tank over night. He should be perfectly healthy by morning." Piccolo finally came away from the computer and looked over Raditz. "You don't look like you've been in a fight. You'd never win against Vegeta anyway."

"I wasn't the one fighting him." Piccolo looked to Fiona.

"Surely not…"

"Nope. Not me either." Fiona pulled herself up onto the table, and Raditz leaned with his side on it just to the left of her.

"Then how did 'his high and mightiness' attain his injuries?"

"I don't know. I was just told to bring him here. Do you know how he got his ass kicked Fiona?"

"Yeah. I know all too well." Fiona chuckled, smiled and folded her arms. "But I am not telling you. The guy learnt his lesson. That is enough to know I was present at his ass whooping and know why, without having the rest of the ship know too."

"You are so merciful. I would have announced it over the scouter com links by now." Fiona play punched Raditz's shoulder and chuckled.

"Well that is you. That is what makes us different. I am merciful out of battle, but not in. And you are merciless outside of battle, but probably not in."

"You haven't seen me fight."

"Is that an offer?" Raditz chuckled and smirked.

"It might be. What are you doing the rest of today?"

"Please, if you wish to 'court', do not do it in my med wing. Vegeta doesn't need you to look over him. So leave." Piccolo ushered them outside and shut the door behind them.

"He wasn't rude at all." Fiona rolled her eyes sarcastically, and sighed. "What were we saying?"

"You were telling me that you wished me to demonstrate my abilities for you in combat."

"Lair, and I believe I am doing something today. I was supposed to meet my master, but he didn't quite turn up…if he is there right now and I am not…I am dead!" Fiona remembered back to her manhandling and jolted off. "SEE YOU TOMORROW RADITZ!"

"BYE!" Raditz shouted after her blurred form as she turned the corner. "She is certainly something. Hard to believe she isn't Saiyan."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where the HFIL were you?" Ugly Zarbon demanded as Fiona ran into the training hall, out of breath and flustered.

"I…was…at…the…med wing…with…Vegeta…he…"

"Never mind him. Get your breath back and we will begin with some meditation. Sit." He ordered as he sat in the centre of the hall, in the lotus position. Which was actually rather amusing considering his hefty size and bulk.

"Yes sir." Fiona rolled her eyes and sat like a mirror image of her master. "So…what now?"

"Now do as I say. Close your eyes." She closed her eyes. "Take a deep breath and exhale slowly. Let your eyes see what your ears hear.

Nothing.

Silence.

Let only my voice reach into your mind.

Slow down your breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

There is a breeze, a summer breeze.

Do not see the trees sway, feel them sway.

Do not see the birds as they soar on high.

Feel them.

Ignore your eyes.

Forget your heart.

Let your skin tell you what is happening.

Let your ears whisper to you where certain objects are.

Trees

Birds

People

Free problems, hatred in your minds and muscles…flow away.

Let your skin become calm, cool like water is pouring off it.

As it flows, let all the tensions of your life flow away with it.

Let the water run off your body and take the Demon of uncertainty and weakness with it."

Zarbon and Fiona both breathed in sync, in and out. In and out. Fiona went into a full trance and found everything simple, bright, yet with meaning. Zarbon opened his eyes a good few hours later and looked at her frozen state. _Good, she has taken to meditation quicker than I expected. Tomorrow we will begin the rigorous training, as I obviously do not need to continue with this topic. She managed it in one session; it took Vegeta months to shrink his fat head small enough to get into meditation. Well done Fiona, you have made me proud. _ He stood up and didn't expect what came next. He made the slightest movement and Fiona's fist shot out from her knee and punched him square on _his_ knee. It didn't hurt or even faze him, but her accuracy with her eyes closed was amazing!

She shuck her head and slowly opened her eyes.

"W…what? Where?" She scratched her head, as if trying to remember what she did in the last 24 hours with a hangover, and it clicked. "Oh, man that meditation really worked. Master."

"Once again, nice save." He smirked and offered her his hand. But she batted it away and got to her feet.

"Hands to yourself. What next?"

"Next, we eat. We have been meditating nearly half the day now. After we have eaten, the day is yours. Make good use of it as tomorrow, the training will be extremely difficult. Your mind seems sharper than I could have hoped for. Tomorrow, I work on your body." She scowled and raised a brow. "You know what I meant. Now get to the mess hall before I beat you into showing me more respect." Zarbon pushed her shoulder and she dug her heels into the floor.

"Do not touch me!"

"I can do as I like! I am your master and if I see fit to punish you like Gynu did Vegeta, then I can!" he pushed her again, getting more than pissed off with her attitude problem and almost sent her flying. She fell on her ass outside the door and quickly stood up.

"Now you listen here!" she growled and clenched her fists. "I will not be." But a stampede of feet came from nowhere and Zarbon had to yank her out the way, back into the training hall.

"Saiyans. Overly eager for their food. No wonder Master Frieza has them under control." She pushed away from him and scowled.

"Don't change the subject! You can't just."

"You forget my little pet, you are mine to mould into my second, Frieza's third in command. If you thought you were going to have it easy, you were wrong. I respect you and your wishes to be a spinster, that is your choice to close yourself to the male half of the universe, because of the actions of one Bastard. But I will break you into shape and place in any way I see fit. And if you need proof, here is the proof!" Zarbon fished one hand into the bustling crowd and lifted a young Saiyan boy up and into the hall with them. He locked the door and shoved Fiona into a perfect place to watch. "Watch and learn." He spat, and grabbed a fistful of the lad's hair. He was slightly taller than Vegeta, had a small brown pigtail and a fringe over his raised eyebrows. His mouth was open and his hands were desperately trying to free his hair from Zarbon's grasp.

"What are you doing!"

"SILENCE!" Zarbon shouted and snapped the boy's had back, so he could look directly into his quivering brown eyes. "You have done nothing wrong. But my pupil seems to think she can address me as she likes and disrespect me as she wishes. You are here to show her what I think about insubordination!"

"Please, no." he quivered, and the hard truth was starting to sink in for Fiona. She gasped and ran forward.

"Master, please, forgive me. Punish me instead, don't." but Zarbon battered the boy across the hall and had his back to her. The boy landed in an unnaturally twisted position, blood spurting from his nose and his gums bleeding so heavily, that he was choking on it.

"You Bastard! He was innocent!" Fiona ran forwards and started to pelt his chest with furious, but futile fists. He simply folded his arms and scowled down at her.

"You will show me more respect. Or that will be you lying in a bloody heap. I have tried being pleasant with you; I have tried being patient and understanding. But you threw all my attempts of us having a friendship and forced my hand. I am not trying to be popular; most charges hate their masters, because they are too stupid to see what we are trying to do. You _will_ be the best you can be and you _will_ be the next Third of command. Even if you hate me for it, I will make you succeed." A single tear fell down her cheek, and she stood back. Fiona looked right into his eyes and resorted to her emotionless mask. But this time, not even her body language gave anything away. She looked like a zombie.

"Yes sir." He was a little unnerved by this show of compliance, but was glad she didn't make this any harder.

"To the mess hall with you. I need to report to Master Frieza." Zarbon watched as she bowed her head, turned her back and walked slowly to the mess hall. He followed her until she entered the mess hall, where she sat alone. _Maybe I overreacted. But she had to learn her place. Besides, now I can just move in as 'pretty boy' and win her over that way…though I hated doing to her what I did. But she did have to learn. After me she will report to Frieza. And if she doesn't show complete compliance and obedience…_

Zarbon knocked on his master's door after he walked there. _Then who knows what he could do to her. _

Zarbon gave his report of her progress and pleased him greatly. Zarbon did however leave out the incident between the Saiyan lad, and Fiona and himself. He returned to the mess hall to find Fiona not there. Then he passed the mess hall and found her hoisting the bloody recruit over her shoulder and struggling with him out the door. Zarbon watched from afar and followed her all the way to the med wing. When she came out, she must have given the boy to Piccolo. He hid behind a corner, and watched her walk past him. _Were is she going?_

Fiona felt empty, cold. She had watched her master beat that poor boy into a bloody heap, and then force her to go and eat.

Eat?

How could she eat when all she could see was that mangled pile of a boy in the back of her mind. In the end, she waited for a few minutes, until she thought he would have gone. She then got up from the table, and walked straight back to the training hall. She got a funny look from Piccolo when she brought him yet another bleeding boy to deal with, but said nothing.

So Fiona walked back through the hall, and leaned against a wall.

_That boy got hurt because of me. _

_He was an 'example' of what Zarbon could do. I don't care if he beats me like that, but that boy…what have I gotten myself into?_ She chuckled to herself and closed her eyes. _Well, it isn't as if I chose this. It was either go with them, or have the world blown up. I had no choice in the end. So anything that happens, is just something I will have to deal with. _

_They are all aliens up here, not one human. Only the 'Saiyans' seem human. _

_Master Zarbon isn't even human. He got so angry…he knows why I hate men. I was stood right outside when he questioned…and then killed my parents. But he doesn't know I know that._ She sighed and pulled away from the wall.

"The day is mine now huh?" Fiona said, lacking her usual attitude or life. "Well…" she looked around. "I could go for a walk I suppose." She folded her arms, and began to wander the halls. Usually she would have been stopped, but with the badge from Zarbon firmly clipped to her, she was allowed complete freedom. Not that she _tried_ to talk to anyone for directions. So she didn't really know where she was going. She just knew she wanted to get as far away from Zarbon as possible at that moment. _Reminds me of Hitler. Do as I say, or I will make you sorry kind of campaign. _

She found herself a few hours later back at Zarbon's corridor. She decided to call it that, as everything behind that door seemed to be his. _Well he is the second of command, he would have some perks from that I guess._ She stood outside the door, just looking at that. Her hand raised to push it open, but then retracted to her side.

Every time she was about to open it, she saw the body of that boy. "I have to see if he is alright." She decided, and turned on her heels. After her walk, she had pretty much learnt (from how many times she had been there today) where the medical wing was. So she auto piloted her feet to take her there, and zoned out. _I hope he isn't angry. I mean, Zarbon flat out told him it was my fault he was being beaten to crap. So…I can at least say I am sorry. If he is even awake yet._

"Back again? At least you don't have another bleeding boy for me to deal with. I have come to wonder what to expect when you come here kid."

"I came to see if he was alright." She pointed to a tank, with the second boy she brought here in it. "It was my fault he came here…Oh, and if Vegeta would be out soon. But…will he be alright?" she looked for the first time in her life, sorry for something.

"I gathered that. You looked a little out of it when you came." He rolled his eyes. "Angered your master did you? I must say, not a wise thing to do on this ship." He walked out in his white cape and odd clothing. "They are as good as your mother on this ship. They are the only thing keeping you alive and safe." He rolled his eyes over her. "And a virgin in your case most likely."

"I think you will find I am perfectly able to prevent that kind of problem myself, thank you." She spat, and saw him chuckle at her.

"And now I see why your master had to show you an example. You have a temper problem. If you are Zarbon's charge, you will be the future 3rd in command, yes?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Because when you become the third, you will not just have to answer to Master Zarbon as you do now as a trainee." He stabbed a tube to the tank with the green liquid, and looked very seriously at her. "You will have to answer directly to Master Frieza. And he will not 'show you what you will get next time' like Zarbon did." He looked deadly serious. "Because when it comes to Master Frieza, there is no next time." She gulped. "You screw up under his watch; you pay for it with your life." He turned to the tank, and patted it. "Not even _I_ can help you if you anger his highness." He then sighed, and looked over to the other side of the room. "So, you are ready then?" Fiona raised a brow. He was looking over her shoulder.

"Indeed. You can't keep a true worrier down for too long. I get _testy_." She heard a chuckle, and turned round. She rolled her eyes, as she saw Vegeta leaning against the wall in a 'bad boy' pose, his blue spandex suit on, white gloves and boots too. His armour was on the table and too battered for him to keep. "Hello Fiona."

"Vegeta." She nodded. "Good to see you up and about."

"It feels good." He smirked and pulled away from the wall. "Come to see me did you? And I thought you didn't like me."

"She came with you and brought you here your highness." Piccolo then vanished around the corner.

"You did, did you?" he smirked.

"It seemed like the right thing to do." She folded her arms. "So don't think anything of it."

"Very defensive, aren't we?" he stalked towards her.

"Not defensive, just honest and cautious. So…" she looked up at him, as he was slightly taller than her. "I have the rest of the day to 'do as I wish'." He started to smirk. "What do we recruits do after hours around here?" she didn't like how his eyes twinkled evilly with delight at that.

"Are you putting your fate, in _my_ hands? I am honoured and will, how would you put it?" He chuckled. "Show you a good time." He walked forward, and looked over his shoulder. "Come, I will show you _just_ what 'we recruits' do for fun. But mind you…" he smirked evilly at her, and seemed to have some joke planned or about to enjoy himself greatly at her expense. "…we are all men. You must be the only female recruit on this side of the ship. So if you come with me…bigger smirk…you will be surrounded by men."

"Men?" she chuckled, a smirk of her own. "If they are anything like _you_ Vegeta." She stood next to him, defiant as ever. "Then they will all be mere _boys_. And boys I can handle."

"We shall see." He chuckled, and pushed the doors open. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then I got her to turn around." Another alligator creature, but this time yellow, was sniggering with his friends, when Vegeta walked in with Fiona. She gasped as she realised just where Vegeta had brought her.

"Vegeta…is this…"

"Welcome Fiona." He snickered, and brought her further into the room. It looked like it _used_ to be a hall, until the recruits had their way with it. "To the Den." It almost looked like a basement now. It might as well have been after all the levels they had to go down to get here. The walls were a dark grey, and there was a HUGE bar all along the left hand side of the hall. In the centre, was a circular stage with poles all the way around, and lighting focused on it. Loud music boomed and spot lights of bright colours illuminated the room like in a night club on earth. She saw lots of recruits, they were all recruits actually. But they were wearing their own clothes, and the girls were all scarcely covered.

"This isn't a Den…" she gulped. "This is a brothel." She said nervously, as Vegeta smirked at her.

"Welcome. Time for you to get to know your peers." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her through crowds of lecherously dancing couples of every species. So she was very timid about being dragged through them all. "Hay, get me two pints of sake." He said with a Japanese accent on the last word. (Said, sa-kay)

"What's sakay?"

"Sake, and don't worry. You'll find out." He chuckled to himself, and dragged her towards a table.

"I swear Vegeta, if you don't stop dragging me around then-" but then Vegeta threw her forward, and she went flying. "AAA!" she landed on her back in a heap, and sat up. "Arsewhole!" she shouted, until she heard chuckling behind her. She slowly turned around, and then snapped back. She was sat one someone's lap.

"Well Vegeta, what have you brought me today?" that voice was perverted, and had every underlining sexual innuendo you could imagine.

"A human, age 15, power level 20 when angry, gender female, eyes sapphire blue, hair mahogany meets chestnut, skin ivory white and no, she isn't part Ice-jin, body shapely, ass fine…" he smirked and his fangs were on show. "Fiery spirit, and from what I have learned, doesn't like men much."

"Lesbian?" she snarled and tried to get up. But hands grabbed her hips and pulled her back.

"No, actually!" she seethed. "I just don't trust men as far as I can throw them."

"And with your power level, that isn't far."

"Hey!" she didn't quite know what they meant by power levels, but she guessed it was an insult to have a low one. "Get off me now before I make you, bastard!" She jumped up and grabbed onto Vegeta's shoulders. So this time, whoever she was sat on, couldn't pull her back. Vegeta held her arms, and smirked over to the man.

"So what would you say?"

"What exactly do you want me to do Vegeta?" she let go of him, and looked to him at last. He was an older man (eww) had grey hair and regulation uniform covering an aged body.

"ERRR!" she shuddered and jumped behind him. Vegeta laughed his head off.

"I suppose that sprey you made doesn't effect humans then Gero."

"That's Doctor Gero. And no it doesn't, I don't have her DNA."

"Ok, 1, spray, 2, why the fuck did you shove me into an old man, 3, what the hell did he mean 'what exactly do you want me to do Vegeta?' and 4…" she whimpered. "Where is the exit?" there were so many people around here, the door was completely out of sight to her.

"1." He started. "This is Doctor Gero. He _was_ an ancient being who recreated himself as an android to cheat death. He has the most brilliant mind in the universe, and can invent _anything_." He chuckled. "He has invented a special spray that will attract all females to him and all they need is to touch him or be near him. As you are the first human ever to leave your planet, you are immune to the spray. He can't make humans susceptible to it, if he hasn't encountered them before."

"So?"

"So 1, that is the spray. 2, that is why I pushed you near him. The spray would have made you into a pussy cat and high for a while."

"Bastard." She seethed. But he simply chuckled.

"3, he is excellent. You see that woman next to him." She saw a girl with bright yellow skin, a canary orange beak, and feather gold hair. She looked very attractive actually. Especially in her red hot pants and boob tube. "She is 69 years old in your human terms."

"No." she gaped at him. "She looks in her 20s."

"I have achieved many feats my dear." He chuckled. "And because of her accelerated growth patterns, I can just as easily reverse the age process in her species." Vegeta pulled them both up a chair, and two pints of dark brown liquid appeared on the tray of a topless waitress. Instantly, Fiona pulled her cloak off and wrapped it around her. Vegeta laughed his head off, and the waitress just gave it her back, and left quietly.

"They are _paid_ to walk around like that, woman." He chuckled. "Oh you make me laugh."

"I am glad I can help, but that is just wrong." She frowned.

"Anyway, as for 3. Dr Gero is also very excellent when it comes to any sort of genetic make up and tempering with it. So many a 'butt ugly' fighter on this ship have gone to him, for what you _could_ class as an 'upgrade'."

"What kind of upgrade? Youth upgrades?" she nodded towards the yellow bird girl, who was swooning all over another of her kind.

"No my dear, I can do a lot more than that." He chuckled. "Tell me one thing you want me to change, and I will change it."

"I have a suggestion." Vegeta chuckled. Fiona crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess? Bigger boobs? That is all you men think about." She pouted.

"No actually, I was thinkig more along the lines of your fear." Vegeta smirked slyly at her.

"Huh? Fear? I don't-"

"So if I was to do this-" he yanked her over his lap and smacked her butt.

"GET OFF ME!" she seethed and her dagger came right out of her glove, and against his neck. But he smirked.

"So if I was to do that, you would show me your fear?" he looked to Gero, as if the cold blade wasn't against his throat. "Can you help her?"

"So…" he rubbed his chin. "Afraid of men are we? Or is it an inability to address your sexuality? Or even the fear of what would happen if you let yourself be open with your feminine side…mmmm…" he thought as he looked over her. Fiona put her dagger back, sitting far away from Vegeta.

This was a big mistake.

"AAAA!" someone grabbed her elbow and she was yanked into the moving crowd by a boy.

He had short brown hair in a small pig tail at the back of his neck and a thin braid falling down his front. Only one hazel eye bore into her as the other was hidden by his unruly fringe.

"Hello." He said coldly. "Remember me?"

"Oh I am so glad I found you. I took you to the med-wing and asked if you would be alright later on, but-"

"But it was your fault I was there in the first place!" He pushed her back, and held her shoulders when he reached her again. He slowly dragged her off her feet and held her arms at her side by her shoulders. His Saiyan tail lashed out at her legs violently, and whipped at her. "I have been meaning to 'thank' you for that." He scowled, and pushed her back painfully against the stage front. People who were dancing around them, stopped and started to gather around them.

"It's always fun to let the Saiyans join the party, they always start a fight and it is always over nothing. Amusing really." One of them said, and gathered closer.

Fiona groaned in her throat as he squeezed her arms hard. She swore she was bruising instantly from his manhandling.

"It wasn't my fault." She said, hard for breath as he moved his hands to throttle her instead. This jolted her back hard against the stage.

"Wasn't your fault? Wasn't you fault! It was because of _you_ that I get beaten within an instant of my life. Not your fault huh?" He squeezed around her throat, and smirked. She was starting to feel dizzy and her limps were going numb.

"I am…sorry for…what he…did…to…to you." She gasped through pants, her teeth together in pain.

"Well, I will take your death as my reconciliation."

"I think you will not, Nesumi."

"My lord?" he squeaked as a large ball of Ki glowed by the side of his head.

"This woman you are about to throttle to death, happens to be a fellow elite recruit. _My_ peer. And my master would not be pleased if I were to let her die under my watch, now would he?"

"But, but she." He stuttered, but his hold had lessened. This allowed Fiona to slip down to her feet again, cursing her lack of height at this point. One hand still held his around her neck as the other reached into her glove cuff.

"I don't give a damn what she did Nesumi. As your Ouji, I am telling you to release her now, and never pick a fight with her again. Do you understand? You third class piece of crap."

"Yes my Ouji…" he scowled at her, and yanked her neck as he released her. "But this isn't over, bitch." He spat, and turned to leave. But then with a whiz of air, Nesumi froze solid. A single braid of brown hair fluttered to the floor, and he looked ahead to see an ivory dagger still vibrating in the wall opposite. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Fiona panting, but with a fire in her eyes that made all who saw her, not want to go near her. Encase it burnt them.

"You ever, _ever_…(pant)…attack me like that again…or touch me…I will personally beat you to a pulp. It (pant) wasn't my fault that my master beat you up, no matter what he said. And I would never (pant) do anything to put someone else (pant) through that on purpose. So either accept it, or lump it. But I will not let you beat on me if you don't believe me, I will just beat you back!" There was a silence, until Nesumi turned his back and walked away, picking up his lost braid as he left the hall.

"I think this is yours." Dr Gero stepped into view, holding her dagger. "Nice." He examined it, before handing it over to her.

"Thanks. It was a present from my grandpa." She slid it back up her glove, and looked to him, then Vegeta. "What did you two talk about while I was 'distracted'?"

"Oh, nothing." Vegeta interrupted, and gave a look to Gero. He nodded, and smiled to her.

"Nothing that needs your attention just yet my dear. Farewell."

"Wait…what was _that_ supposed to mean!" she raised a brow, and scowled when Vegeta hooked her arm and started to drag her out of the hall. "Hey! What are you doing!"

"Master Zarbon has a curfew. We are going to be late if we do not leave right this second."

"I think I have had enough of being manhandled for today, alright!" she pushed him off her, brushed herself off, and walked calmly with him all the way back to Zarbon's wing.

"Where is she?" Zarbon paced his room, and looked up at the clock on his wall. She had 5 minutes to get here, or she would be after curfew. "Damn girl, where is she?" he had looked for her, as he hadn't told her about the curfew and didn't want her to be caught. But he couldn't find her anywhere.

At last, the door slowly creaked open. And he looked to a lowered face. Her mahogany brown hair veiled her eyes, and her pale face was blank. "What took you so long?"

"Am I late sir?"

"No…but where were you?" he folded his arms, and scowled down at her with is grotesque face.

"Vegeta took me to the recruit social area." She stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. She then leaned back against the door, and still hung her head forward. "Interesting choice of 'relaxation'…"

"In other words, he took you to the basement." He rolled his eyes. "That place is the scum level of the ship. There are no rules and the recruits behave in an inappropriate manner. I can't believe he took you there." He looked to her again, and frowned. He wasn't used to her being so submissive. But, it was what he demanded after all. "Well, off to bed. You will have to rest. Tomorrow we start the main, hard core of the training. The basics."

"Yes sir." She bowed, and then walked in a beeline to the bathroom, and her room.

Zarbon sighed, and locked his doors, to the outside and the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Fiona woke up the next day, Zarbon was dressed and inside her wardrobe. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and then looked over to the open door. Without a word, she walked through it into the bathroom, had a shower, brushed her teeth and washed her face. A towel still around her, she walked back in while patting another towel to her hair.

"Morning. Get dressed." He said bluntly. "The wardrobe will automatically dress you today." She stepped to the side to avoid being crushed by her large bulk of a master, and he stopped beside her. His eyes were on her right leg, on her upper thigh, where the towel parted. She had made herself a makeshift holster with a strip of her blue cloak she tore yesterday, holding her ivory dragon dagger to her cream leg. "Did you wear that in the shower?"

"Yes sir." He looked up, to see her face was still blank and hung forward. Her eyes were _still_ hidden with her fringe.

"Why?" she didn't answer at first, and tugged at her towel to cover her exposed leg up.

"…for protection sir." He growled loudly.

"Do you _still_ believe I would-"

"Forgive me!" she yelped and stumbled away from him. "I, I, I wore it just encase! I always do! Or have it with me!" she was trembling, and unarmed Zarbon of his anger immediately. He looked down at her, a mess, nothing like the girl she was when he first recruited her. All because he had made an example of someone else, to teach her her place.

He slightly regretted that now. She had learnt her place, but had also lost that fire he admired from her. It would be that fire, that helped her in battle. Had he unintentionally extinguished it?

"…get dressed." He flipped his lanky green braid behind him, and walked through the bathroom to his room. Still in his monster form, he wore his flat white and yellow boots, purple arm and leg sleeves, his black spandex pants and his white armour with matching blue cloak. His earrings and forehead jewel shone brightly, a golden amber, and he waited by the door.

Eventually, the bathroom door opened and his youngest recruit entered.

"I am ready, sir." Fiona bowed, in her fully recruit uniform. That consisted of her black spandex body suit, skin tight, with the wiring around her breasts to hold it together, as this also had the lightning bolt shape cut out in the middle of her chest. Her breasts bounced against their restraints, ample for her age. Her white gloves and boots were clumsily too big for her, and she tied her chestnut brown hair up in a ponytail with a black ribbon, and wore her black headband to tame her fringe, that still curled over her forehead. Her blue eyes were closed, and her pale skin was smooth. He watched as she clipped her jagged blue cape to each shoulder, and had her Z badge pinned to that over her left shoulder. Then, she cupped her hands together before her, and waited.

"Today will be hard, and there will be no waiting or having a break."

"I understand." She said in monotone.

"If you get hurt, I will not care or pause our intense regime. Not until we have finished for the day."

"Yes sir." He scowled. There was knowing your place, and being a complete drone. There was a difference, and he didn't like this change.

"You will be training with the other recruits, the _men_." She flinched, but didn't change her expressionless face. "If you are injured or unconscious, I will assign one of them to 'deal with you'." He watched as her hands twitched once, and then fisted at her sides.

"Then I will not lose consciousness, sir." There was a sense of grit in that promise, and it was refreshing to her prior attitude. It made him smile to himself and hold the door open for her.

"Then we shall go straight to the training room. Young Vegeta will no doubt already be there waiting." He chuckled and his hefty shoulders shook with mirth. Fiona took no notice however, as she thought solely on her task.

_I have to survive this training, and do well enough or Frieza and his men will just turn round and blow up my planet. The deal was that I would become a 'worthwhile' recruit in exchange for my people's lives. But if I faint or even die in training, they will just see humans as weak and kill us all. I have to step up and show that humans, even if a select few, can be as strong as any of the other races. I have to be strong, and win. I have to. So many people are depending on me…an entire planet._ She gave herself a mental pep talk all the way to the training hall, not even acknowledging who had started to walk next to her.

"Nervous?" she yelped with a start, and looked to her right. The tall muscular trio of Monkey men, as she saw them, all walked in line with her.

"I would be lying if I said no."

"And stupid." She looked to her left, and saw Vegeta striding next to her with his arms folded, and his head high. His face was stern, and yet his coal eyes were dark and eager for whatever they were about to face. "This is your basics lesson, your first one, right?"

"Yes."

"And you have never been in real intensive training other than when self taught, yes?"

"Yeah, kinda. I don't think anything my sensei ever taught me will be even remotely like what Master Zarbon will."

"Then you are open-minded. That is a good start before you even enter the hall." Alerted by yet another voice, deep this time, Fiona looked over her shoulder. _Well, Raditz and his two brothers are here for training, it only makes sense that their master would be here to train them._ He also wore his official armour, and his horns shone dark and menacing.

Like the rest of him…

_Oh great, that lusty grin is back._ He was looking over her shoulder, and down her front…

"Thank you, sir." She then nodded her head, and walked ahead of the boys. Raditz had to stay with his master and brothers (who were squabbling already), but Vegeta made a point to follow her.

"Old perverted bastard."

"Don't let _him_ hear you say that." Vegeta chuckled. "So, still have a problem with being attractive huh?" he smirked, looking smug for some reason. "Not for long." Fiona didn't get a chance to A, realise he had just called her attractive, or B, ask him what the hell he meant by that, as she was grabbed by her shoulder. She resisted at first, until she recognised the large bumpy mint green hand that held her.

"We are sharing the hall with Ginyu and his pupils today, Dodorea will then take the hall in our place."

"Will Mr Ginyu leave the hall too? Or is he training his recruits for longer?" Zarbon and Captain Ginyu split after entering the hall, Zarbon right and Ginyu left. Fiona had to take two steps for each of his one, and Vegeta simply took his sweet time like the prince he was.

"Ginyu has male recruits and female recruits. The…" he shuddered. "Ginyu girls. He trains them separately. Hormones I assure you are the root to the problem." He sighed. "And those girls tease the Sayains something rotten, getting them into trouble all the time." He then smirked. "Even Vegeta."

"Humph." Vegeta grunted, scowling darkly at the floor. He didn't dare aim his anger at his master.

Not until he was strong enough…

"What the hell is that?" Fiona stood, eyes like saucers and fixed on the strangest sight she had ever seen.

"That, would be _my_ assault course." Vegeta said proudly. There was a runway of about 100 meters, plastic rings on the floor in a long zigzag pattern, curving round to a set of…_ironic…_monkey bars. They were strong and white, with strange looking orange floating balls beneath it. Then, there was a large tank that could have held a whole school of sharks and piranhas. Lining round the circular tank walls, were round bull's-eye targets, and a gun floated aimlessly in the water surface. Then, there was a painted runway of a different sort. It had lights directed on it, giving it a reddish pink heat haze look. There were force fields around it, containing whatever the lights were doing to it from the rest of the room. Then there was another 100-meter track back to the start, but with a twist. There were armed soldiers, five at each side, every 20 meters, with large white guns. They looked the same race as the little green man from the news round, with two large eyes and bumpy green skin.

"That…is an assault course?" She panicked, and looked to Vegeta desperately.

"Oh, don't worry, short arse." He smirked evilly as she snarled at him. "You are only a baby. You won't get to do things like this, until you are strong enough." He snickered, and then got on his mark. Raditz joined him, and Kakkarot and Turles lined up behind them. Fiona just stood to the side as Ginyu and Zarbon simultaneously pressed the side of their eye pieces, and she heard the unison 'Beep'. "Watch me beat all of their 3rd class asses." He winked at her. "For you."

"Oh please." Fiona snorted, and looked away defiantly. But as a loud gun shot fired, she found her eyes glued to the course.

However, she only got to see the first two start to run, when Zarbon pulled on her wrist. He took her to the back of the hall, and pushed her in front of a yellow punch bag. There were two red rings around it.

"The top ring is for head shots, the lower one body shots. Alternate and constantly attack it until I say other wise.

"But…" she looked back at the course, but he made her look back to the bag.

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"I thought you said I was going to be doing intensive training. I used to do bag work all the time back home."

"Then you will not find this difficult, and _do it."_ She gulped, and looked squarely at the bag. "And…go." She launched forward with a head punch, and then swung round with a knee jab. Punch after punch, hook after hook, she pounded into the bag, feeling Zarbon's scrutinizing eyes on her all the time. "Level 3…" he seemed bored. "_Still_ level three…" Fiona didn't know what annoyed her more. The fact that she couldn't do the same training as that pig headed Vegeta, that _he_ of all people had the nerve to call her short, that Ginyu had hit on her.

Again.

Or that Zarbon seemed to have nothing better to do than drone on behind her about some random bullshit involving level and three. _What the fuck is level three?_ She hammered into the punch bag even more. _He could at least tell me what he is saying. _"Oh…level four." He seemed surprised that the level had grown. _Or is it like grades, the higher they go the worse they are? Am I failing!_ Fiona grit her teeth and swung her arm round, making a slapping impact with the punch bag. "Level five." _What? I'm getting worse!_ _No, no I can't fail. I can't! I, will, not, fail!_ Fiona screamed to herself, jumped back, span on her back foot and sent a spinning roundhouse kick into the bag. For the first time, it moved and she panted for a moment afterwards. "Level six. The highest yet."

"I'm sorry, I'll do better." She started to throw herself at the bag again, but she was dragged off. "Hay!" she glared over her shoulder and up the arm that pressed on it. Her deep blue eyes were wide with fury. "I can do better! I can!"

"Fiona." She stopped. He used her name. And was he…smiling? It was hard to make out through the acne like green bumps to his hideous face, but he was in fact, smiling. "You improved from level three, to twice that in under a minute. I think you have done well for a human."

"Increasing is good?" she sounded as unsure as she felt.

"Yes, it is." He chuckled. "Did you think otherwise?"

"Yes…I did." She then realised she was panting hard.

"Now you see why you can not train with Vegeta and the Saiyans yet? If going all out on a punch bag winded you this much, at level 6, how are you to keep up with the likes of Turles, the weakest, who is just at level 150?"

"At what?" _my God, I am way out of my depth here._ The look of utter shock on her face made him take her other shoulder and lead her to the side.

"Yes, level 150. Look, see what you were so willing to walk into unprepared." Fiona looked away from him, and let him stand behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

Vegeta and Raditz were wheezing, bent forward. Vegeta had his hands on his knees, and Raditz was _on_ his knees. They looked exhausted.

"Very good Boy, a new record." Ginyu nodded to Vegeta, and then looked to Raditz. "And you, your best score yet. Only half a second behind your prince."

"Half a second (pant) too many." Raditz sent a red faced scowl at Vegeta, who smirked as he panted back. It was here where Fiona noticed they were a little singed…

"You will always (pant) be behind me. (pant) Third class." Zarbon then nodded to Ginyu.

"Turles, Kakkarot, on your marks." The twins with dark, and light tans took their places. "And…" there was a loud beep. "Go!" Fiona watched as they both bolted down the 100-meter track. It seemed just like what she saw on TV and at school on Earth, until she saw them blur out of sight and 'appear' at the end. _How fast were they running?_

Then, her mouth hung open as they literally flipped from hands to feet in and out of each ring. It made a soft 'ping' each time, and they both launched themselves in perfect synchronisation into the air. At the same time, their hands gripped at the monkey bars, and their brown fluffy tails unfurled from their waists. They swung from side to side, aiding to their balance as they threw themselves from one bar to the next.

However, as they got half way across, the orange glowing balls jumped up and belted them like a cruel game of laser dodge ball. Turles stopped and growled in pain as one winded him in the gut, his brother got the same, but kept going. They were soon neck and neck again, round scorch marks on their skin and spandex black suits, Turles one glove short, and Kakkarot missing a boot. It didn't slow them down however, as they leapt through the air into the tank. A splash later, and they each held a gun in the water. Fiona held fists at her sides, entranced completely by what she was seeing. Her heat beat raced for them, upon seeing them stand perfectly still, back to back in the water, aiming at the target opposite them.

Ding.

A light appeared over the bull's-eye across from them, and they short out a plasma bolt. They weren't working together, it seemed, as they were racing to hit their share of targets after each light indicated them too, before dying of lack of air. They eventually burst the water surface with a loud gasp, gulping in the air, as they swam to the edge. They scampered with water still running thickly down them, right into the pink hazed runway. Fiona stepped forward ad away from Zarbon, eyes wide and body leaning forward, for a better view.

Kakkarot was the first one to enter it, and he seemed to slow down. He then cried out and Fiona gasped. The water on his skin was evaporating furiously into wisps of smoke, and he appeared to be having difficulty moving one foot in front of the other. From the way he strained to even walk, she would have thought someone had tied great weights to each of his limbs. Turles was the same, trudging along as if under the same pressures, and through thick mud. When there was no such dirty obstacle. Veins pulsing strenuously under the skin, visible under the immense stress, they fell to the floor just out of the pink runway. Turles collapsed ontop of his brother, before both were up again and running, breaths heavy, one eye closed each and dipping dangerously low to the ground every now and then.

Finally, the last leg of the course.

_Great, all they need to do now is run back the 100 meters. That doesn't look too difficult, compared to the rest of the circuit._ But no sooner did she think it, did she want to take it back.

The five-a-side soldiers all aimed at the closest recruit to their side, and bombarded their feet and legs with high voltage electric bolts. The track itself became electrified, and their feet fixed in place. Each moment they stood still, powerful volts of power coursed through their bodies and made their muscles twitch relentlessly. Kakkarot bore his teeth, and forced one foot forward. Turles followed the example, and trudged on.

Finally, when they stepped over the threshold their hair stuck up statically for a few seconds, before becoming normally spiked. Both brothers fell face forward on the floor, smoking and beaten, and still fighting for breath and consciousness. _"Very_ good. Although, you were slower by a fraction of a second than your best time…" Ginyu frowned.

"Wow…" Fiona finally verbalised her thoughts, amazed at what she had seen. "Will I be able to do that soon?"

"One day." Zarbon stated. "When I feel you are strong enough. But for now, I will teach you endurance and technique." He then looked down at her, seeing stars in her eyes and smiled. "Enjoy that?"

"I want to try." She then looked up at him and pleaded. "I won't be able to go as fast as them, but I could try."

"Not today. Another day perhaps." He then shared a smile with Ginyu. "I must say, I thought that sight might put you off. It seems, I have made the same assumption I did with Vegeta. _He_ seems to get off on training. Don't you boy?" Vegeta bit his tongue and was too tired to show defiance. He had done the course, in the best time; in half the time it took the dense twins, as he called them. "It seems, Dodorea has arrived to relieve us." Fiona tucked her chestnut brown hair behind her ears, and froze.

It was Mr pink tub of lard, and his student...

"Nasumi." Zarbon raised a brow when he saw Fiona lower into a fighting stance, one he didn't recognise, and her right hand was very close to her left cuff…

"Have you met?" he asked, just as Dodorea walked up to them with the brown haired boy. It took a moment to recognise him, with that strange ponytail thing missing. "And he has had a hair cut?"

"Thanks to _it_." Nasumi snarled at Fiona, before getting a clip up the side of his head.

"You will not speak unless given permission!"

"Yes master." He sent a silent glare to Fiona, before Dodorea dragged him off to the assault course. Fiona was scowling, very tense even as Raditz put a hand on her shoulder.

"Fiona? How do _you_ know Nasumi?"

"Yeah, how _do_ you know him? He is an upper class snob's brat who had to _buy_ his way into elite training. Weak Baka." Turles sneered towards him. "I don't know how he got his way here even _with _money. His highness has more money than the universe combined."

"His highness?" Fiona was at a loss at first.

"Erm, his highness? Master Frieza?" Raditz knocked on her head as if it was hallow. "The one who is responsible for recruiting you in the first place? The one who owns this ship, everyone in it-"

"Everyone _out_ of it." Kakkarot added.

"AND happens to be on his way here." Vegeta finished, and all went quiet.

"WHAT?" Raditz, Turles, Kakkarott AND Fiona all shouted at once.

"I said-"

"We heard what you said!" Fiona screamed. "He is coming here, on his way, right now!"

"Yes."

"I didn't know of this." Zarbon spoke to Ginyu, who had been snickering at Dodorea. Nasumi had tripped up on the 100-meter track, over his own boots.

"I did. Didn't you get the alert message on your scouter?" Zarbon immediately pressed the side button, and the words 'you have mail' appeared on the red eye lens. He had a look of pure horror on his face, and span round to his pupils. They had been given a breather, and it wasn't good for them to be 'slacking off' if Frieza walked in!

"Ginyu, my alert had an attachment. The alarm of his presence in the left wing from here has gone off."

"That close!" Ginyu then whispered briefly with him, and the elite warriors turned to their pupils. "Turles, Kakkarot, stretch off. Raditz, pair up with Vegeta and start sparing."

"Full speed, no mistakes." Zarbon added. Vegeta and Raditz jumped onto the blue square sparing mat, and charged forward at once. As they collided with a fury of fists and harsh boots, the twins sat down, opened their legs and laid their bodies flat on the floor, their foreheads touching the smooth tiling. Their hands stretched out, and Ginyu observed the sparing Saiyans.

"What about-" Fiona didn't get chance to finish, as Zarbon dragged her by her blue cape backwards away from them all. She flung her arms around like windmills, staggering to retain her balance. He released her in a back corner, and faced her.

"Everything I say to you now will keep you alive, so listen." Fiona gulped. "Never make eye contact, always look to the floor. You do not deserve the right to look Lord Frieza in the eyes until you are _at least_ to elite standard." She nodded, and hung her head forward as if getting ready for him. "Don't slouch, back straight, shoulders strong and arms, don't have floppy arms!" he scolded, and she held them like bars at her sides. Even now her heat beat was picking up in pace…"breath!" he barked, as her pale face went blue. "The one thing he will let you do is breathe! Never speak unless he addresses you directly, and says you can answer. You must show the utmost respect if you are ever in the situation to speak in his presence. End each sentence in one of his titles, do not stutter, do not shake, do not show fear. Fear is a weakness, if he finds a weakness…" he trailed off as he saw she was trembling already. "You will be alright. Just stop shaking. And lower your heartbeat." She looked up shocked. "If _I_ can hear it, Master Frieza will."

"Master Frieza will what, Zarbon?"

"My Liege." Zarbon stood in front of her, hoping to hide her from view, and bowed. "I was simply stating that if I do not catch anyone slacking, you will, my lord." Fiona couldn't see him for Zarbon, but even if he wasn't stood in front of her, she didn't dare look up from the spot before her feet. She shuffled her white boots nervously, making a scuffling sound.

"What is that sound?" she froze, and gulped.

"Sound, sire?"

"All recruits fall in!" His voice was strangely familiar, rich and commanding… Fiona heard Zarbon curse under his breath, and stepped aside.

"Move into formation, brat." She raised a brow at how he addressed her, but soon got over it when he shoved her forward.

She looked up, and saw the other recruits get in line. First Vegeta, then Nasumi, then Raditz, Turles and Kakkarot. She looked over to Zarbon desperately. _Where do I stand!_ She yelped as her shoulder was grabbed, and she was forced into line. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vegeta nod to her. He had pulled her right next to him, at the front of the line. She stood like she was told, and waited. After a few seconds, she felt something jab her side. She looked to Vegeta with her head hung forward, and saw it was his tail that poked her. He was scowling at her, and tensed his body for her to see. _Shit!_ They were all stood tall, heads forward, but their legs were at shoulder's length, and their arms were locked behind them, hands together in the middle of their backs. She quickly fumbled into this position, and bit her lips together, desperate to slow her breathing.

Ktech

Ktech

Ktech.

She heard his footsteps getting ever closer. _Don't be afraid, don't slouch, back straight, shoulders strong and arms, don't have floppy arms._ She gave them a quick tense. _Don't look into his eyes, don't talk unless spoken to_. She started to feel faint. _Breathe!_ She gasped, and realised something very unnerving.

He was stood right in front of her.

It was as if her heart had stopped, as her eyes locked onto smooth purple plated chest. Her deep blue eyes quickly snapped shut and she pursed her lips together. _Come on. No fear. It's a weakness._

"And I assume _you_ are the recruit from that backwater planet Earth. Are you?" _oh God. Should I answer?_ "Well, human?"

"Y yes." There was a pause, and her heartbeat rasped against her ribs. "Sire! Yes, sire!" Her hands were trembling behind her back. And Vegeta saw this out of the corner of his eye. He, along with every other person in the room, could hear her heart beating like it was about to erupt from her chest, and could smell her adrenaline without even moving.

She was terrified, and if _he_ knew that from standing next in the line from her…then Frieza would know too.

"And what was that name of yours again?" he said aloof and bored. He folded his arms over his strong chest, and looked down at her through his red eyes.

"Fiona, Sire."

"And who's charge are you?" _I thought he assigned me to Zarbon? Is this a test? Am I being tested!_

"M Master Zarbon."

"Of?" _Of? Of! Of WHAT!_

"Er, er, I erm."

Vegeta flinched. She was getting it wrong! He looked to the side at Nasumi, and then smirked. _Perfect._

"You mean to tell me, you are unaware of your master's full title?" Frieza looked over to Zarbon, who had a stern face, but was sweating buckets. "Well, child, for your benefit, your Master is Lord Zarbon, second in command of the Elite squad and general of my 5th army." _How many armies does he have?_ "And _why_ were you unaware of your master's full title, girl?" Fiona trembled. All she could think about were all those deaths, all those innocent people he had killed back on Earth. She was stood before the very person who had slaughtered two entire countries with a flick of the wrist.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. This is the emergency announcement update channel with the latest news. I am Mark Mishawaka and here I am, sat in a helicopter over what used to be Japan and not even the debris of China can be seen from here. Only dust and discoloured water is what remained of the two, mighty countries that used to thrive here. Over to you Joe."_

Fiona couldn't get those voices out of her head. Her hands were full on shaking behind her back now, and her shoulders were starting to tremble too. Frieza raised a brow at this, narrowing his eyes at her. Why was she acting like this? She seemed terrified of him. Just what had Zarbon told her about him? he decided he would have to have words with him later…

"_Joe here, I am stood at the bloody mess in USA Ohio at what was a martial arts Saturday session and boy. The amount of blood left even after the body bag clean up is still indescribable and gut wrenching. To see it is to want to scream and even now I am close to tears."_

Her lips were quivering.

Fiona had to squeeze her brilliant blue eyes shut to prevent tears of terror leaking down her cheeks.

Why was it only now, stood before him like this, under complete and terrifying scrutiny was she feeling so frantic under his gaze? She could feel his eyes boring into the top of her bowed head, wondering if this is how all those other children who had already stood in her place felt, before they were-

"_This is Sue and I am in Germany Hamburg here. The amount of blood here is even more devastating than in Ohio and detectives still, can not give us a total body count. No one survived and after 2 hours of straight blood shed, no one is left. From the live cameras at the time, we had to stop showing as the graphic violence was too severe for public viewing. But from the recordings, these creatures are murdering bastards and merciless."_

Merciless. Frieza had killed so many of her people with no mercy, and no guilt. But she couldn't help but wonder, how he could do that, and not _feel_ anything. _and why am I the one that 'passed' his inspection, without a scratch on me? When so many others died brutally…_

"Girl? Recruit?" Frieza raised his voice slightly, making Zarbon cringe. Any second now his newest charge was going to be a pile of dust. What was wrong with her? Why is she just stood like that, like she was frozen?

_I hadn't thought she would be so scared. She doesn't come across to me as someone who would openly fear anyone._ Zarbon tried to meet her gaze, and failed. _Obviously I was wrong. Damn it! She wasn't ready for this yet!_

"_This is Steve and I am stood in Italy Rome. To say how well known this part of the world is, not one of the vacationing teens on a school educational retreat are alive as just as they entered the country, the dictators from outer space, forced them to take each other's lives in the most gruelling, gut churning display of evil I have ever had to watch." _

_Evil…I'm working for evil now…I have never been so close to evil that I could reach out and touch it…_ A daunting chill shot down her spine, and she exhaled shakily between parted lips. Fiona's heart was rasping against her ribcage so violently, Frieza worried that it was going to erupt from her chest and into his hands at any moment. "Fiona…" he whispered softly, and something just snapped.

That voice…

She instantly did what she was told not to, and raised her head to look him straight in the eyes.

Everyone in the room were all predicting her imminent death. No one looked Master Frieza in the eyes! Not a recruit! Only Elite soldiers had that honour! What Fiona was doing was an outrage and punishable with death.

But here she was, Fiona, a level 6 at most and a human, looking straight into the depths of his cold, red eyes…his _blood_ red eyes. For a moment she wondered if that is why he killed, because all he could see was blood. Her eye were wavering, a film of tears glistening and preparing to cascade down her cheeks.

_No._

She begged all that was holy that the voice she just heard, was not his.

"…_You intrigue me. What is your name my dear?"_

"_Fiona."_

No, it couldn't be him. It had to be a trick of the mind. Her chronic fright was causing her mind to play tricks on her.

Frieza took a small step forward and raised a brow at her, titling his head to one side at her.

"_S Sorry sir. What is your name?"_

"_The white Devil."_

The white devil was right. Stood before her was the Tyrant Prince Frieza. From what she saw briefly before she locked onto his face, he wore a white belt like rim around his waist, orange stomach plating over an obvious six pack of muscles, deep purple chest armour, orange segmented shoulder blades to match his stomach piece and give him a much sharper look. Along with two large black spikes coming out if either side of his head. He also wore a purple helmet with thick white rims around the base. The purple of his helmet shined, catching the light slightly from the training hall lighting.

That ivory white skin she thought alike to her own, those pink face markings running down from under his eyes and to his jaw line…those purple lips she once described as exotic…

_No!_ she whimpered.

She could even see the dark hood and cape around him now, seeing his mouth curve into that confidant smile, caress her lips in her first ever kiss…and those same lips had ordered the invasion of her planet, and sneered down at crying teens before smirking at the smell of fresh blood on his hands.

"…no…"

"No?" Frieza was completely unaware of the connections Fiona was starting to draw, and folded his arms over his front. Hadn't Zarbon informed her of the proper etiquette expected from her in his presence.

"Recruit Fiona, what do you think you are-"

"AAAAAA!" everyone's eyes snapped over to the bleeding mess that was Nesumi, on his arse a few meters back from the line with Vegeta glaring at him furiously.

"Boy! What is the meaning of this outrage!" Zarbon stormed up to him and had a ball of Ki ready in his hand. Fiona watched. _Surely he wouldn't use that on his own pupil, right?_

"Nesumi was pulling bored faces at me concerning Lord Frieza's inspection, like he had better things to do." He spat towards the fallen Saiyan, who was trying to stop his gums bleeding. "I felt it my duty as a loyal elite in training to provide justice to this insolent fool."

"It is not _your_ place to do such a thing boy." Zarbon reprimanded, the ball of Ki in his hand vanishing back into his palm. "Dodorea! Your charge has no respect for his liege! What are you going to _do_ about it?" Zarbon glared at him darkly.

"Punish the brat, of course." The pink blob stormed, with a definite wobble, up to Nesumi and dragged him over to the assault course. Where he further started to bombard his limbs with large balls of Ki so rapidly, he couldn't avoid them. he even started shouting profanities at the boy for his behaviour so vigorously, his fat cheeks slapped against his face and echoed through the training hall.

"I shall see he is sufficiently punished also, my liege." Zarbon bowed to Frieza, and Vegeta returned to formation. He then caught Fiona's eye, smirked, winked at her, and then stood to attention again with a straight face bowed forward. Fiona jerked herself forward until she mirrored him, and gulped to herself.

"I expect nothing less." Frieza brushed hi off coldly. "If such a thing were to occur again, _severe_ punishments would be necessary." He turned and started to walk down the line. "From me." Fiona knew exactly what that meant. The same fate that had befallen many on her planet by the hands of this man…

_I thought he was a man. I was so wrong._ She wanted to cry. The one guy she had ever trusted and opened up to turned out to be the last guy she could ever want to. _And he kissed me. And I let him. And I kissed him back. Oh my God…_ "As you were." When at last Frieza had left the room, Fiona whimpered out loud and fell back onto her bum. She didn't care it had hurt, but her legs wouldn't have held her any longer. _WD…no…you can't be Frieza…you can't._ But she wouldn't forget those lips anywhere. It was him.

"Fiona, Fiona are you alright?" she looked up into the kind eyes of Kakkarot.

_I kissed the devil. I kissed…evil…_

She just blinked at him, before her eyes closed and she swooned backwards. "Fiona!"

"Move, Baka!" Vegeta grabbed his shoulder and shoved him out of the way. He lifted Fiona up into his arms and turned to Zarbon. He nodded, and led the Saiyan prince to sickbay. "I can't believe she fainted." They navigated their way through the passing throng of passing officers. It wasn't hard, as Zarbon was still in his beast form and cleared the way for Vegeta. When they arrived, Dr Piccolo examined her and deduced she simply fainted, and it could have been because of her monthly friend. Vegeta snorted at this, and knew Fiona wouldn't be the kind of person to succumb to mere hormones. But apparently emotions were a threat. He didn't expect that. Not from someone as 'hardy' as Fiona seemed. _Is she really just a weakly girl underneath all that aggression after all?_ He waited with her even after Zarbon left. _No, I refuse to believe that. There has to be another reason…_

_Frieza…my…devil…_


	8. Chapter 8

Calm.

Empty drifting over void plains of consciousness.

There was such peace here. In this place, where nothing had form or voice.

Just silent swirls of darkness, enveloping everything into a silent embrace.

There was no sensation, just the numbing calm of stillness.

No thought, no physical movement, no sound.

It was like witnessing the beginning of everything, afloat in the chaos of creation, where there were no boundaries, no limitations.

Only creation took place here.

It was only the beginning, so how could it end with death if there has yet to be life?

Death.

A pang of echoed agony rippled throughout the tranquil darkness in an explosion of red.

Feeling.

It was returning.

As was her form.

A hand trembled before her, reaching out to touch the aggressive crimson intruder, the first form other than herself here.

It bubbled and screeched.

Sound.

It convulsed on itself and tore through everything around it, spilling over into the darkness and tainting it with colour. Like a stain.

But it didn't see her, or it didn't seem to. It just shred its way, taking over the beauty of the stillness, animating it violently, spreading its evil tendrils of smoke, polluting all it touched.

Her hand was still outstretched, and feeling was getting stronger within her.

Pain.

Sorrow.

And anger.

Is that what the red brought with it?

Or is that what the red left behind in its wake of destruction?

Sound.

A soft whimper left her lips, her form complete, and air forced its way through them. she was aware of herself now, chestnut hair wisped into her line of view, and her fingers came towards her to touch it.

She was horrified. She was real again.

A shriek whirred in her ears, the redness elevating and twisting fiercely, until there was only red.

Red and her.

She reached out again, with both hands, and felt the cold chill of the redness caressing her fingers lovingly.

It started to engulf her too.

Slowly creeping up her arms and coiling devious tendrils around her limbs, ensnaring her in its sadistic dance of dominance.

Soon there would only be red.

This thought brought out another feeling, a newer emotion.

Fear.

She had never felt fear before, not as potent as this.

She began to relax, allowing the overpowering locks of malevolence to slowly devour her.

It was her fate.

If the beautiful birth of creation couldn't resist this wickedness, how could she?

A mere 16 year old girl, a human, out in space with creatures she had never heard of who could probably crush her small spirit from her fragile bones before she took breath.

So why resist when you are so weak?

Weak…

"_No!"_ she whimpered sharply, that voice. She had fought so hard to forget that voice. But it was screaming in that tear jerking high pitch, echoing through here mind painfully. _"No! I wont let you! No, no I won't!" _she stated to jerk here head from side to side, as if hoping that the demon playing that voice in here head would fall out.

She hoped beyond all hope it would stop.

Because she _knew_ what came next.

"_What's the matter my dear? Are we upset? Do we want a hug?"_ that soft, callous voice whispered like an icy blade tracing her neck. Cold, unforgiving, and sharpened to kill. One wrong move and it would slice deep into you, opening up old wounds.

But it was too late for that, because her injuries were reappearing simultaneously in an eruption of that high pitched, horrid voice.

"_No! Get AWAY from me!"_

"_Don't you love me anymore?"_

"_No, no I hate you Uncle Danny! I hate you! Leave me alone! AAAA!"_

Stop it.

That is what she wanted to scream aloud with all her might.

"_Come on princess, you don't mean that."_ She felt the all too familiar thud against her back, as if she had actually been thrown into that damn wall in her room again. The one she hated. _"So you don't love me anymore do you sugar? Well, I'll teach you to love me again soon enough. Stay still."_

"NO."

"_Stop struggling. You can't stop me, you're only a little girl."_

A little girl. That was all she was, a little, helpless child.

"_Stop it! Stop touching me!"_ Fiona lashed out with spasms and felt violently sick, as every touch and caress her uncle forced on her tingled, burning cold to her skin. She felt his hands on her everywhere, icy tears falling down her face. _"STOP IT!" _that horrible crying voice wailed in her head. _"Please! Please…"_ it was begging now.

_She_ was begging now.

That vile, screeching voice was her voice, her young, 9 year old voice weeping, vulnerable and being abused in her head.

"_Hush now baby face, it won't hurt if you let me."_

"_I won't, I won't!"_

"_Oh but you will. Because you are weak."_

"Weak…"Fiona hunched over, her mouth wide open and moist from her own bitter tears.

She had blocked this torment out of her mind for so long, it had become so vivid now. As clear as if it was happening now.

She couldn't stand much more. It felt like she was going to die, she just wanted to die.

Death.

It always came back to death.

"_You will succumb to me petal, you can't stop me."_ She remembered being thrown into the bedside table, the feel of blood tricking cold in memory down her back from the glass picture frame embedded into her back. She remembered gripping onto the side of the table behind her as her beloved uncle stalked towards her with his tie in his hands, getting ever closer to her face. Glass from the photo, a large piece, slipped and sliced into her hand, and she gripped it in pain. _"It will all be over soon."_

Over…soon…she just wanted it to be over. Reliving this mental torture was searing on her body too.

Death, she wanted death.

Her eyes went blind, black, unable to see the dancing redness licking at her body brutally as she re-enacted her worst memory.

He had put the tie over her eyes. _"There, perfect. It's time."_

"_Yes, it is."_

And death she got.

His.

Even blinded, that weak, poor little weeping 9 year old girl had thrust the large piece of glass up and into his chest.

Fatal.

Brutal.

Justice.

The glass was still cutting into her own flesh when she released it, and shakily removed the makeshift blindfold.

She would never forget those shocked, lifeless grey eyes.

Fiona opened her eyes to expect the redness, but she saw those grey eyes.

She heard the struggle of air trying to get past the blood rising in his throat, the gut wrenching thud as she pushed his body off her, and looked at his body on the floor, still looking up at her with those cold grey eyes.

And then they vanished.

The red chaos of evil was surrounding her angrily, bubbling with heat and rage.

Although her uncle had gone, the blood on her hands had not. The act she had committed and lost her innocence had never left her. Just like the blood on her hands would never wash away.

They would be clean, but she would always be able to see the scarlet liquid if she looked close enough.

"_You will succumb to me petal, you can't stop me."_

But she did stop him. That poor little girl had in an instant changed from a little girl, to a murderer. She had had the strength to take a life, and until now, never regretted it. She hated it, but she never regretted it. And she would have done it again, possibly sooner had she another chance.

The redness crackled like lightning all around her, and she noticed something.

It was surrounding her, but it wasn't trying to consume her anymore.

"That's it…I can stop you. I can do anything." She clenched her bloody fists and glared forwards, into the redness. "I am not afraid. I will not surrender! I will never be weak again!" Fiona screamed as loud as she could, feeling stronger than ever before. That ruthless red demonic storm spiralled towards her, and overwhelmed her. She couldn't breath, it was forcing its way into her mouth, through her eyes, ears, nose, it was violating her body. _No, never again!_ She took a deep breath, pulling the evil entity inside of her. Her skin seared like thousands of tiny needles were trying to burst through, from the inside, blistering. Her flowed through her like molten magma, and she swore it was going to evaporate in her veins she felt so hot. She cried out in agony, and heaved with a tremor of excruciating pain.

And then at least, it was gone.

And again, there was the darkness, left free to its tranquillity, with only the tired and once again numb little girl, who had stood up to her demon. At last she was allowed to feel numbness, no pain or stress of any sort. Peace…utter peace…


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

"Fiona?" Vegeta had just lightly poked her when she snapped up from the metal hospital table and grabbed onto his hand. "AH! Fiona you wench! Don't scare me like that, fucking Baka!" Vegeta thought she had come back from the dead with the look on her face. "Fiona?" she snapped her head over to him, and he paled slightly. She looked like she was looking right through him. "F Fiona?"

"What? Huh?" her eyes finally focused on him, and she blinked twice. "Vegeta?" she seemed to have jumped back into gear and her eyes lit up with animation.

_Oh good, she's back._ "What the hell? Where am I!"

"The infirmary, again." She jumped again when the tall green doctor Piccolo appeared from behind her and placed a hand on the table by her left. "You will get used to waking up here. Young Prince Vegeta spends half his life in here, and in the training hall."

"Humph." Vegeta smirked to himself as he looked out of the corner of his eye at Fiona.

"-please just hold still."

"Get offa me! I don't need no stinking needle! NO I don't want a lay down or a damn day off! I want to get back to training!"

"But if you haven't recovered properly-"

"Do I _look_ like I need to rest!" Good old Fiona. Straight back on her feet like nothing ever happened, Vegeta thought. As soon as Master Zarbon had left Vegeta had insisted (to the point of threatening the Namek with a swift antenna removal) that he stayed to 'wait until the fool wakes up'. He wasn't worried of course, he knew she would wake up. She has that same get back on your feet attitude as that 3rd class fool Kakkarot, just without being _absolutely_ stupid. He waited for her to wake up all through the night and into this morning solely because he wasn't tired, and he didn't have anything better to do.

Or so he told himself.

"-Ouch! Hands to yourself bub!"

"I was only trying to-"

"Save it, don't care, wanna get back to training." A short growl. "After something to eat." She finished.

"I am with you there." Vegeta unfolded his arms, dressed in his blue spandex suit, white gloves and boots with his chest armour by his feet. He picked it up, and pulled it over his head and into place. When he finished, he raised a brow at Fiona. She was staring at him. "What?"

"Where did you get that?"

"All recruits are given the basic chest armour."

"Where do I get some?"

"When Master Zarbon sees you fit enough to _need_ armour." Fiona jumped off the table, only to stumble on her weak shaking legs (under 24 hours of being unconscious does that to your limbs when hit with shock!), and she snarled when Vegeta was the one who caught her. "Maybe you should stay here short stuff. I can wait, I have all day." "No you don't, shouldn't you be training?"

"Today is a self training day. For 3 out of the 7 days of the week we are left alone to either flunk off, or hone and train ourselves and what ever we have learnt over the week in private, or with our fellow charges." He leant forward. "And for me, that would mean you."

"Can't you just train by yourself?" she pouted a scowl, pushing against his chest until he got the message to get off her.

"But I don't have to anymore. So what's the point in that? Besides, I enjoy teasing you, shorty."

"Fuck off Vegeta."

"Make me, weakling." She flinched at that. Usually a comment like that would hardly have needed brushing off, but now…

Now Fiona felt like a kitten aboard a ship of lions. Back on earth Fiona had the reassurance of her own abilities and strengths over any potential threat, and knew she could defend herself. But here…

"_Now you see why you can not train with Vegeta and the Saiyans yet? If going all out on a punch bag winded you this much, at level 6, how are you to keep up with the likes of Turles, the weakest, who is just at level 150?"_

But here she had to be careful who she picked her fights with, for now.

"Pah, whatever. Hay, aren't you supposed to be all gentlemanlike? Being a prince and all?" But he just laughed at her, loudly, like a bark, and turned his back to her.

"But I am a Saiyan Prince. We demand respect and obedience from our underdogs by our power, not our manners."

"That makes sense, because you have none, ass." She raised her nose and folded her arms. Walking with a smirking Vegeta all the way to the mess hall.

"So what do you intend to do today? Slack off with the other 3rd class idiots?" he sneered, picking up a tray and filling it up with a variety of foods.

"I'm going to ignore that Vegeta." Fiona instantly smiled sweetly at the nice cook alien that helped her on her first real day here, and then caught Vegeta staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He looked down, and took a bottle of green liquid? Fiona looked to Vegeta's tray, and then hers. She started loading it up with everything he had, and then (against her better judgement) took a bottle of the green water. At least she hoped it was water.

They walked down to the same table she remembered them all sitting at. And once again, she sat opposite Vegeta. he was smirking, and obviously tying not to look at her.

"Ok, what?" she folded her arms and placed them on the table.

"Oh, nothing." He said with great mirth, and took the top off the bottle. She gulped and took the lid off her own. She waited for him to drink his first, before she poured a mouth full past her lips. Her touch rolled over in disgust and her face cringe, her tongue slipping out of her mouth as if to escape the taste. Fiona stopped when she heard Vegeta chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny chuckles?"

"Nothing, I just never met a none-Saiyan who appreciated our natural tree nectar before." She did a double take, looked down at the thick, pale green liquid and then to Vegeta.

"I, just drank, tree sap?" she blinked twice, and pushed the bottle far away from her. Making Vegeta laugh openly for the first time since she had met him. In an actual, genuinely good hearted way. It was actually quite melodic, in a baritone gruff way.

"My people call it 'Warrior juice', as it has such levels of protein and glucose that the super fighters of my race use it as a means to replenish strength." He took a gulp of his own drink, smirking at her.

"So it's a Saiyan energy drink. Ech, I think I will stick to lucozade."

"To what?"

"Never mind." She had never tasted such a fowl, bitter substance in all her life. She had to eat something to get rid of the taste and quick. Luckily for Fiona, she saw Vegeta pick up what looked like a mutant chicken leg, so she picked up hers. Where Vegeta started to tare into his, she didn't, and was looking around the hall. He swallowed what was in his mouth, and raised a brow at her.

"What are you looking for?"

"A knife and fork." He spluttered and started to chuckle in his mouth.

"You hands Fiona, you use your hands." he returned to his 'chicken', and Fiona hid her embarrassed blush behind the huge leg of meat. After learning her lesson with the 'monkey power drink', she decided to try it cautiously, a little bit at a time. She nibbled the cooked skin off and then a small piece of meat. _Please taste like chicken. Please taste like chicken._

It didn't taste like chicken, it was better!

Before she knew it, she was tearing away at the leg as aggressively as Vegeta, starved for food for almost 24 hours.

When she finished, she was conscious that everyone in the hall was staring at her, including Vegeta.

"Now what?"

"Nothing. You just look incredibly Saiyan like." He chuckled as if that was a compliment, and started to bite into what _looked_ like a nice roll of bread.

_Bread, that is safe right?_

Wrong.

As soon as she took a chunk out of it, she regretted it. On the outside it was lovely, on the inside, it tasted and felt like boiled Brussels sprouts with some sort of berry jelly and seeds in it. Her left eye twitched, her mouth full of the vile food and really not wanting to swallow it.

She heard movement and realised that Raditz had sat next to her again, and the twins in their usual places too. No Nappa though…

"Morning. Out of the infirmary then?" she nodded, her cheeks full of food like a hamster, and her cheeks burning from the humiliation. It was so vile, she couldn't possibly swallow it! "Fiona?"

"It seems our newest recruit seems to disagree with Saiyan cuisine." Vegeta chuckled, making her so fumed! "Raditz, as you Ouji I order you to cover her mouth and squash her cheeks. She should have thought of the consequences before she tried our food." Fiona glared at Vegeta, and then shook her head and begged Raditz not to do it. But alas, he did. And before she even saw him move, her cheeks were deflated and the disgusting food was forced down her oesophagus. As soon as it was gone, she gasped for air and covered her mouth, willing herself not to throw it back up.

Of course, the entire Saiyan table had erupted I laughter, even Kakkarot, and she glared murderously at them all.

"Bastards."

"Well, you should have thought twice before eating food you don't know about." Vegeta said all high and mighty, and Raditz put his hand on her shoulder. It was obvious she was thinking of pounding over the table at that point.

"Why _did_ you decide to be adventurous with your breakfast?" Raditz chuckled, albeit not as cruelly as Turles and Vegeta.

"…" she just grumbled her response.

"What?"

"I said…grumble grumble grumble…"

"Huh?"

"I said I just wanted to eat like you, ok!" she spat, red in the face and looked the other way in defiance. When they didn't say anything, she sighed and got it over with. "I just thought since you are all so experienced and strong I could, you know, eat the same diet as you and be better prepared for training…but don't you dare let that go to your head!" she pointed straight at Vegeta, who was actually quite stunned.

He thought she just didn't know what to eat and decided to copy him to be safe. Not for training purposes.

At best, she was a level 3, he thought, and that is mud on your shoe level. Why would she want to take her training seriously? It was obvious she was to be Zarbon's little pet, right? He had thought long and hard about it. She doesn't have any power, so there had to be another reason for her being here.

And all he could think of was her breathtaking, unique beauty. He had even overheard Captain Ginyu request for her to join the Ginyu girls, she was that gorgeous.

So why did she care about having the right fuels in her body?

"Eat the Naxas." He said before he could stop himself.

Fiona blinked and looked up.

"These." Kakkarot threw what looked like a pear the size of a head at her, with the colourings of a peach. With an oof she caught it, and Fiona nervously took a bite out of it.

"Mmmmmm. Like honey." And the juice was so sweet and refreshing." She shoved her face into it, glad her hair was still tied off her face, and gorged like all the other Saiyans round her did.

In fact, she blended in so well, Nesumi approached them without a sweat.

That was until he sat down and saw (with horror) that it was none other than Fiona unconsciously licking the delicious juices from her lips in a way that even made Vegeta stop eating and watch.

"You!" Nesumi couldn't think of anything more intelligent than that to say, and pointed to her angrily. "This is the Saiyan table!"

"And I am your Ouji and demand that you silence yourself this instant." Vegeta snapped. He had been quite enjoying watching Fiona groom herself, licking at her fingers for the last morsels of that addictive taste.

Nesumi gawked like a fish, unable to stop himself as he leapt to his feet and looked at his Prince red faced.

"But she isn't a Saiyan! She is an embarrassment to even be seen with! Even the Slangs are stronger than she is!"

Fiona nudged Raditz in the side, and waited for him to swallow his mouthful of that disgusting 'bread'. He leaned closer, and she whispered in his ear.

"What's a Slang?"

"They are." He pointed over to the table across the room, and she snarled. It was those same alligator creatures from before, large, purple alligator like beings with a short snouts, grinning fangs and large claws. "There are a lot of Slangs in Frieza's armies. They make good canon fodder and are mainly used in the first wave."

"Like lambs to the slaughter? You mean they are just sacrificed to gain ground!"

"Yep. They are pathetic really. They look strong, but are as weak as kittens."

_No wonder I knocked that guy out…_ she then yelped mentally. _And I almost got Vegeta to fight me then too! I remember challenging him and everything! Damn, stupid idiot! He could have killed me!_ She took a deep breath, grateful she was still alive and started to realise that she needed to be stronger before she could go around threatening anyone anymore, and that she better control her temper with a tougher restraint and tolerance. Just imagine if she had lost it with Frieza.

Thud.

Like a hit over the head she was devastatingly reminded of her knew piece of knowledge. Frieza was WD, she had no doubt. She would never forget those lips… _arsehole!_ She grit her teeth and stood up.

From what she saw, Vegeta was about to clobber Nesumi for his whining, the vein on his temple pulsing madly, and his fists on the table.

Time for a little intervention.

"Well I don't know about you, but I would like to get out of here and train. I haven't really had the chance yet." She then tried a whole new tactic. She actually smiled.

It felt good to smile after so long of scowling. And it felt right.

Her deep sapphire eyes sparkled like the stars themselves shone though them, and she looked so moon kissed with her pale ivory skin and her dark chestnut hair waving from her high pigtail happily. Her pale rose lips curved into a heavenly smile, and Vegeta found himself to his feet. Along with everyone else on the table.

"Nesumi, you bore me with your excuses. And I _despise _excuses." He then smirked darkly at him. "Just as Nappa." Nesumi was left to fester alone, as Raditz and the twins (Raditz having to put a hand on Turles' and Kakkarot's heads to separate them, fighting already), Vegeta and Fiona walked together, 5 of a kind out of the hall.

When they got into the hallway, Fiona stopped, and looked to Vegeta with a soft, beaming smile. It stopped his heart.

"Oh my God…"

"What's wrong?" Kakkarot popped up at her side instantly followed by Turles. Fiona looked round them all, and stopped her gaze o Vegeta, who surprisingly had her full attention.

"I just realised something. I…I have friends." She beamed happily and marched onwards. _I feel…happy. I haven't felt like this for such a long time._ Turles tripped Kakkarot up only to be dragged down to the floor himself. _I finally have friends who are as violent as I am. My God, am I actually going to fit in here?_ She watched as Vegeta grunted at Kakkarot, who now seemed to be asking for a sparing match, and noticed how strict, and yet underliningly caring Raditz looked upon the comically fuming Turles. _Could these guys turn out to be my new family?_ She then nodded to herself. _Family. Yes, Vegeta, Raditz, Turles and goofy Kakkarot are my new family._ And she did something even stranger to the Saiyan's ears. She giggled like the girl she truly is, even as they entered the training hall.

When they entered the hall Fiona first noticed that there was a lot of different gym equipment and different sections of the hall were split off from each other. She then noticed that the same species seemed to group together in one area, and so on and so forth. And it seemed as if her band of Saiyan friends were no exception.

Vegeta led them, the proud arrogant prince he was, over to the 'Saiyan' area and left Fiona gawking at him as he levitated up to a tall metal bar. He raised a brow when he noticed.

"What are you staring at?" he said in his usual curt manner.

"You." Fiona walked right underneath him, looking up with amazement. She ignored his rudeness for now. "You can fly."

"Can't you?"

"No." he blinked at her as if that was impossible. But he landed swiftly next to her.

"That is a serious handicap. Right, follow my lead." He said, all business, and took a deep breath. "I haven't had to go through the basics of flying since I was a pup." Fiona then got an image of Vegeta, a baby, in a puppy dog suit. "What are you snickering at?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." She cleared her throat forcedly, and also took a deep breath.

"Push your Ki beneath you to levitate."

"Excuse me, my Key?" her head cocked to one side, and she raised a brow at him.

"Yes, your Ki."

"Sorry, I don't have one. I haven't needed one so far, all the doors were all open and-"

"Idiot! Not Key, Ki!" he snapped, took a deep breath and tried not to lose his temper. Because Fiona looked like she was about to bite back at him. "Like this." He lifted his right hand, and formed a small ball of bright white Ki, blue wisps ebbing off it.

"Wow." She forgot her scowl and shuffled closer to his hand with amazement. She forgot this was the same technique that ended so many lives back on Earth, the very stuff of death. She didn't even register it.

It wasn't red or yellow, after all. No colour recognition there. "How are you doing that?" her utter amazement just made Vegeta even cockier, when he saw her look under his hand. It was almost like she was looking for any gadgets on his gloves._ Fool._

"As I said, I am using Ki energy."

"I thought you used that to fly?" she cupped his hand from underneath, looking with awe at the glowing ball in his hand. Vegeta felt very superior at the moment.

"Ki is useful for more than flying. If gathered in a physical mass it can be harnessed as raw energy, like you see here-don't touch it!" he yanked his hand back before her curious white gloved fingertips were singed clean off. "Idiot!"

"Hay!" she pouted furiously. "You don't have to be an ass about it. Grr!" she stomped her foot. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" he knew what he was doing. He just liked to see her feathers so ruffled. It was amusing.

"Like that!" she pointed right at his face. "With your right eyebrow raised arrogantly, like I'm stupid or something!" And the way her voice was squeaking from embarrassment, simply aggravated her further. "Damn it!"

"Then shut up and listen, Baka." Fiona grit her teeth. If it wasn't for the fact she really wanted to learn how to use Ki, she would just leave him to masturbate his ego on his own! _Err, bad images._

"Humph." She folded her arms over her front, uncomfortable with the lightning cut of her wired front as it was without having Vegeta snatch glances and smirk at her too. Especially when he was pissing her off at the same time. _Jerk._

"When it comes to Ki control, you have to _want_ it. You have to feel for it and _make_ it gather either in his hands, around you as elevating energy or propulsion, or heat or even light." First he re-absorbed the ball of Ki, levitated a few inches above her, then slightly to the right, emitted a large wave of heat and then glowed slightly. He was smirking all the time. But Fiona was simply marvelling at all the things you could do with Ki. With one ability, you could do so much! She _had _to learn how to use Ki.

"Show off." Raditz sneered, before kicking a large weight over to the other side of the hall, simply to vex. "Making himself seem so great. We can all do that. Even the fucking Slangs can 'glow'."

"You seem a little green there big brother. No hard feelings over losing Fiona's attention to our Ouji, right?" Turles simply received a super clip up the side of the head, and told where to shove it.

"So how do _I _do all that?"

"First you have to be able to feel Ki." Vegeta landed next to her and stepped behind her. "I am going to flow Ki through you. Tell me when you feel it."

"When I feel what! flow what!" Fiona took a swift step forward when a pair of hands held her hips. "Back off Princy! No touchy!" she whirled round and glared at him with all she was worth.

"I need to touch you to flow my Ki through you, you imbecile!"

"Stop insulting me damn it!"

"Why? What are _you_ going to do about it?" he smirked. He had her there. The truth was, she needed him. And he knew it. _Damn bastard._ She sneered, showing all her teeth in disgust. But Fiona gave in, lifting her arms to her sides slightly and turning her back to him. _come on Fiona, all he's gonna do is flow some of that Ki stuff through you. When you feel it, you can control it and then Vegeta can go screw himself. I'll teach myself!_

"Much better." And once again, he shamelessly took a hold of her hips. A little too comfortably, Fiona noted.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she growled to herself. _He is doing this on purpose!_

"Flow your Ki through me, _please._" She forced through clenched teeth.

"Well. Since you asked so nicely." His hands smoothed round to her front. _Gods in heaven. why couldn't you be a Saiyan?_ He whimpered to himself. _Damn it. You even feel like one. Has it been so long since I have held a female of my own race that I relate myself to such a physically weak creature? _Fiona yelped as a tingling heat radiated through her. The hairs on the back of her neck, her arms, even the ones on the backs of her hands stood on end beneath her gloves. _Is this Ki? I've never felt like this before…_ "What do you feel Fiona?"

"Tingly. Mmmm a little warm too." She exhaled deeply through her mouth, releasing a breath she didn't know she had trapped in her chest, letting her previous frustrations leaving her on her breath.

"Good, let it. Don't resist the sensation. Try to harness the power flowing through your core. Harness it if you can." He whispered, concentrating on not cooking her alive. Master Zarbon would _not_ like that! And neither would he… Just the feel of her this close was sending his Saiyan urges wild! He just wanted to nip at her neck, which was to close to his mouth to be fair at present. If he leaned over just a little more, he could taste her moon kissed flesh for himself. _Damn it. _

"I, I don't know how." She had her eyes squeezed shut, as if it would help her gain control of the countless waves of pleasurable heat being forced through her delicate body. Fiona held her hands open, trying to beg the heat to make even one tiny little ball of Ki. How great would it be if she could use Ki like everyone else on this ship? She could become stronger faster!

_I have to be stronger!_ She grit her teeth, but then it stopped. She blinked a few times, and then realised that Vegeta wasn't holding her anymore, but sat on a machine that 'seemed' to be a large concave pole, with thick metallic straps wrapped tightly around his thighs, and his biceps. He seemed to be walking away from it with a bit of a sweat on, without moving from the spot he was stood. Then she saw what looked like a walking machine beneath him. And the pole contraption was recoiling on itself, like a large fishing rod trying to reel Vegeta in. But he didn't move. "Hello? What the fuck? I thought you were showing me how to use Ki?" Fiona demanded, stomping her foot (a habit she didn't like), and folding her arms over her front moodily.

In actual truth, Vegeta had moved because he couldn't trust _himself_ not to do something rash and regret if he stayed that close to her any longer. And not being in control, was one of the things that actually secretly scared Vegeta. So he cautiously retreated to inflicting his daily dosage of excruciating pain, as was his work out regime and has been for as long as he can remember. Even as a child he worked until he couldn't tell the difference between what was his sweat, and what was his blood.

At that point they tasted the same, and both flowed over his body like water.

And even then he wouldn't stop.

But that didn't matter to Fiona however, who suddenly came to the conclusion that he was playing some sort of sick game with her. "OOoo you bastard!"

"You weren't getting it. Wait until Master Zarbon teaches you about Ki. He's your master, not me." He grunted curtly at her, eyes closed and seemingly finished with her. Just another annoyance.

"Go flex a muscle, ass wipe!" Fiona seethed. "And I _will_ get Master Zarbon to teach me. He could do a better job than you, _any day!_" Fiona stormed off to a long mat on the floor, hair high chestnut pony tail swinging as she walked, right at the edge of their 'area', and the walk way in the middle of the hall to her right. She started to do her normal 100 sit up warm up (back on Earth), when a croaky cough got her attention at 64. "Grrr, what!" she spat, losing her temper despite her resolution to keep it under control. She fixed her sapphire glare upon the aged face of that repulsive old man who fancied himself irresistible to females united thanks to his spray, and the local pervert. "Dr Gero?"

"Ah yes, Fiona, isn't it?" he grinned, waiting for something. _Oh great, he wants me to get up and talk to him. oh man…_

"Well, yeah it is. But I am a little busy right now." she tried to ignore him and finish her press ups, hoping he would get the message to bugger off.

However, bugger off he did not.

"Well this will only take a pinch of our time. As we are both very, very busy people." She growled in her throat, getting to 100 even with his eyes boring into her with persistence like a vulture, and the patience of one. _He looks like a vulture. Fucking old Hentai._ Fiona got to her feet and dusted her butt off with her back to him, when a sharp prick nipped at her backside. "Ouch! Hay!" Fiona turned at her heels quick enough to see a small pin prick needle before it became hidden inside his briefcase discreetly. "What's the big idea!"

"This is a trail period, I will not expect any sort of payment. If you are pleased with the no symptoms results, I will provide more for you."

"More? More what! What did you do to me!" She didn't like the knowing smirk curved on those tight lips under that grey whiskered moustache. He was up to something, and it involved her. _Like I don't have enough on my plate as it is!_ "I mean it, tell me or I'll-"

"Try to control Ki again in a few moments. You will find it much easier to channel it than before now."

"Huh!" Her big blue eyes blinked at him, before she blew her fringe out of her face with annoyance. "Stupid hair, too long…wait…when did it grow?" she looked up at her rough hair, seeing the fringe was now covering her hair, and it looked slightly darker than before. Not to much brown, as ebony. Dr Gero forgotten for the moment, Fiona pulled her bobble out and flipped her hair behind her, with every intention to remake her pony tail. _It must have come loose when I got down on the floor. Hair doesn't grow that fast._ She thought to herself, when her hands ran through her hair.

Boy was it ever thicker! And it seemed to have lost its natural sleek straightness. Fiona tied her bobble around her wrist, and then took her headband out too. Her hair became a windswept mass of wild ebony curls, her once perfectly curved Chichi fringe parted in the middle into nose length prongs and flicked out to the sides. She gaped at this change in the reflection of the metallic discs by her feet. "Dr. Gero." Fiona looked up, half worried and frightened, half excited at this change, only to see him handing out small white parcels of many different shapes to other beings all around the training hall.

"Wow Fiona, way to let your hair down!" she blinked to the side, seeing Kakkarot wink at her playfully, before dropping to bench press his own weight, and at least 5 of those metallic disks on the small of his back. Fiona turned to ask him what exactly he meant, wanting to believe he didn't notice whatever Gero did to her, when she bumped into the darker of the two twins, Turles. The hungry look that flashed over his coal eyes made her shiver backwards, right into a topless Raditz, who had peeled the upper part of his spandex suit over his front. He looked over, and there it was again! That look of electrifying lust in those dark eyes!

Fiona gulped deeply, jerkily stepping back off him.

"Hay Fiona." He smirked happily at her. "Need me for anything?"

"No!" she squeaked. She then scowled furiously, and looked towards Gero. "GERO!" Fiona ran away from he randy Saiyans, ignoring equally stimulated looks from other species recruits until she found that perverted old man! He was flirting with a young bird woman, again, and she seemed to be under the affect of his 'magnet spray', when she pinched him in the arm.

Hard.

"Ah! Fiona? Whatever is wrong my dear?" the bird girl cleared off with one look from the furious Human, and she turned her glare to 'the good Doctor'.

"What the fuck did you do to me and how will you reverse it!" she spat in a hushed tone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Now if you excuse me." He said with mirth, handing what looked like a white pouch to a tall albino looking guy with red skin.

"Hay! You know _exactly_ what you've done to me and-"

"And I did say I will return tomorrow with more supplies if you are pleased with the results. Until then, enjoy." He smirked, she hated that smirk, and wanted to yank that moustache right off his face.

"Now listen here you-"

"Why, if it isn't Fiona." A not so very pleasant voice spat from behind her, and she groaned unhappily. _Oh great. What does he want now!_ her mood, was only getting worse…

Fiona turned, the old man slipping away with the opportunity, and Fiona looked up into the eyes of the one person she _didn't_ want to deal with right now (or ever) and just as her luck was…

It was the same guy.

"Nesumi. How are you this morning?" she forced a smile, obviously, and put her hands on her hips with forced calm. _Do not lose your temper; do not lose your temper. Don't you DARE lose your temper!_ She repeated in her head to herself like a mantra, as he began to sneer at her.

"Just peachy. You?" There was hardly any concern in his voice, and he hardly cared how she was. It seemed he was having as much problems restraining himself as she was. But for different reasons.

"Good." Fiona looked over shoulder, to see Gero had gone. "Damn it. He didn't tell me what he did."

"Training today?" he snapped, demanding her attention. At first she just didn't want to answer him. But for some reason, she did.

"Yeah, you?" very stiffly, and both very tense, they walked back to the Saiyan area of the hall. It seemed that their arrival together didn't go unnoticed or unmonitored either.

"Yeah. Sparing actually. What have you been told to practice?" he asked sneakily. She didn't like this guy already, and now she had the weird paranoia that he was up to something…

"I haven't been told to do anything yet." But mistake.

"Then you can train with me." He grabbed her wrist forcedly, and yanked her over to a spare blue mat on the floor, on the outskirts of the 'Saiyan space', and he threw her into the middle. She stumbled, but Fiona regained her balance and rounded on him.

"No, _thank you_." _Just walk away Fiona. Remember, he can't make you do anything stupid unless you let him._

"Will you walk away from my challenge?" he spat, spraying some saliva from his peeled back lips. He was literally snarling at her now.

"Isn't that what I'm doing, arsehole? 'Coz I pretty much call this walking away." She got to the edge of the mat, when her grip on her self control, on her temper and common sense was ripped from her hands.

"You coward."

Those two words rippled through her body, like an actual wave of fury, her body jerking itself to a halt, and all her muscles tensing. Her fists clenched by her sides, her head hung forward, her shoulders arched back slightly and her own pale rose lips peeled back over her teeth, her sharp teeth. She started shaking, but not with fear.

She was so mad!

How _dare_ that Bastard accuse her of being a coward!

How DARE he call her THAT!

Those words that would have inspired only a shrug and a 'whatever' from her before…

…now infuriated her to the edge of insanity!

Fiona snapped her head round, her ebony hair whipping round in the air from her fast movement, rearing her body to look back at him threateningly, a low growl in her throat.

"What did you call me, you Slang cock sucking whore?" she didn't know where that insult had come from. But there it was, rolling of her razor sharp tongue like it had done so many times before. There she was, turning to look him straight in the eyes and showing no intention of backing down or ever showing weakness or mercy ever again.

Like instinct.

Instincts that didn't belong to her.

"I called you a coward, you pathetic Onna." She didn't know what that meant, but she _knew_ she didn't like it. Immediately she took a step towards him ominously, raising her arms from her sides slightly and looking like a vengeful goddess in her own right.

Remember that promise she made to control her temper and think things through that she made? Do you remember it?

Because at that point, Fiona didn't.

All she saw was red.

All she smelt was blood.

All she felt was rage.

And all she wanted was to tear the boy before her, limb from limb.

To feel the crunch his bones make beneath her powerful boots.

To hear the slick movement of flesh sloppily squelching in spasm in her hands, after being ragged wildly from the bone.

From his ribs.

From his legs.

From his arms.

From everywhere.

She just wanted his blood to spill and for her to spill it.

For him to scream out in pain and for her to have caused it.

And then she didn't think.

She didn't need to, she knew what she wanted.

Fiona launched forward, the primal thirst for battle her new mantra, and blood effective one at that.

Nesumi didn't know what hit him. One moment he was marvelling at her erotic ire, when she vanished, and then appeared before his very frightened, very wide eyes.

Fiona brought her right fist back and hooked it from the side with such a potent force, she cricked the left side of his face and broke his nose in an eruption of scarlet blood. Some spattered on her face, but it only fuelled her urge see more blood loss. With the same fist, she swung her arm back in reverse as she stepped into his stumbling form, bringing her hard elbow smack bang into the already bleeding face like the punch had been nothing, and the snap instant before this new attack.

But she hadn't finished yet.

It wasn't enough.

She was making him pay for his audacity.

Still using the momentum of her right arm swinging back, she brought her left fist forward from hip level and imbedded it so deep into his rib cage, she heard a crack that excited her until her lips curved in ecstasy of the fight. His body convulsed over her fist, before she removed it and simply stood watching him.

His legs wobbled to remain standing, blood streaming steadily down his face from his nose, and internal bleeding seeped through his clothes on his torso, and dark blood trickled over his bottom lip, regurgitated with his tremors of agony.

Her eyes cold, she chuckled behind the back of her right hand, and then sliced through the air with her flat had, backhanding him cruelly until his face snapped to the other side, and he fell to the floor.

"Weak fool." Words that felt so natural to her were slipping off her tongue again, and she liked it.

She liked this feeling of control, of power.

Yes, power.

This is what Gero had given her. Power.

Fiona caught her breath, and looked up from the prone boy at her feet, to see a crowd had gathered some time ago to watch the spectacle. It seemed they did that a lot around here.

Vegeta shoved through the crowd, and she couldn't understand his expression.

In his eyes he looked exhilarated, and possibly even proud. But his face was contorted in a condescending scowl, and he grabbed her upper arm angrily.

"You idiot! Once Dodorea hears of this it will be _your_ ass to pay! You are not supposed to spar at all without the presence of a master."

"Vegeta, let go." She whined, back to her old self and not happy he was dragging her through the crowd. Like he always does! "I can walk you know!"

"And apparently you can give out a good beating too." He tried to hide it, but she saw his lips tug into a smirk, before he shook his head and returned to scowling. They were outside the hall now, and Fiona had had enough. She yanked her arm back, and simply dusted herself off. Vegeta seemed to think this was a good time to continue his rant. _Oh man! he is worse than Sensei. Sure, I got a little rough. But surely that isn't a bad thing, right? And man…what power._ She smirked to herself even now, feeling a strange tingling sensation coursing through her. She felt elated. "But you are in some serious shit now, you know that? Do you know what Dodorea will ask as a punishment of breaking the rules? He hates you, I heard him talking to Master Zarbon this morning outside the infirmary while you were catching a few Zs. He wants you removed from Frieza's army and made a slave! Or dead!" Vegeta looked around cautiously, before nodding. "You need to hide."

"But I-"

"Where to put you?"

"Listen Vegeta, I'm sure that-"

"Not in this wing anyway."

"Grr, would you just-"

"The Slangs would have a field day."

"-listen to me before-"

"But the west wing wouldn't be a bad idea…"

"-I GO CRAZY!" Fiona pushed him in the chest, snarling again and bitter. "You are not locking me up somewhere like I did something wrong Vegeta! Nesumi _forced_ me to spar with him, he provoke me, I kicked his ass, end of story. Why are you all jittery? Master Zarbon wouldn't let a Pink blob like Dodo head touch me." She folded her arms, content herself but Vegeta wasn't. "He doesn't like him anyway."

"Master Zarbon will not be able to protect you if Dodorea goes above his head with an insubordination charge!"

"But Master Zarbon is the second in command of everything from the sound of it. So who would…" realisation was dawning on her horizon, and her sun was setting fast. "Shit."

"Oh, _now_ it's shit." Vegeta said in disbelief, grabbing her hand and leading a now willing Fiona down the hall, constantly looking for anyone who would stop them. "Not when you beat up a senior recruit, or when you nearly kill him, or even when the Prince of the said dead man's race tries to flee the scene with you, no, not at all. _now, _it's shit, when you actually _done_ the deed. _Un-_believable."

"Oh God…" she whispered to herself, as Vegeta yanked her down another hall. Her lips still tasted coppery with the spray of blood, not tasting so sweet anymore.

She knew that the only one above Zarbon was Frieza himself. And if this got back to Frieza, he would have to judge and trail her and choose a punishment.

But that meant she would have to face him again.

Her heart beat quickened in fear at the thought of it.

No, she couldn't let that happen. "Come on!" Fiona snapped back to reality and ran along side Vegeta. They came to a T junction in a part of the ship Fiona had never been, and never wanted to go again. The metallic walls were tarnished and half the overhead lights hung down and swayed, flickering on and off.

It was like a bad horror movie. "Where do we turn now?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Damn it Vegeta! Stop running so fast!"

"Stop running so slow!" He barked back, gripping at her wrist harder. Vegeta began running so fast, Fiona found herself fighting to keep her feet on the floor.

"Slow down! No one is following us!"

"Oh _trust me_." He span on his heel, yanking Fiona into his front without stopping, threw her up and caught her on his back. She quickly threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "We _are_ being followed. You just don't know it yet." And he bolted even faster down one hallway, down a flight of stairs, through another set of rickety doors and into the darkness of another corridor.

"Why don't you fly? Wouldn't that be faster?" Fiona gripped at his shoulders tightly, the air whipping at her sapphire eyes so much they were watering.

"And set off the Ki sensors? I think not. They would track us faster than we could breathe."

"Vegeta, where are we going? It's dark; I don't like it."

"Well you should have thought about that before you broke at least 3 of the ship rules. Made by Lord Frieza himself!" he snapped, jumping into an open elevator shoot, and falling freely to the bottom. Fiona hugged the back of his neck tightly. The scent of her fear was as strong to Vegeta as the constant erratic beating of her heart against his back. It was all he needed to spring off his landing foot and straight into the next hall.

Where is was even darker, with one light every few meters.

"3 rules? When did I break 3 rules!"

"1, you partook in a sparing match without a master present. 2, you were aware of the fact. 3, you fled afterwards to avoid punishment." He recited, having heard them repeated to him many times before. But he hadn't been as stupid as to get caught in the open like she had. No doubt at least half the recruits in that hall will be hot on their trail, knowing Dodorea would pay pretty money to anyone who brought in. "We're almost there."

"Where!"

"Here." Vegeta dumped her on her ass, and banged heavily on the cold, thick metallic door. "OPEN UP!"

"Password." Came a sly croaky voice. Vegeta snarled and banged on the door harder.

"I swear old man, if you don't open this fucking door right know I'm going to rip it off its hinges and tare you a new-"

"No password, no entry." Vegeta growled, banging on it once more.

"Spartacus." He spat through clenched teeth.

"Good boy." The door creaked open, and Vegeta yanked her inside.

As she had suspected, the man inside had none other than that number one Hentai, Dr Gero. "Ah, and I see you have brought Ms Fiona with you." He chuckled perversely.

"LOOK you!" Fiona growled, shaking a fist at him. "What did you do to me!"

"Nothing. Just a little tap." He winked at her. Vegeta rolled his eyes and chuckled darkly.

"You know Gero, you shouldn't flirt with girls who aren't too intoxicated by your fem-spray, to realise how repulsive you are. It never ends well." He then closed the door behind him, and returned to business. "I have a favour to ask."

"Ah, about time. It's been months since the last request from you. I was starting to think my best paying customer didn't need me anymore." He giggled croakily, and quick typed a lock combination into the door panel. "One of my greatest inventions. Not even Master Frieza could break that door down." He sighed with pride. "Now, what can I do for you _your highness_." Gero mock bowed to him, irritating Vegeta to no end.

But he had bigger fish to fry.

"I need you to hide Fiona for me." Gero's sharp ice blue eyes narrowed suddenly on Vegeta. But he stood tall and held his ground. Vegeta was not one to be intimidated.

"And why would that be, Vegeta? What have you and our little minx being caught doing?"

"I have been caught doing nothing. But Fiona is the one who needs to be hidden."

"And why should I hide her when I don't know why she needs to be hidden?" Fiona gulped. Nothing got past this guy, did it?

She started to get the feeling she had no say in any of this, and might as well not be there.

Instead, while the two bantered and tip toed around each other, Fiona cast her sapphire blue eyes around the room.

The lighting was bright, from long strips of glowing bars on the ceiling. Everything was made of a silvery blue metal, smooth like the colossal door, and masses of master computers and long work benches dominated the floor space. The table tops were clustered with trinkets that blinked and whirred, beeped and smoked. Blue prints cluttered the walls on pins and rolls of past projects leaned up against the wall, either forgotten, failed, or completed.

Fiona walked jerkily through the chaotically stacked tables with no chairs, looking at awe at each item she passed.

She stopped when she came to what looked to be a miniature furnace, the length of her foot to her knee, brown, with no fire burning inside it.

But she could hear the crackling of flames, and suddenly felt warm and fuzzy.

"-and then we came straight here. Happy now!" Vegeta hated being out witted. But Gero could reduce Frieza to a babbling idiot (in private), so he had no choice. Gero just left verbal trap after trap for him to fall in and never let him escape until he revealed what he needed to know. "Will you hide her?"

"What would I get for my troubles?" he smirked, looking over at the young human girl who for the first time since he had seen her, looked ravishing.

Her long _ebony_ hair was wild and windswept, thicker, and glossy under the lamp light. Her blue eyes were brighter, and her body leaner and more…voluptuous?It seemed that way from her rounded behind, her shapely legs and slender waist. He noticed even her cup size had increased slightly.

Or was that just wishful thinking?

If his serum worked on her, then perhaps he could launch it as a new product, making at least 50 profit with the female population over last year. He would just need to monitor how the coupling affected the subject over all…

"What do you _want_ for your troubles?"

Gero walked away from Vegeta, until he came up behind Fiona.

"Ah my dear, you have discovered my ioniser core."

"Ioniser core? What does it do?" Fiona had her arms crossed until she held her elbows, and basking in the soothing warmth of the machine.

"Depending on the setting it radiates either positive, or negative ions. It is set to negative I believe, causing a warm sensation."

"Where positive creates a cold one, right?"

"Exactly." He chuckled.

"So this is a domestic appliance? For heating?"

"At this setting, yes." Gero flicked the back switch and turned it off. "But at the next setting or higher still, it could cook your flesh and evaporate the blood in your veins." He remarked casually, unaffected by what the seemingly harmless contraption could really do.

He invented it after all.

Fiona gulped, and stepped to the side swiftly, making Gero laugh. "Oh my dear, it won't harm you. It's turned off." He looked to the next table. "Come, look over here my dear." He ushered her onwards, looking back and nodded to Vegeta. He nodded back, before leaving quietly via a travelling duct.

He showed her around all the different inventions that had safe, and dangerous settings for hours. Some of the things he could make the smallest of appliances do, was amazing!

Medical glasses that scanned the body of the person in front of you for illnesses! _And_ weapons!

A hand held screen that can automatically link up with the nearest computer system and hack the mainframe to download information, or control the entire section of the ship!

Or the entire thing!

There were so many wondrous things, that Fiona found herself swept up in all the amazing things. She was like a child, pointing and asking questions that seemed to delight Dr Gero. It seemed no one ever asked what or why his inventions functioned, just when could it be finished and how it was to be paid for.

Her innocent curiosity beamed through her bright eyes, unchecked by her usual guards and gazing at everything in sight.

"Hay Vegeta! Look at this, Armour that tells you what damage you've taken in…battle…Where did Vegeta go?"

"Oh, him?" Gero pulled out a capsule from his pocket, which poofed into two comfy chairs. "He left three hours ago."

"THREE HOURS AGO! What time is it now!" Her eyes were boggling out of her head.

"Around lunch time. Are you hungry? Please, take a seat. I believe we should talk." Fiona sank into her chair, a purple round leather chair which hovered above a dark mahogany base. She nestled back into it and brought her knees up until her feet rested on the chair too, her arms crossed over her knees comfortably.

Gero vanished around a corner for a few moments, before returning with a large tray of what looked to be brown bread, and chicken.

But experience taught her to be weary with alien food.

"What's that?"

"Merely Kainde Amedha meat sandwiches." He handed her a plate of them. "They have been processed right here to take out all the acidity. Very sweet meat, I find." He took a bite and 'MMmmm'ed with approval. "See? Not poisonous." She nodded, and took a bite. Loving what resembled beef sandwiches. "All my poisons are over there." Fiona almost chocked, snapping her head round to look at the wall behind her. "You are welcome to explore the rest of the lab at any time. As long as you don't touch anything with the labels corrosive, explosive, virus, fungus based acid, flammable, or all the deadly 5." He chuckled, eating another sandwich and pouring a glass of milky liquid for them both. Fiona chomped on her food, gazing all around her.

They all had stickers on them in some form or another, all bright yellow and pink, with skulls, crosses, and fire signs on them.

"So…don't touch anything then?" Gero blinked at her as she turned round, before erupting with laughter.

"I suppose so." He chuckled again, handing her a cup. "This is close to your human milk. From the udders of a pregnant Rjet." Again, she had no idea what that was and just went for it.

It didn't taste that bad, a little thicker, but nice all the same. She would have guessed it was creamy milk from the flavour.

"So…did Vegeta tell you what I did?"

"Yes."

"And…" she put her plate and cup down very calmly. Until… "AND DO YOU FEEL GUILTY YET!" Dr Gero fawned innocence.

"What?" he gasped obviously. "_Me_, guilty? What ever for?" he then smirked, putting his own pots down.

"For making me go mongo loco on Nesumi!" she squeaked. "And my voice is really changing pitch thanks to you!"

"That is simply your vocal box expressing your discomfort. Nothing to do with the serum."

"Ah ha!" she jumped up to her feet, pointing at her. "I knew you injected me with something! What did you do!"

"Calm down my dear. I did say we needed to talk, didn't I?" Fiona pouted, returned to her seat, and waited with a scowl on her face.

"You know, scowling does not become you Fiona. You looked so much more attractive when you smile. Just look at the devastating affect you have had on dear Vegeta. He cares for no one but himself, and yet he has risked everything to being you to safety, to me." He sipped from his cup.

"How do I know I'm even safe here?" she raised a brow at him. Referring to her safety on more than _one_ level. "How can I trust you?"

"Because my dear, I need you." He winked to her. "I happen to be very interested in your welfare, and the results the serum has _on_ your welfare."

"The results is has? It got me into this mess!" She growled, sharp canines bared over her rose lips.

"And it can get you out of it." He said calmly.

She tried not to, she did, she really did, but she just couldn't stop herself.

"How can it get me out of _this_ mess?" she sighed, sinking back into the chair and rubbing her temples.

"Allow me to continue the treatment, to give you what you need, and I will provide you sanctuary in my _humble_ abode."

"You obviously don't know the meaning of the word humble." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do. Marked by meekness or modesty in behaviour, attitude, or spirit; not arrogant or prideful. Showing deferential or submissive respect: _a humble apology._ Low in rank, quality, or station; unpretentious or lowly: _a humble cottage._" He then reached over to the computer panel, which was beeping commands. The tip of his index finger clicked open; a live cable snaked out of it and linked into a port hole.

Fiona blinked at him with an expression close to O.o, before opening her mouth.

"How did you…"

"I am an android my dear. I can do a great many things."

Fiona gulped, pushing her ebony locks behind her ears._ Great, he's a fricking robot._

"This serum. What exactly is, _you know,_ in it?" Gero laughed heatedly, and leaned forward.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" he whispered with mirth.

"I promise." Her eyes narrowed, cautious. _He is enjoying this way too much. Asshole._

"Well…" he looked around for affect. "It has the combined hormones of the Saiyan, the Changeling, and the Ice-jin races." Fiona stared at his amused grin under that grey white moustache of his, before laughing like a lunatic.

"HA! Yeah _right_." She held her sides and laughed so much her cheeks went red. "You _really_ injected me with alien hormones, yeah, _sure_." Hiccupped giggled.

"Not just _any_ aliens. But the same aliens as Vegeta, your master Zarbon, and Lord Frieza himself."

"Wha…ha…huh?" her laughter suddenly came to a complete stop. Her face went blank, and her sapphire eyes blinked at him. "Come again?"

"Fiona." He chuckled. "You have the same hormones running through your veins now as Vegeta, Zarbon, and Frieza." She yelped. "Not them _exactly_." He assured her quickly as she looked like she was about to erupt through the roof with panic. "But the basic genetic foundation of their races."

"…their hormones…WHY!" she yelled again. No wonder her emotions were swinging from one mood to the next quicker than a woman overdosing on HRT!

"Because you obviously have problems with your…" the furious glare of her blue eyes, the way her ebony hair rose from behind her ears and waved like a tempest around her head, even her new slender prongs of hair flicking out, rippling like water, with crackles of blue lighting jolting every now and then around her body, her fangs extended, and her fists clenched…

How dare he?

How dare he use her like some lab rat in his sick experiment?

How dare he drug her with some foreign alien hormone concoction, just to see what happens?

Where does he get the right to just inject her at will with his alien juice for laughs?

Where does he get the _right_!

Fiona had sworn not to be weak anymore, and never to be used again.

And he goes and pumps his test serum, with hormones that might just _kill_ her for all she knows, without her consent, like a weak little girl.

"_Stop struggling. You can't stop me, you're only a little girl."_

_A little girl. That was all she was, a little, helpless child. _

"_I won't, I won't!"_

"_Oh but you will. Because you are weak."_

**_Bastard_.**

The lid on her temper quaked and fell into oblivion, the contents of her self restraint bubbling angrily and pouring over the edges like molten rage. Her eyes gleamed, the feeling of seeing red returning, raw blood tingling in her nostrils and she could almost taste the metallic flavour of android blood on her tongue.

Did androids bleed?

She was about to find out.

Fiona growled deeply, like a demon of ire, fisting at the chair and slowly rising to her feet with such a menacing look of fire dancing in her eyes, Gero decided it was time to get some distance between them. "I will just-"

"Undo it." She spat. "I don't want to be a slave to my own emotions, change me back!" she barked.

"Do you really want that Fiona?" Gero seemed perfectly calm, walking around her and through the rattling desks. "I came to understand that your power level is rather…_meek_, compared to your colleagues." He then turned on his heel, facing her with gleaming excitement in his pale eyes. "And look at you know." He smirked, holding up a mirror. "Such Ki dancing around you. Just look at the power brewing and burning within the storm of your eyes. Just look." Fiona's scowling face froze as she saw herself in the mirror.

There was a light blue aura licking at her body, all around her. Like the one Vegeta had. Her pupils had dilated, her hair resembled a furious tempest of dark tendrils, lifted by her _own _Ki, and she had _fangs._ Not long ones, but sharp, and very…canine.

"…how…"

"It appears, there are certain side effects I have not counted on." He held his chin, deciding the worst of her rage was over. He handed the mirror to her, Fiona enwrapped by her own image. "I believe that this _may_ have something to do with the nature of the hormones. It was expressed to me from a number of associates or _ours, _that although you have the obvious potential to become a skilled fighter in this army with a lot of training, it would be worth nothing if you were so unable to get close to your target to be useful. All it would take is for your opponent to clock on that you were uncomfortable with proximity to males, and your weakness would cause you to lose all grip on your concentration and possible get you killed. A flirt here, and touch there, sneak attack, and you're dead. Well, I couldn't stand by and let _that_ happen, now could I?" Fiona blinked, her hair falling back down her back in wild curly locks, her nose length bangs flicking out ever so slightly, and her eyes as bright as ever. But calm, for once. She was back to normal. "So with the strongest hormones pulsing through your circulatory system, well, it would all be solved!"

"Ho do you figure that?" she asked quietly. Now that she was thinking again, Fiona couldn't help but be amazed with the power she had felt, the potential rage and burning drive she had never felt before.

"Because if you had an imbalance of pheromones then your sexuality would become so deliciously obvious and comfortable for you, your phobia would be cured!" he clapped his hands together, and a small round droid hobbled over one of the tables before handing him a note pad. "I must record this. I never expected such interesting complementary attributes to be caused simply by the presence of alien hormones." He scribbled furiously.

"I'm…stronger…"

"Indeed you are." Gero seemed absolutely pleased with this turn of events. "Now that I think about it, hormones control every function in the biological body. From the brain passing messages to the feet to take a step, to the menstruation cycle, to even digestion. So _naturally_, with the basic compounds of all the different kinds of hormones from the big three species, no _wonder_ you have developed inhuman abilities! The same hormones that tells your adrenal glands to release adrenaline into your blood stream to increase your heart rate and energy, in a _Saiyan_, for example, regulates the flow of Ki within you." Although Fiona was listening intently, it appeared that Gero wasn't _actually_ talking to her anymore. "Of course, Humans don't have the capacity to generate or manipulate larger amounts of Ki without cooking themselves well done. But with the added boost of Saiyan hormones, which will also contain Saiyan Deoxyribonucleic acid, not to mention the intricate triple Helix structure of the Ice-jin genetic makeup, _not_ forgetting the compatibility of the Changeling genes simply because of its adaptability to transformations-"

"WOW! Stop right there!" Fiona covered his whiskery mouth with both gloved hands. "I didn't understand a word of that, but I take it that this is explainable, right?"

"Oh Fiona." He seemed elated with joy. "Don't you see? I have successfully added the strongest attributes of the three strongest races in the universe into your tiny little body. I have succeeded!" Gero seemed to furiously note down everything he just said and more, before looking to her baffled face. "I will have to ensure your supply is maintained daily. After 24 hours, the serum wares off, but I will work hard to make a machine to produce the serum on a larger scale." He blinked. "I should have it done in an hour." Fiona gulped. _Scary big brained robot…_

"So let me get t his straight." Fiona had to follow his scuttling figure through the lab to a closed door on the far side. "I'm still human right?"

"Yes my dear, and so much more!" he picked up a remote, and pointed it to the back wall. With a loud clang, it lifted up like a fire wall and Fiona looked to him with an ebony brow raised. "In there my dear, is enough room for you to hone your new abilities, after discovering them of course, and redeem yourself!"

"How!" Fiona gripped at his sleeves. Could this be the answer to her prayers? Could she at last be as strong as she had always hoped? Maybe now she could keep up with the likes of Vegeta…

"No doubt your absence will be noted and not appreciated. But just think, if you stay out of sight long enough, train hard enough, when you finally _do_ return to your master, wouldn't it be nice to say you had improved your power level ten fold? Over ten times over! You would be forgiven for that feeble excuse of a crime and probably rewarded for your hard work." Fiona couldn't help but wonder if the authority were really that fickle around here…

"I'll do it!"

"Oh, excellent!" The ancient looking android Dr seemed as happy as a small boy who's favourite toy boat just sailed over the Atlantic ocean, all by itself. "I will send droids to assist you and I'm sure I can spare 18 to see to your needs."

"Wha-who?" but as stealthily as snake, he slipped behind the foreboding door, and locked it with a bang. Fiona was about to go after him, when a speaker box on the door crackled.

"This is my private laboratory Fiona. Do as you please in any other part of the lab, but _never_ enter this room. Understood?" Fiona nodded, and opened her mouth to reply. "Good, good. Occupy yourself in the training hall, and I will send 18 to you shortly." It buzzed, and she knew he had just hung up on her.

"WHO THE HELL IS 18!"


End file.
